Les fleurs de la destruction
by ilem-a
Summary: Episode 7. L'heure de Camlann est venue.Prise entre son allégeance forcée envers Mordred qui désire faire d'elle sa Reine, la menace de son démon intérieur, et la promesse qu'elle a faite à Aithusa, Morgane voit se lever le jour de son ultime épreuve. Réussira-t-elle à écarter Merlin du danger et à prendre sa place pour sauver Arthur, Albion, la magie... et le futur ?
1. Résumé, disclaimer et note

** LES FLEURS DE LA DESTRUCTION**

**Disclaimer :**

Merlin n'est pas à moi, seulement cette version de l'histoire, dont aucun profit n'est tiré... les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la BBC, qui aura ma gratitude éternelle pour avoir diffusé cette merveilleuse série !

**Petit récapitulatif de ma saison 5 virtuelle:**

Episode 1 : à l'aube d'Albion

Episode 2 : le choix de Morgane

Episode 3 : la magie de Merlin

Episode 4 : l'âge d'or de Camelot

Episode 5 : le dragon rouge de Saxe

Episode 6 : les larmes de la Reine

Episode 7 : les fleurs de la destruction.

**Résumé de l'épisode :**

Tandis qu'Albion fête les cinq ans de son unification en présence de l'ensemble de ses souverains, l'armée des Saxons surgit aux portes de Camelot, forte de ses cinq cents soixante magiciens noirs, conduite par le Roi Hengist et par Mordred, le sorcier.

Mais pour Merlin et Arthur, Mordred n'évoque que le lointain souvenir d'un petit garçon condamné à mort du temps d'Uther...

Seule Morgane connaît la vérité sur la double identité de Solel, prince héritier de Camelot, qui envisage de devenir, d'ici l'issue de la bataille, le Roi incontesté de la nouvelle Abion et le chef des sorciers noirs …

Ce qu'elle ignore, ce qu'il lui a caché, c'est qu'en échange de l'allégeance de sa nouvelle armée, Mordred a promis aux Saxons, non seulement l'accès à la Source de la Magie, mais aussi le cœur du Dragon Blanc auquel elle a juré fidélité...

Le temps est venu, pour chacun, de faire montre de courage, car dans le feu de Camlann, il faudra combattre, ou périr.

Prise entre son allégeance forcée envers l'homme qui désire faire d'elle sa Reine, la menace de son démon intime, et la promesse qu'elle a faite à Aithusa,, la dernière des Grandes Prêtresses d'Albion voit se lever le jour de son ultime épreuve, celui où son choix fera toute la différence.

A l'heure de Camlann, réussira-t-elle à écarter Merlin du danger et à prendre sa place pour sauver Arthur ? A l'heure des sacrifices, réussira-t-elle à prendre la décision qui sauvera la magie et le futur ?

**Note :**

Ca y est, c'est parti pour Camlann... j'ai pour ambition de vous livrer ma fin avant que le double épisode final de la série ne soit diffusé par la BBC (les 22 et 24 décembre donc) ne serait-ce que pour ne pas être influencé par l'oeuvre originale dans ma manière de conclure...

Je suis assez curieux de découvrir s'il y aura des points communs en fait...

Soyez courageux, préparez vos mouchoirs...

J'ai toujours eu pour ambition d'être assez fidèle à la légende dans ma conclusion...

De plus, je m'étais fixé de respecter les contraintes suivantes :

-la vision de Morgane au début de la saison 4 (_is this really what you wanted, Morgana?)_

avec une variante toutefois, un Merlin version jeune homme au lieu du vieux Dragoon.

-la vision de Merlin au début de la saison 5 (_où Mordred sur fond de flammes frappe Arthur de son épée)_

-la prophétie de la Cailleach à Morgane concernant Emrys : _(he is your destiny and he is your doom). _

_-_une Camlann proche de celle de la légende (qui comme vous le savez ne se conclut pas sur un happy end)

-une fin qui devait expliquer pourquoi nous vivons dans le monde tel qu'il est (sans magie, ni dragons, jusqu'à preuve du contraire;))

**MAIS.**

Mon axe de travail dans cette série d'épisodes virtuels est la rédemption de Morgane, et le pari qu'Aithusa a fait sur elle...

Alors je vais vous laisser découvrir la conclusion que mon imagination débridée et tortueuse a fini par inventer (en essayant de conclure tous mes arcs narratifs de manière satisfaisante...;). Il va falloir la jouer fine!).

**Remerciements :**

A tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de l'aventure.

Et tout particulièrement pour les Larmes de la Reine (mon dernier épisode) à Julie Winchester, Emelyne35, Ma, Valir, et Legend (mon chevalier tombé au combat). J'espère que tu guériras vite et j'attendrai tes coms avec impatience ! Merci aussi à Floltoile, qui nous a rejoints il y a peu (dans l'équipe des commentateurs-supporters réguliers), à Koul (qui suit depuis le début), à Shepard591 (qui veut m'obliger à m'auto-spoiler !) à Sabrinabella (j'ai adoré ton hypothèse), et à JenMerizi (j'espère que tu es toujours là!), sans oublier personne, perplexe (intéressante aussi ton hypothèse!) et .

Parmi les rangs des disparus, j'espère retrouver un jour Lo et Dollop Head... que je n'ai pas non plus oubliés !

LoLOW, merci de reviewer chapitre par chapitre comme tu le fais (maintenant sur le dragon rouge..). et ne t'inquiète pas à l'idée de manquer de lecture... ! Le plus long de mes épisodes est encore devant toi !

Enfin, aux lecteurs anonymes:faites-vous connaître si vous avez aimé cette suite d'épisodes! Tout le monde n'a pas le temps (ou l'énergie) de poster un com chaque jour, mais une review globale à la fin de chaque EV sera la très bienvenue si vous faites partie des assidus, quand vous aurez terminé votre lecture...

Imaginez que pour poster tous les jours, j'en ai pour plusieurs heures de travail (même si j'ai l'écriture rapide) entre la réflexion, la rédaction, la relecture et la mise en ligne... il y a des fois où je me fais taper sur les doigts à cause du temps que ça me prend... mais je m'en voudrais tant de vous laisser dans le suspense que je m'y colle (et puis j'ai envie de finir de façon soignée ce que j'ai commencé aussi). Quand vous me dites dépêche-toi d'écrire la suite, ça donne la niaque pour avancer... donc il ne faut pas hésiter! J'ai besoin de votre aide;). Rien que pour écrire cette tête d'épisode, je viens de sacrifier ma pause déjeuner assis dans ma voiture avec mon PC portable après avoir décliné d'aller manger avec mes collègues (et je passe... pour un asocial fini, vous y croyez à ça ?).


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

L'obscurité.

-_Sais-tu quelle est la fin de cette histoire ?_

_-Non. Non, je l'ignore._

_-Aimerais-tu que je te la raconte ?_

_-Oui, Aithusa. J'aimerais beaucoup._

_-Merlin s'interpose pour empêcher Arthur de mourir à Camlann, et il meurt à sa place. La moitié d'une pièce ne peut condamner l'autre moitié qui fait d'elle un tout. Elle la sauve... Quand Merlin disparaît, la magie disparaît avec lui, à tout jamais. C'est le début d'un nouvel âge. Mais cet âge est condamné par l'amour._

Agenouillée auprès de la dragonne blanche, tout au fond de la grotte où elle l'avait rejointe, Morgane écoutait sa Reine lui parler d'avenirs d'une voix fiévreuse. Elle avait les mains posées sur son abdomen tendu, qu'enflaient cinq œufs prêts à être mis au monde, et, de temps à autre, elle relâchait un peu de sa magie s'efforcer de la soulager. Mais il était peu de choses qu'elle puisse faire pour l'aider même si elle aurait aimé en être capable. Aithusa délirait, en proie à la douleur. Bien que sa magie soit presque entièrement transférée au trésor qu'elle portait dans son ventre, le moment de sa délivrance n'était pas encore là. Morgane avait peur pour la dragonne. Ces cinq oeufs étaient trop, beaucoup trop, même pour un coeur aussi vaillant que le craignait qu'elle n'ait surestimé ses forces, et qu'elle ne se tue dans la fin de cette gestation.

_-Aimerais-tu entendre une autre alternative ?_

_-Oui._

_-Arthur est tué, à Camlann. Et Merlin décide d'échanger sa vie contre celle d'Arthur... il a ce pouvoir, tu sais... le pouvoir de vie et de mort. Il l'a acquis quand il a vaincu Nimueh sur l'Ile des Bénis, il y a bien des années de cela, avant même que je n'éclose...Merlin échange sa vie contre celle d'Arthur. La moitié d'une pièce ne peut condamner l'autre moitié qui fait d'elle un tout. Elle la sauve... Quand Merlin disparaît, la magie disparaît avec lui...à tout jamais. C'est le début d'un nouvel âge. Mais cet âge est condamné par l'amour..._

Morgane frissonna.

Aithusa faisait cela depuis des heures, depuis que l'aube s'était levée, depuis que Mordred avait quitté l'Ile des Bénis pour repartir vers Camelot.

Sauter d'un avenir à un autre, pour lui raconter un à un chaque dénouement. Il y avait tant de fins dans lesquelles Merlin mourait, pour sauver Arthur... Il y en avait des centaines... Si Morgane s'était écoutée, elle aurait supplié la Reine de se taire. Mais parler apaisait Aithusa dans ses souffrances, alors Morgane continuait de l'écouter.

Même dans cet état, elle préférait passer son dernier jour sur terre auprès d'Aithusa, qu'auprès de qui que ce soit d'autre.

-_Mais il y a un avenir où Merlin survit, _murmura la prêtresse._  
_

_-Un seul, sur des milliers. C'est celui que j'ai préparé. Celui où tu interviens. Cet avenir-là a plusieurs variantes. Et parmi elles une seule est satisfaisante. Même si ce n'est probablement pas le mot que tu utiliserais pour la décrire. A cause des sacrifices qu'elle réclame... _

Morgane hocha la tête.

Elle savait déjà toutes ces choses.

_-Camlann sera remémorée comme une grande défaite. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur._

_-Parce que je vais réussir._

Morgane ne savait pas si elle réussirait, mais elle savait qu'elle était prête à essayer.

De toutes ses forces.

-_Je sais comment faire pour que Merlin reste à l'écart, _dit-elle à Aithusa. _Mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu me donnes un sortilège que je ne pourrai pas maîtriser seule. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ?_

Les yeux d'Aithusa étincelèrent.

_-Je suis un dragon blanc, Morgane. Je peux faire tout ce que tu demanderas._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le soir tombait.

La grande bataille ne commencerait pas avant demain midi.

Mordred resterait à Camelot aux côtés d'Arthur jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit déclarée.

Morgane avait du temps devant elle.

Elle l'avait mis à profit pour réfléchir.

Et maintenant, le moment était venu de passer à l'action.

Elle s'était résolue à quitter Aithusa, l'abandonnant seule, à ses tourments, pour rejoindre l'Antre de Cristal.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts la paroi rocheuse qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la caverne.

_C'est l'endroit idéal, _pensa-t-elle, avec détachement. _La charge de pouvoir qui se trouve contenue dans la grotte m'aidera à créer l'illusion..._

Elle en aurait besoin, de ce pouvoir, parce que son illusion devrait être solide, pour être crédible...

Si Merlin s'apercevait du subterfuge avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tout son plan s'écroulerait...

Sa main retomba le long de son corps, et, le regard plongé dans les ténèbres de la caverne, elle frissonna.

C'était un choix d'endroit ironique pour l'exécution de ses sombres projets.

Cinq ans auparavant, c'était ici que Merlin l'avait emmenée, lorsqu'ils avaient entrepris ensemble leur grand voyage dans le passé; et c'était sous ces mêmes voûtes, que le plus grand magicien de tous les temps l'avait rappelée, des ténèbres à la lumière, avec tout son amour.

Lorsque commencerait Camlann, ce serait elle qui le ramènerait en ces lieux... pour pouvoir le trahir, sur le même site où jadis il l'avait sauvée.

La disciple se retournerait contre son mentor, l'élève tromperait son maître bien-aimé...

Ce serait un moment cruel, un moment de choc et de colère mêlées.

Mais le temps que Merlin comprenne qu'il était tombé dans un piège, il serait trop tard pour qu'il puisse s'en extraire.

Morgane savait par avance l'expression qui passerait dans son regard bleu au moment où il comprendrait qu'elle l'avait trompé.

Elle savait la peine qu'elle lui causerait, elle savait la rage qui serait la sienne quand il réaliserait l'étendue de sa manipulation.

Il l'appellerait "traîtresse" quand elle se détournerait de lui pour l'abandonner dans sa prison.

Après ça, il la haïrait jusqu'à la fin des temps... et elle ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher.

Le déchirement qu'elle ressentait était presque physique...

Toutes les fibres de son être criaient : _non, non, je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse ! _parce que, de tout son cœur, elle l'aimait_. _Il l'avait sauvée, il lui avait partagé son savoir. Des années durant, il l'avait soutenue dans ses projets, il l'avait instruite, il l'avait entraînée... Le sentiment d'allégeance qu'elle éprouvait envers lui était si puissant, que par moments, elle redoutait de se retrouver incapable, lorsque le moment serait venu, d'aller jusqu'au bout de son projet, de se retourner vraiment contre lui.

Mais elle avait promis.

_Quels qu'en soient les sacrifices, _se répéta-t-elle, pour se donner du courage.

Et au milieu de tout le reste, même l'estime que Merlin avait pour elle devait être sacrifiée, alors, tant pis.

Elle ne reculerait devant rien pour le sauver.

Sa décision était prise, qu'importait si deux coeurs en étaient brisés.

Parce que certaines fois, il fallait juste... faire ce qui devait être fait.

Elle l'avait juré à Aithusa, à la Dame du Lac, et à Galaad, le Prince de la lumière.

Elle avait pris sa décision.

Son camp serait celui du dragon blanc, maintenant et toujours.

Elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière.

Elle serra les dents et redressa la tête, chassant de son esprit tous ses doutes pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Elle avait réfléchi à son piège pendant des heures, en écoutant Aithusa délirer dans la grotte, parce qu'elle savait qu'il lui faudrait toute son ingéniosité pour le construire.

La moindre faille, et tout s'effondrerait.

La moindre erreur, et tout aurait été inutile.

Pour que le stratagème soit parfait, elle devrait prendre garde à deux choses.

Merlin ne devait trouver aucune issue pour s'échapper par lui-même.

Et aucun autre magicien que Morgane ne devait ni pouvoir pénétrer la caverne de Cristal pour le rejoindre à l'intérieur, ni être capable de lui ouvrir la porte depuis l'extérieur pour l'en faire sortir.

C'était à ces seules conditions qu'il serait en sécurité.

Il n'était pas question qu'il trouve le moyen de s'évader pour rejoindre le champ de bataille et se mettre en danger.

Et il n'était pas non plus question que Morgane se donne tant de mal pour le mettre à l'abri, si c'était pour que Mordred soit capable de venir le débusquer à l'intérieur de sa cachette lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'elle ne l'avait pas tué comme elle l'avait promis...

Elle devrait le protéger, à la fois de lui-même, et des autres.

Pour cela, elle entourerait l'endroit de marques magiques qui fonctionneraient comme un verrou dont elle seule aurait la clé.

Ce verrou ne pourrait se débloquer qu'en réponse à son seul contact.

Lorsqu'elle avait imaginé son piège, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce que lui avait fait Morgause, Morgane avait été heureuse d'avoir pour caractéristique unique de porter un démon dans son for intérieur. Parce qu'elle avait ce démon, son empreinte magique ne ressemblait à celle d'aucun autre sorcier, et ne pourrait être contrefaite.

Elle se servirait de la créature, et de ses pouvoirs, pour concevoir son verrou magique, et, grâce à cela, il serait inviolable.

Maintenant, il était temps de travailler à la création de son filet.

Elle entreprit de déposer ses runes tout autour de la caverne, les incorporant à la structure de la roche elle-même pour qu'elles fonctionnent comme les barreaux incassables d'une prison étanche.

Elle n'utilisait pas sa magie propre pour les imprimer, mais celle de la bête qu'elle portait en elle.

La créature rageait et se tordait dans son for intérieur, tandis qu'elle la pliait à sa volonté pour l'obliger à lui obéir.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de quadriller l'Antre, Morgane posa le verrou final, qui contrôlait l'ensemble du filet, juste à côté de l'entrée de la caverne.

C'était une oeuvre soignée, sans aucune faiblesse.

Aucun sort de déplacement instantané ne fonctionnerait plus s'il était lancé depuis l'intérieur de l'Antre.

Aucune magie ne réussirait à ébranler les murs de pierre pour les faire s'écrouler.

Et il serait impossible à quiconque, en-dehors d'elle, d'effacer les runes qu'elle avait tracées.

La prison était parfaitement hermétique.

Excepté en un point : le temps.

L'Antre présentait certains dangers, de par la nature des cristaux qui s'y trouvaient.

Ici, les déplacements dans le temps, pour compliqués qu'ils puissent être, l'étaient moins que n'importe où ailleurs sur la terre d'Albion.

Aithusa avait confirmé à Morgane que le sort qu'elle avait donné à Merlin autrefois pour voyager dans le passé ne lui serait d'aucune utilité si Morgane n'était pas à ses côtés pour le lancer, parce que ses dons de voyance n'étaient pas suffisants.

Il ne pourrait pas donc pas, en principe, s'échapper en retournant dans le passé ou en remontant vers l'avenir...

Merlin, ceci dit, était plein de surprises.

Morgane ne voulait rien laisser au hasard...

Avec méthode, elle passa à l'étape suivante de la construction de son filet.

Pour éviter qu'il trouve la moindre échappatoire, elle n'allait pas seulement l'enfermer dans un lieu précis, mais aussi dans une boucle temporelle.

Elle n'était pas assez puissante pour arrêter le temps d'une manière globale, mais son enchantement ne serait circonscrit qu'à l'espace confiné de la caverne.

Et parce qu'ici, le temps était plus fragile, l'opération serait plus facile à réaliser.

D'une voix sourde, Morgane incanta le sortilège qu'Aithusa lui avait donné. C'était certainement la magie la plus puissante qu'elle ait jamais lancée de son vivant. Elle replia les secondes sur elles-mêmes à l'intérieur de la caverne, les courbant jusqu'à refermer la boucle qu'elle la scella en se servant des pouvoirs du démon comme d'un loquet.

Le temps cessa de s'écouler dans l'Antre de Cristal... totalement suspendu, il tournait sur lui-même.

Pour parachever son oeuvre, Morgane raccorda le sortilège de la boucle au premier verrou qu'elle avait posé, à l'entrée de la caverne.

Elle dissimula les marques apparentes sous une illusion solide.

Elle dissimula l'illusion sous un bouclier de contre-sorts.

Puis elle hocha la tête.

Le subterfuge était désormais indécelable à tout magicien, même averti.

La bulle qu'elle avait créée était parfaite : isolée de toute intrusion extérieure, en-dehors du temps.

Rien ne pourrait atteindre Merlin une fois qu'il se trouverait à l'intérieur.

Rien ne pourrait chercher à le détruire.

Elle fit une pause, épuisée par l'intensité avec laquelle elle avait employé sa magie.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à construire la toute dernière partie de son piège. Il s'agissait de l'illusion qui pousserait Merlin à pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'Antre de Cristal le moment venu. Elle ne devrait la mettre en place qu'au tout dernier moment. Juste avant de prendre contact avec lui, pour lui demander de la rejoindre. Si elle réussissait à le convaincre, il entrerait dans la caverne de son plein gré, et il le ferait même avec impatience.


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Valir : excellente hypothèse ! Ca pourrait être ça ! Mais non XD. Pas tout à fait ;). J'adore vos hypothèses, continuez à en donner !_**

**_Julie : oui, je rejoins la légende ;) sauf que c'est Morgane, pas Viviane ! Et qu'il y a des rebondissements au programme. Pour l'illusion... lol. Je me suis bien cassé la tête pour la trouver quand j'ai réfléchi à mon plan 3 épisodes à l'avance mais je suppose qu'à ce stade vous allez deviner ;)_**

**_Ma : si on te coupe les doigts à cause de cette fic, tu auras la palme de la bravoure... mais plus de doigts... et les doigts c'est quand même super utile... alors fais-y attention ;) !_**

**_Emelyne35 : tu es perspicace ! Morgane n'est pas au bout de ses peines, mais... Merlin va lui en vouloir, oui, c'est clair, mais... bon, je ne vais quand même pas tout raconter..._**

**_Legend, tu es revenue ! Et tu n'avais rien de grave. J'ai eu peur pour toi, tu sais ? J'suis trop content... en plus, tu as vu, tu as posté ma centième review sur le Dragon Rouge ! Si ça n'est pas un signe :). Tu vas vite nous rattraper, tu n'as pas trop de retard..._**

**_LolOW: les retrouvailles de Morgane et Arthur, c'est compliqué... on dirait parfois que leurs destins sont destinés à s'entrecroiser sans se rejoindre, bien qu'ils soient unis à distance...Ah ! dans ce chapitre, moi aussi j'étais nostalgique de la saison 1. Je regrette la légèreté d'autrefois... Comment ça, tu n'aimes toujours pas Mordred ? Normalement, tu es censée bien l'aimer... (jusqu'à un certain point ;)) Tu as raison, ton com m'a fait sourire..._**

**_Dernière nuit avant la bataille. A malin, malin et demi... C'est la devise de ce chapitre... Mordred passe à un niveau de jeu supérieur... (je sais que c'est mon perso, mais parfois, il me fait peur lol). Vous apprécierez j'espère son côté sadique et immoral maintenant qu'il a commencé à se lâcher pour de bon !_**

CHAPITRE 2

Le banquet de bienvenue battait son plein à Camelot.

Les Rois et les Reines alliés étaient tous arrivés dans le courant de la journée, et ils avaient été accueillis par les souverains légitimes d'Albion, de retour sur leurs terres, au lieu du prince héritier Solel avec lequel ils s'étaient habitués à traiter au cours des derniers mois, et qu'ils s'attendaient à trouver face à eux. C'avait été la grande surprise du jour. Bien sûr, Annis, Mithian, Bayard et Loth s'en étaient réjouis. Même si, pendant les premières heures des retrouvailles, les regards qu'ils avaient jetés vers les deux revenants étaient teintés d'une certaine méfiance...Pouvait-on réellement s'appuyer sur des alliés qui avaient tendance à disparaître ?

La cité de Camelot était encore en pleine effervescence suite à l'arrivée miraculeuse d'Arthur et de Guenièvre, à la veille des grandes festivités célébrant le quinquennat de la naissance d'Albion. Mais, passé le premier mouvement de joie, les gens du peuple avaient commencé à s'interroger... Où était la fameuse Coupe de Vie qui leur avait été promise ? Pourquoi le Roi ne l'avait-il pas ramenée avec lui ?

Beaucoup de bruits couraient à cause de l'histoire que Solel avait inventée...

Et les questions que se posait le peuple, les alliés de Camelot se les posaient aussi.

-Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à dire aux gens, s'exclama Solel, lorsqu'Arthur lui reprocha d'avoir menti. En l'occurrence, pour apaiser les esprits, mieux valait un beau mensonge, qu'un long silence.

Pour essayer de rattraper la situation in extremis, Merlin mit au point un récit fabriqué de toutes pièces qui tentait d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. C'était une histoire où Arthur avait pu contempler la Coupe de Vie, mais pas la ramener avec lui... une histoire où Guenièvre avait entrepris un grand pèlerinage pour se purifier de sa tristesse... et avait réussi...elle était brodée de quelques aventures chevaleresques et de quêtes enthousiastes pour faire bonne mesure, et il n'était, nulle part, fait mention de Morgane.

Cette version avait sans doute ses défauts, mais, de l'avis de tous les intéressés, elle valait toujours mieux que la réalité !

Car, comme l'avait affirmé Arthur : qui avait envie d'entendre que le Souverain d'Albion s'était retrouvé piégé à l'autre bout du monde à cause d'une panne magique de son sorcier personnel ? Qu'il s'était retrouvé esclave à Rome dans une arène ? Qu'il avait sué sang et eau dans une galère pour ramer jusqu'aux côtes de son île natale ? Ce n'était pas assez héroïque pour faire rêver qui que ce soit..

Tout aurait fonctionné parfaitement, si Gauvain n'avait pas un peu trop bu...

Sans doute, à cause des regards noirs que Mithian lui lançait depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Camelot.

La langue du chevalier avait fourché et il avait commencé à parler de Rome, ce qui avait embrouillé tout le monde.

Quand Merlin s'en était aperçu, il l'avait entraîné à l'écart pour le dégriser... et rattrapé la bourde du chevalier en s'exclamant à qui voulait l'entendre que Gauvain avait un grand talent de bonimenteur quand il était ivre !

Heureusement, Arthur et Guenièvre avaient agi en parfait tandem envers leurs invités.

Leur complicité était palpable, tandis qu'ils répondaient, le sourire aux lèvres, aux questions intriguées de leurs voisins sur leur disparition subite au cours de l'année écoulée... ainsi que sur leurs périples respectifs. La plus belle partie de leur discours à deux voix était celle qui racontait leurs retrouvailles...

Merlin avait plaisir à voir cette harmonie entre eux... et cependant, il se sentait oppressé...

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être pris en étau alors que tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre, et qu'il aurait dû être submergé de bonheur ?

D'où lui venait cette sensation de malaise qui l'assaillait par vagues ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Ce ne fut pas sans mal que Gauvain réussit à traîner Mithian de force jusqu'au secret d'une alcôve, pour lui parler en privé après qu'elle l'ait royalement ignoré toute la soirée.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant qu'elle lui coupe la parole.

-Un an, Sire Gauvain, s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Cela fait un an que je suis sans nouvelle de vous ! Comment avez-vous osé disparaître de cette manière ! Vous auriez _au moins _pu me prévenir que vous vous absentiez ! Il a fallu trois mois ! Trois mois avant que _Léon_ m'informe que vous étiez parti et que personne ne savait où au juste ! Je ne peux même pas exprimer... l'étendue de mon embarras à la pensée qu'il ait lu les missives privées que je vous avais envoyées entre-temps !

-Je vous jure que mon départ n'était pas prévu... protesta Gauvain. C'est précisément pour ça que je ne vous ai pas avertie...

-Oh ! Cela ne m'étonne vraiment pas de vous. Vous ne prévoyez jamais rien, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama la princesse.

Il eut un vaste sourire conquérant, dans une tentative désespérée pour la faire fondre avec son charme...

Elle étrécit les yeux comme une lionne en colère.

Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, il voulut l'embrasser.

Elle le gifla.

-Comment osez-vous, dit-elle, courroucée. Revenir vers moi après tous ces mois d'absence... avec ce sourire stupide et fanfaron plaqué sur votre vilaine figure... pour me raconter des inepties... sur un prétendu Empire du Sud que vous auriez traversé de long en large, et qui n'existe manifestement que dans votre imagination... tout ça... pour m'entraîner dans un coin sombre et me voler un baiser comme si je n'étais qu'une simple... fille de taverne !

Il fit un pas en arrière.

-Mithian...

-Je suis la princesse de Nemeth, pas une de vos conquêtes d'un soir !

-Et moi, je vous ai dit la vérité sur Rome ! cria-t-il, au moins aussi fort qu'elle.

-La vérité ? Ma parole, vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote, dit Mithian, perplexe. Rappelez-moi pourquoi je prends la peinede vous écouter ? Si ça se trouve, vous n'étiez même pas avec Arthur, mais perdu au fin fond d'une taverne de village à courir les femmes !

Il la saisit à l'épaule, la respiration haletante, bouleversé par ces accusations. Par tous les dieux ! Cette femme allait le rendre fou. Elle soutenait son regard comme un homme, elle résistait à sa poigne comme un guerrier.

Au lieu de la lui faire oublier, le voyage semblait avoir encore renforcé l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle. Et quand il la voyait tempêter ainsi, la seule chose dont il avait envie... était d'essayer de l'embrasser encore, alors même que sa joue lui cuisait !

-Je vous jure qu'il n'y a eu aucune autre femme. Je n'ai pas cessé un instant de penser à vous..., dit-il, d'une voix rauque.

-Un an, répéta Mithian, avec colère, en le repoussant brutalement en arrière. Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que j'allais passer autant de temps à vous attendre ? Vous n'aviez peut-être pas prévu de partir, mais moi, je ne prévois pas plus de passer la soirée à vous écouter, même si c'est pour entendre vos excuses. Je n'ai aucun désir de m'embarrasser de votre présence, si vous voulez tout savoir.

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons comme une furie, rajustant ses gantelets comme si elle s'apprêtait à partir jouter.

Gauvain la suivit du regard, bouche bée, en pensant : _quel chien... si jamais j'arrive à la reconquérir, c'est certain, je l'épouserai !_

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur guettait le bon moment pour s'éclipser avec Guenièvre depuis le début du repas.

La veille, ils avaient passé la nuit debout, à régler des détails dont ils étaient obligés de s'occuper sans attendre, et lorsqu'était enfin venu le moment de dormir un peu, ils s'étaient effondrés privés de toute énergie côte à côte, sans même se toucher.

Mais après qu'ils aient réussi à apaiser les craintes et les tensions de leurs alliés, et prouvé à tous qu'ils étaient vraiment de retour, ce soir n'appartenait qu'à eux.

C'était celui où ils se retrouveraient enfin, après un an de séparation.

Le Roi n'en pouvait plus d'attendre...

Après qu'ils aient achevé le dessert, à l'heure où les musiciens vinrent proposer leurs distractions, il se rapprocha de sa femme et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Et si nous les laissions terminer sans nous ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est très raisonnable, lui répondit Guenièvre, amusée. Nous nous sommes absentés pendant près d'un an... Recommencer maintenant risquerait de faire mauvaise impression.

-Au diable les impressions des gens, répondit-il avec fièvre. Viens.

Il lui saisit les mains et l'entraîna discrètement à l'écart.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue de leurs invités, il l'enleva dans ses bras, déterminé à la transporter en direction de leur chambre comme une jeune mariée.

Elle éclata de rire quand il la souleva,puis, ses yeux noirs jetèrent des étincelles quand elle les leva vers lui.

Elle noua ses mains autour de son cou, et, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle l'embrassa farouchement.

Pendant tout le trajet à travers les couloirs, leur baiser ne cessa pas un instant.

Ils étaient à la fois impatients d'arriver au lit et incapables d'attendre jusque là...

Ils se cognèrent aux portes et ils faillirent tomber dans les marches à plusieurs reprises dans la fièvre qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre, se comportant comme deux amants cachés plutôt que comme des époux de longue date...

Entre eux, les choses n'avaient jamais été aussi impatientes, aussi précipitées.

Même à l'époque de leurs commencements, ils avaient toujours été sages et raisonnables...

Mais ce soir, toute réserve était oubliée dans le torrent de la passion avec laquelle ils se redécouvraient.

Ils se retrouvèrent à moitié dévêtus, essoufflés, et les cheveux en désordre, avant même d'avoir atteint la porte de la chambre.

-Si on nous voyait... dit Arthur, en reprenant son souffle dans un sursaut de conscience.

Qui dura assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse jeter un coup d'oeil inquiet dans le couloir.

La jeune femme rit et répondit : «qu'importe», en cherchant à recapturer ses lèvres.

-Guenièvre ? dit Arthur, les yeux dilatés.

Elle l'observa en silence, et elle lui fit un sourire qui était tout sauf innocent.

-C'est moi, répondit-elle, d'une voix rauque.

-Je crois... que tu as passé trop de temps avec Morgane... observa-t-il.

-Tu as raison. Ta sœur est une très, très mauvaise influence, répondit-elle gravement.

Puis elle l'embrassa pour couper court à toute discussion.

Ce n'était pas un soir pour parler.

Ce soir, Gwen voulait faire l'amour avec son mari comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Elle voulait éprouver sa force et garder sa trace en elle, inscrite si profondément qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas quoiqu'il arrive.

Elle voulait voir son visage épuisé, et son sourire incrédule, quand elle sentirait son corps trembler contre le sien.

Elle voulait regarder ses yeux vagues et éperdus et savoir qu'elle lui avait donné un aperçu d'Avalon dans son étreinte.

Elle voulait inventer une nouvelle manière de lui dire «_je t'aime » _dont il se souviendrait encore après mille ans.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin se leva de sa chaise, les oreilles assourdies par la musique, le cœur en vrac, et il se dirigea vers le couloir pour s'échapper.

-Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda Solel qui revenait vers la grande salle, lorsqu'il le croisa.

-Si. Non. Je ne sais pas... J'ai la nausée, répondit-il, avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est la nourriture..., fit Solel, avec un visage perplexe. La fête de demain sera gâchée si tout le monde est malade !

-Non... je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, dit Merlin, oppressé. Il y a trop de monde à l'intérieur, je n'ai plus l'habitude. Je vais juste... aller prendre un peu l'air. Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Merlin le dépassa, la bile au bord des lèvres.

-Tu es certain que ça va aller ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas que je t'accompagne ? dit la voix de Solel, dans son dos, pleine de sollicitude.

-Non merci, ne te dérange pas...

Merlin déscendit les escaliers en hâte, arriva dans la cour, et ferma les yeux.

L'air frais lui fit du bien, mais ne réussit pas à faire disparaître son sentiment de malaise...

De nouvelles vagues de vertige vinrent l'assaillir.

Ce fut alors qu'il comprit, ce qui n'allait pas.

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec la magie...

La Source était agitée de violents remous, comme si son flux était divisé en deux mouvements contraires.

_-Alator ? _appela-t-il, par télépathie.

Le magicien qui était venu assister au banquet donné en l'honneur de la naissance d'Albion lui répondit aussitôt.

_-Que se passe-t-il, Merlin ?_

_-S'il te plaît, prends Gili et Thomas avec toi, et rejoignez-moi en bas. Il faut que je vous parle à tous les trois..._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Mordred jura entre ses dents, en voyant Alator, Gili, et Thomas se regrouper à la hâte, puis, emprunter le couloir où s'était engouffré Merlin un peu plus tôt, en réponse à son appel télépathique.

Le magicien avait senti quelque chose, il en avait la conviction...

Aucun sorcier, aucun druide d'Albion n'avait soupçonné jusqu'à présent l'invasion dont le royaume faisait l'objet.

Ikbaal et les siens utilisaient des boucliers élaborés pour masquer leur présence, et en principe, ils étaient indétectables.

Mais cinq cent soixante nécromanciens représentaient forcément un bouleversement dans la magie de la Source. Et ce bouleversement devait être perceptible à un sorcier aussi sensible qu'_Emrys. _Mordred avait toujours en tête la réaction que Merlin avait eue, un an plus tôt, face à Horsa...

Le sorcier noir était seul, et, cependant, il avait réussi à rendre le magicien d'Albion malade par sa simple présence... à cause de la nature de ses pouvoirs.

La connexion que Merlin avait avec la Source était trop forte pour qu'il puisse passer à côté de l'influence que l'armée d'Ikbaal avait sur elle... même à distance.

Mordred aurait dû se douter que Merlin découvrirait la vérité peu après son retour sur les terres d'Albion !

Ce qui signifiait que la surprise de demain risquait d'être découverte bien avant l'heure.

Mordred ne réfléchit pas.

Retournant dans ses appartements pour s'emparer de sa cape noire, il inclina son capuchon sur son visage, et lança un sort d'invisibilité pour aller espionner les magiciens en plein rassemblement.

-Ne ressentez-vous donc rien ? demandait Merlin à ses frères, visiblement perturbé.

-Non, dit Alator. Mais souviens-toi que tes pouvoirs sont supérieurs aux nôtres. Ce qui parvient à se dissimuler complètement à nos perceptions est donc passé au crible des tiennes... Peux-tu être plus précis et nous décrire ce que tu éprouves ?

-La magie est en souffrance, souffla Merlin, d'un ton troublé. La Source est agitée par des turbulences d'une violence incomparable.. Quant à ce poids qui m'écrase... ce sentiment de malaise...je n'arrive pas à me souvenir quand je l'ai déjà éprouvé... mais il m'est étrangement familier.

-Familier comme quoi ? s'inquiéta Thomas. Merlin ?

Le regard bleu du sorcier se dilata brusquement.

-Comme quand j'ai combattu Horsa, dit-il, d'une voix blanche.

Il redressa la tête et parvint à la conclusion que redoutait Mordred.

-Quelqu'un utilise la magie noire à grande échelle sur les terres d'Albion. C'est la seule explication...

-Penses-tu pouvoir localiser l'origine de ces émanations ?

-Je vais essayer, affirma Merlin.

Mordred le vit se concentrer... il savait à présent ce qui allait suivre.

Son armée serait découverte.

Voilà qui lui apprendrait à sous-estimer l'intelligence d'_Emrys..._

Mais à malin, malin et demi.

S'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Merlin planifier une contre-attaque susceptible de faire obstacle à ses projets...s'il voulait protéger son identité jusqu'au bout... il ne pouvait plus l'empêcher de découvrir la vérité à propos des cinq cents soixante nécromanciens.

Alors, il adapterait ses plans.

Et il lui donnerait une révélation digne de ce nom.

Il conjura un couloir et devança les quatre magiciens d'Albion au sein du campement d'Hengist...

Ikbaal le regarda avec surprise lorsqu'il se matérialisa devant lui.

-Que fais-tu là ? lui demanda-t-il. Nous ne devions pas nous revoir avant demain.  
-Vous avez été démasqués, répondit-il.

-Par qui ? fit Ikbaal ave surprise.

-_Emrys. _Il est très sensible à la magie noire... ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise nouvelle. Simplement, il est en route, et il apparaîtra d'ici quelques minutes... alors faites ce que je vous dis. Rassemblez-vous... Je vais tenir un discours. Efforcez-vous de prendre l'air fascinés par ce que je vous dirai... même si cela vous paraît stupide.

Ikbaal le regarda avec intérêt, et Mordred sourit.

Prenant soin de dissimuler les traits de son visage, il regarda les sorciers Saxons s'avancer vers lui.

La perspective de pouvoir s'opposer ouvertement à Merlin, en tant que Mordred, le remplissait d'excitation.

Il savourait d'avance la peur qui serait celle _d'Emrys, _quand il découvrirait le nombre, et les pouvoirs de ses ennemis... Mais il savait que ce serait l'évocation de son nom qui le ferait vraiment trembler.

Merlin devait être au courant de la prophétie selon laquelle il tuerait Arthur, puisque Kilgarrah la connaissait, au moment où il était mort.

Mordred ne pouvait résister à la tentation de lui provoquer des sueurs froides.

L'idée de le confronter sous ses traits de sorcier noir tout en continuant à jouer les alliés sous l'identité de Solel le faisait frémir d'anticipation...

_Tu vas voir comme nous allons jouer,_ pensa-t-il en démarrant sa mise en scène.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Le cœur des émanations se trouve sur les côtes de Gedref, dit Merlin, en relevant la tête, la mâchoire tendue.

-Nous devons aller voir ce qui a provoqué ces bouleversements, affirma Alator.

Merlin acquiesça et ouvrit un couloir de déplacement instantané.

-Venez, s'exclama-t-il. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre...

Alator, Gili et Thomas s'engouffrèrent à sa suite dans la fenêtre.

Ils se matérialisèrent dans les airs, au-dessus de la plage qui se trouvait par-delà le labyrinthe...

-Je ne vois rien, dit anxieusement Thomas, en scrutant la terre en-dessous d'eux.

Merlin fut incapable de lui répondre. Le sentiment d'oppression qui s'était saisi de lui à Camelot semblait s'être multiplié par cent... il transpirait à grosses gouttes, et il avait l'impression de s'affaiblir d'instant en instant, comme si sa magie était étranglée, saisie à la gorge...

Peut-être que rien n'était visible... mais il se passait certainement _quelque chose _ici.

L'or dansa dans ses yeux bleus avec le sort de révélation qu'il lança pour dévoiler la vérité...

Et soudain, elle leur apparut, dans toute l'étendue de son horreur.

La plage grouillait de soldats ennemis, la mer était recouverte de navires à perte de vue.

Merlin reconnut aussitôt les bannières du Roi Hengist.  
Mais l'aura de pouvoir qui émanait de ses troupes dépassait de loin la magie d'un seul homme...

Elle réduisait à l'état de plaisanterie le nœud auquel avait puisé Horsa en ressuscitant le corps sans vie de Smaug.

Cette magie était ténébreuse comme la mort, puissante comme la houle.

Merlin hoqueta sous le choc, alors qu'il réalisait l'ampleur des pouvoirs qui se trouvaient ramassés en-dessous de lui, prêts à frapper.

Puis, son regard se focalisa sur un homme, tout de noir vêtu, qui allait et venait devant les troupes des Saxons. Sa voix était grondante et menaçante, ses traits invisibles sous son capuchon noir, et sa cape dansait dans son sillage tandis qu'il parlait aux hommes amassés devant lui par centaines...

-Cinq cents soixante sorciers noirs, rassemblés pour former la plus puissante armée qui ait jamais été levée. Cinq cents soixante nécromanciens, déterminés à prendre le contrôle d'Albion à la pointe de leurs pouvoirs. Vous êtes terribles et fiers, braves combattants de Saxe. Vous m'avez suivi, depuis votre terre lointaine, par-delà l'océan, pour conquérir cette terre que gouverne un Roi sans mérites. Lorsque nous frapperons le cœur de Camelot demain, nul ne pourra nous arrêter. Nous détruirons le Arthur et ses chevaliers de pacotille. Nous arracherons à leurs mains misérables leur pouvoir usurpé. Et même ce traître d'Emrys ne pourra pas nous arrêter.

Un rugissement vint ponctuer ce monologue passionné.

-Merlin, souffla Alator, à côté de lui, les yeux remplis d'effroi. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux...S'ils nous attaquent, nous sommes perdus.

-Demain, répondit Merlin, horrifié. Nous pourrons leur tenir tête. Nous avons Morgane. Nous avons les disciples de l'Ile des Bénis...

-Combien sont les disciples de Morgane, tout au plus une centaine ? Et tous jeunes... et tous inexpérimentés. Ils ne sauront pas faire face à une telle force de frappe. Ils seront décimés...

-Nous avons Aithusa, souffla Merlin.

-Tu ne l'as pas vue depuis ton retour, n'est-ce pas ? dit Alator avec tristesse.

-Non, mais...

-Si tu lui avais rendu visite, tu saurais que son pouvoir suffit à peine à la maintenir en vie. Sa gestation l'a rendue fragile, Merlin. Wildor est très inquiet pour elle.

-Alors, que ferons-nous ? demanda Gili.

-Nous serons bien obligés de nous battre ! Quel autre choix existe-t-il ? s'exclama Thomas.

Merlin se rendit compte qu'ils le regardaient tous, attendant une réponse...

En bas, sur le rivage, l'homme à la cape noire se retourna vers lui. Et il pointa son doigt dans sa direction.

-Je sais que tu es là, Emrys ! s'écria-t-il. Je sais que tu m'observes !

Merlin blanchit, quand il réalisa que son bouclier d'invisibilité avait disparu, et que son ennemi pouvait le voir...

Le pouvoir corrompu de la magie noire montait en vagues hostiles à sa rencontre.

Tous les regards des sorciers de Saxe étaient tournés vers lui...

-Regarde-moi bien... ! Tu s_ais_ qui je suis. Tu connais mon nom...

Si seulement le capuchon noir avait pu se soulever ! Si seulement il avait pu regarder en-dessous...

-Je suis Mordred, triompha l'homme en noir.

Et soudain, Merlin sentit la peur s'emparer de lui.

Mordred... l'enfant-druide... le fléau d'Arthur... dont Kilgarrah lui avait dit de se débarrasser autrefois... et que les années lui avaient fait oublier !

Comment pouvait-il être devenu aussi puissant ? Comment pouvait-il avoir rassemblé une telle armée ?

Merlin pouvait sentir sa haine... vibrante, pure et destructrice.

Dans un flash aveuglant, il eut une vision : au milieu d'un champ de bataille en ruines, Arthur se retournait pour être frappé en plein coeur... son visage exprimait le choc, et la stupéfaction. Les flammes brûlaient, ardentes et dévorantes, derrière la silhouette de l'homme qui venait de le frapper... et bien que le visage de son assassin soit invisible, ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire triomphant sur son visage...

_Non, _pensa-t-il, désespéré.

Des étincelles lumineuses dansèrent devant ses yeux.

Un instant plus tard, quelque chose apparaissait entre ses doigts... il baissa les yeux sur sa main et découvrit que c'était un message enroulé...

-Merlin, le pressa Alator. Nous sommes en danger ici ! Il faut partir, vite !

Il sortit de sa transe, et fut envahi par la terreur sentant tout le poids du monde peser sur lui avec les yeux des sorciers Saxons le dévisageaient intensément, comme en attente. Ils auraient pu le frapper. Ils auraient pu le détruire... mais ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, comme s'ils l'autorisaient à s'en aller.

Sous le capuchon noir de Mordred, Merlin vit s'inscrire le même sourire qui avait déchiré sa vision fugace...

Il ouvrit le couloir de déplacement sans réfléchir, pour fuir cet endroit horrible et ses sorciers corrompus.

L'instant d'après, lui, Alator, Gili et Thomas étaient revenus à la musique de la fête, comme au sortir d'un cauchemar.

Mais le rouleau de papier était là, concret, tangible dans sa main, comme un cuisant rappel qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, lui brûlant les doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Thomas, en désignant la missive.

-Un message, répondit Merlin, le visage blême.

-Que dit-il ? insista Gili.

Merlin le déplia et lut :

_Rendez-vous demain, à l'aube, aux portes de Camelot._

_Quand les courageux champions d'Albion comprendront que leur seule issue réside dans le pavillon blanc des pourparlers._

_Tu n'as pas eu pitié de l'enfant que j'étais, mais peut-être serai-je un meilleur homme que toi ?_

_Peut-être accepterai-je de négocier les termes de la reddition d'Arthur Pendragon, et de son cher Emrys._

_Signé : Mordred._


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Julie : Mordred est malin ! La question est plutôt... Merlin et compagnie arriveront-ils à la bonne conclusion à temps ?_**

**_Emelyne : la tension va continuer de monter en flèche... mon cerveau fait des bugs parce que j'en suis au stade d'inception, c'est plus le triple niveau de rêve, c'est le triple niveau de trahison... j'espère que ça va rester clair hein... si vous vous embrouillez dites-moi d'y aller mollo ;)_**

**_Legend : personne n'aimerait être à la place de Morgane...!_**

**_Concernant ce chapitre : vous aurez raison de penser que c'est de la folie._**

**_Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu la suite._**

**_Lol._**

CHAPITRE 3

-Mordred, murmura Alator, la mâchoire serrée.

-Tu le connais, nota Merlin, en jetant un regard au Catha.

-Pas personnellement, soupira Alator. Mais j'ai entendu parler de lui. Il y a une ancienne prophétie... Elle prétend qu'Arthur mourra dans la grande bataille de Camlann, des mains d'un druide répondant au nom de Mordred...

-Camlann, souffla Merlin, en frémissant d'horreur.

Il se retourna vers Alator et demanda d'une voix tendue par l'inquiétude:

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir averti du danger ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de cette bataille ?

-J'ignorais qu'elle était si proche..., protesta le Catha. Rien ne le laissait présager !

-Pourtant, la voilà à nos portes, s'exclama Merlin. Et il n'est plus rien que nous puissions faire pour l'empêcher...

Il baissa les yeux sur le message de Mordred, l'esprit noyé par l'angoisse.

Pourquoi fallait-il que le passé revienne le hanter maintenant ?

Après tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire, après qu'il soit enfin parvenu à accomplir son destin ?

Il entendait à nouveau Kilgarrah lui annoncer, du fond de sa caverne, qu'un jour, le jeune druide blessé qu'il avait sauvé de justesse des gardes d'Uther et caché dans les appartements de Morgane se retournerait contre Arthur, et le tuerait.

_-Tel est le destin de Mordred. Tu as une chance de le contrecarrer aujourd'hui, en le laissant mourir, _lui avait dit le Grand Dragon, d'une voix impitoyable_. Saisis-la. _

Merlin se souvenait encore du dilemme horrible qui l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit.

Comment choisir entre le mal, et le pire ?

Il n'avait que seize ans, et il était terrifié.

Terrifié à l'idée de perdre Arthur, et d'échouer dans son destin, ce destin qu'il jugeait alors tellement trop grand pour lui et qu'il ne voyait pas du tout comment accomplir... Il craignait de tout faire s'effondrer comme un idiot, parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour prendre la bonne décision...

Mais il terrifié, tout autant, par la décision qu'il était supposé prendre, parce qu'elle impliquait de laisser mourir un petit garçon... et qu'il savait très bien, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder en face s'il faisait le choix de regarder ailleurs pendant que Mordred était exécuté, en dépit de tous les efforts d'Arthur, et de Morgane, pour le sauver.

Sa vie ou sa mort dépendait entièrement de lui.

C'était bien trop de pouvoir pour une seule personne.

Et son cœur trop tendre et trop honnête s'était révolté contre l'attitude que lui avait dicté Kilgarrah...

Pourtant, il avait essayé d'écouter le dragon.

Il était resté au lit au lieu de rejoindre Arthur avec le grappin nécessaire à l'évasion, à la grille où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, déterminé à n'en pas bouger même s'il devait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pendant la nuit.

A cause d'Arthur.

Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer qu'un jour, il le perdrait pour n'avoir pas fait ce qu'il fallait au bon moment...

Mais ensuite, Mordred lui avait parlé en esprit. _Où es-tu, Emrys ? _demandait-il sans cesse.

Et sa voix était si implorante, si désespérée... que Merlin l'avait quand même aidé.

Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le faire ? Comment aurait-il pu laisser mourir un innocent, sous prétexte qu'un jour, peut-être, il commettrait un crime terrible ?

Mordred n'était qu'un enfant, et Merlin s'était dit qu'il n'existait pas de destins tout tracés...

Peut-être avait-il été faible... mais il avait suivi son cœur...

Kilgarrah avait été furieux contre lui.

Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait manqué une occasion unique, il l'avait fait culpabiliser...

_Tu n'as pas eu pitié de moi..., _disait la lettre.

Merlin frissonna...

En un sens, Mordred avait raison.

Il se souvenait bien de sa deuxième rencontre avec lui...

Il était parti en hâte, pour chercher Morgane au campement des druides où il l'avait conduite afin qu'elle apprenne la vérité sur ses pouvoirs.

Il devait la prévenir avant l'arrivée d'Arthur et de ses hommes, qui croyaient qu'elle avait été enlevée...

Il n'était arrivé que quelques minutes avant les troupes de Camelot qui le talonnaient...

Et quand il avait vu Mordred, il avait repensé à l'avertissement de Kilgarrah, à sa fureur contre lui quand il avait découvert qu'il avait sauvé l'enfant au lieu de le laisser mourir...

Alors il s'était dit qu'il tenait peut-être une occasion de rectifier son erreur, et il avait essayé.

Quand l'enfant avait voulu s'enfuir, il l'avait fait tomber. Et les hommes d'Arthur s'étaient avancés vers lui, l'épée à la main, prêts à le tuer... Mordred avait crié. Et Merlin avait reculé face à la puissance de son pouvoir...Le cri du jeune druide avait tué les quatre hommes qui le menaçaient dans une explosion meurtrière.

_Jamais je ne te le pardonnerai, Emrys, _avait dit Mordred en lui adressant un regard bleu, perçant.

Puis, il avait disparu.

Merlin ne l'avait pas empêché de s'échapper...

Le faire trébucher avait déjà presque été trop pour lui.

Le Grand Dragon lui avait dit un jour, que ce serait la bonté qu'il persistait à toujours vouloir regarder en tout homme qui finirait par le perdre... Mais avec Mordred, des influences extérieures lui avaient dicté sa manière d'agir. Et sa loyauté divisée l'avait empêché d'être pleinement lui-même.

Aujourd'hui, il se demandait...

Se pouvait-il que l'erreur ait été, non d'écouter son cœur, mais de vouloir obéir à Kilgarrah en sacrifiant cet enfant ?

Se pouvait-il que ce soit la manière dont il avait fait trébucher et tomber Mordred, la manière dont il avait tenté de le livrer aux ennemis de la magie, qui l'avait poussé à rêver de vengeance, et à revenir aujourd'hui pour détruire aujourd'hui tout ce que Merlin et Arthur avaient créé ?

Merlin sentit la culpabilité l'envahir à nouveau.

Il se souvenait, de toutes ces années où il avait été lâche, où il avait gardé pour lui le secret de sa magie parce qu'il ne savait pas comment l'avouer, où il avait protégé un régime qui persécutait son peuple parce que la deuxième moitié de sa pièce en était le chef.

Ce n'était pas Arthur qui était en tort, comment Arthur aurait-il pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que persécuter les magiciens étant donné son expérience personnelle de la sorcellerie et les vues de son père sur la question ?

Merlin était seul responsable,

Il avait tellement tardé à parler, à agir, à se dévoiler...il avait si souvent « regardé ailleurs ».

Il avait été prêt à faire tous les sacrifices pour Arthur, parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il croyait en lui.

Mais il avait trop souvent oublié ou trahi les autres magiciens dans son service à son Roi.

Il avait soulagé sa conscience en se répétant qu'un jour, grâce à ses efforts, les siens seraient acceptés...

Mais n'auraient-ils pas pu l'être plus tôt, plus vite, s'il avait eu moins peur d'être rejeté par Arthur, s'il avait osé lui parler avant ?

Et ses frères magiciens n'auraient-ils pas été tout aussi acceptés, s'il en avait aidé davantage en secret au lieu de les ignorer ou de les laisser mourir ?

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la situation face à laquelle il se trouvait aujourd'hui était le fruit de son erreur, de sa faiblesse.

Il n'avait su, ni tuer Mordred, ni le protéger...

Il avait espéré le voir disparaître par d'autres mains que les siennes tout en culpabilisant de se comporter envers lui comme un ennemi de la magie.

Et Mordred avait gardé de lui l'image d'un traître dont il voulait se venger aujourd'hui..

Le petit garçon d'autrefois avait été doté d'une puissance extraordinaire pour son jeune âge...

Le magicien d'aujourd'hui était devenu redoutable. Il était revenu à la tête d'une armée invincible...

Merlin comprenait.

Il comprenait que Mordred le méprise s'il le jugeait sur ses actions d'hier.

Mais peut-être ne savait-il pas ce qu'Arthur et lui avaient accompli depuis cinq ans...

Peut-être ignorait-il, que Merlin avait fini par défendre la magie, qu'Arthur avait fini par l'accepter et par l'aimer, et que, quelles que soient les erreurs qu'ils aient pu commettre du temps où ils étaient jeunes, ils les avaient rattrapées en unissant Albion.

Peut-être renoncerait-il à ses projets, quand il comprendrait.

Peut-être l'entrevue de demain permettrait-elle de désamorcer la guerre...

Peut-être Mordred accepterait-il d'entendre raison.

-Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? demanda Gili, bouleversé.

-Il faut que j'aille parler à Arthur, murmura Merlin.

Il avait le cœur dans la gorge en remontant vers la chambre du Roi.

Il allait devoir convaincre son ami de se rendre à ces pourparlers...

Parce qu'une chose était certaine, s'ils ne réussissaient pas à persuader Mordred de renoncer à ses projets, Camelot était perdue.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo).

-Arthur ! dit Merlin, en pénétrant dans les appartements du Roi.

-Moins fort ! dit celui-ci, en indiquant Guenièvre qui dormait profondément.

Puis il eut une grimace et ajouta :

-Tu sais, il faut vraiment que tu penses à frapper de temps en temps. Passe encore pour les matinées, mais il _pourrait _arriver que nous soyions occupés quand tu te mets en tête de débarquer en pleine nuit... !

-Arthur...

Le Roi qui venait de passer une chemise par-dessus sa tête lui adressa un second regard, et, cette fois, il se figea. Son regard passa du mode royal-vaguement-condescendant au mode franchement-interpellé-et-à-l'écoute.

-Merlin, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le magicien détourna la tête.

-Il faut que je vous parle, souffla-t-il. J'ai découvert quelque chose... quelque chose de terrible... Albion est en danger, Arthur. La guerre est aux portes de Camelot, et cette fois... il y a de grandes chances pour que la victoire soit impossible.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin se tut, le regard rivé au visage d'Arthur, qui absorbait le choc de ses révélations en silence.

Ils étaient tous deux assis dans le couloir, côte à côte, plongés dans l'ombre.

Le jeune magicien avait parlé précipitamment pendant quinze bonnes minutes pour expliquer à son ami ce qu'il avait trouvé, sur les côtes de Gedref, mais maintenant, ses lèvres étaient closes alors qu'il guettait les expressions d'Arthur avec angoisse. Il s'était attendu à de la colère, à de la douleur, à du désespoir.

Mais le regard du Roi était juste hébété.

-Cinq cents soixante Horsa, murmura-t-il d'une voix creuse, comme s'il restait incrédule face à l'ampleur du phénomène. Et dire que je pensais vivre ma plus belle nuit depuis des années...

-Je suis tellement désolé, dit Merlin, le cœur brisé. C'est ma faute, Arthur. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'en prendre à Mordred à l'époque... c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à se retourner contre nous c'est moi qui ai fait de lui l'ennemi qu'il est devenu...

-Merlin. Ne dis pas ça, dit Arthur, en lui serrant doucement le bras.

Mais le jeune magicien secoua la tête, horrifié.

-Quand Kilgarrah m'a dit que ce petit garçon vous tuerait... j'ai eu tellement peur... que j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de nuire. J'ai mal agi... Mordred était un enfant, pas une menace.

-Il en est une aujourd'hui, souffla Arthur.

-A cause de moi. Si vous mourez dans la bataille de demain, que deviendrai-je ? Je n'arrive pas à concevoir le monde sans vous, Arthur. Je refuse de l'imaginer!

Merlin tremblait. Bouleversé, Arthur passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'apaiser, l'étreignant avec force jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il inclina son front contre le sien et il dit doucement :

-Ne pense pas à ça. Je ne suis pas encore mort. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'une prophétie prétend que je le serai demain, que cela se produira forcément. Arrête d'avoir peur. S'il te plaît. La peur te fait perdre ta faculté innée à réfléchir brillamment, et j'ai besoin de toi pour ça, maintenant.

Merlin hocha la tête en silence, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Vous ne mourrez pas si je peux l'empêcher, murmura-t-il, d'une voix oppressée. Je donnerai ma vie pour vous sauver sans hésiter.

-Et c'est ça que tu appelles _réfléchir brillamment ? _Merlin...tu parles comme s'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Mais ta magie est puissante... je l'ai _vue_ à l'oeuvre. Peut-être peux-tu réussir à les combattre.  
-Vous m'avez vu livrer bataille contre Horsa, répondit Merlin, la gorge serrée. Ma magie est puissante, et dans un duel classique, je peux l'emporter facilement contre n'importe quel adversaire. Mais les arts noirs changent la donne. Ils me rendent malade. Ils épuisent mes forces...

-Pourtant, tu as détruit Horsa, lui rappela le Roi.

-Horsa était seul, Arthur, dit Merlin, le visage déchiré par l'inquiétude. Les sorciers de Mordred sont des centaines. C'est beaucoup trop... même pour quelqu'un comme moi.

-Et avec l'aide de Morgane, et de ses disciples ?

-Elle nous permettrait de résister plus longtemps. Mais pas de remporter la victoire, dit Merlin, en secouant la tête.

-Très bien.

Arthur prit une inspiration profonde, les yeux rivés sur le message de Mordred, que lui avait donné Merlin un peu plus tôt.

-Nous allons négocier, décida-t-il.

-J'espérais que vous diriez cela, mais je crains que cette discussion ne mène pas forcément à une issue favorable.

-Mordred ne peut pas avoir oublié ce qui s'est passé lors de notre dernière rencontre. C'est moi qui l'ai aidé à échapper au bourreau. Je l'ai fait évader et je l'ai rendu à son peuple. Je lui ai sauvé la vie. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il veuille vraiment ma mort. J'irai lui parler... et je le ferai changer d'avis.  
-Je viens avec vous, dit aussitôt Merlin.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que j'avais l'intention de te laisser en arrière ? lui répondit Arthur avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Merlin étrécit les yeux et son Roi soupira, comme une évidence :

-Bien sûr que tu viens avec moi.

Il adopta un visage déterminé et ajouta :

-Maintenant, il va falloir prévenir tout le monde... Camelot doit se préparer à la bataille pour le cas où elle devrait avoir lieu malgré tout. Fais sonner le tocsin pour donner l'alerte, et dis à Léon de fermer les portes de la ville. La garde doit se mobiliser en défense. Je vais me charger personnellement de réveiller Annis, Mithian, Loth, et Bayard. Il nous faut rassembler le Conseil de la Table Ronde... Nous avons une stratégie à élaborer.

Merlin hocha la tête et se redressa, les poings serrés.

Il admirait la résolution et le sang froid d'Arthur...

-Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure, dans la chambre du Conseil, dit gravement le Roi.

Le jeune magicien était sur le point de disparaître pour donner l'alerte quand Arthur ajouta comme après réflexion :

-Merlin ?

-Oui ?

Le Roi hésita un instant avant de s'exclamer:

-Dis à Morgane qu'elle nous rejoigne aussi. Nous aurons besoin d'elle...

Merlin opina de la tête, prêt à partir, mais Arthur l'arrêta une seconde fois et s'exclama :

-Attends, attends !

-Oui ?

-J'ai besoin... que tu me laisses cinq minutes d'avance avant de sonner l'alerte, dit Arthur, d'un air embarrassé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Merlin, déconcerté.

Son Roi lui adressa un regard implorant et affirma :

-S'il te plaît, ne me le demande pas... Je dois juste... faire quelque chose avant que les cloches ne réveillent tout le monde, d'accord ? Quelque chose...de _privé._

-D'accord, acquiesça Merlin, bien qu'il n'y comprenne rien.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur fonça jusqu'aux appartements d'Arwin, le médecin de la Cour.

Le jeune homme était endormi, mais il le réveilla en le secouant par l'épaule.

-J'ai besoin d'un soporifique puissant, dit-il. Immédiatement.

Arwin le dévisagea en clignant des yeux, visiblement chiffonné par cette demande impromptue, mais il se leva, et il se dirigea vers ses étagères.

Il prit un flacon et le tendit à son Roi, en murmurant :

-Teinture de belladone...

-Merci, dit Arthur, en saisissant le flacon.

-Puis-je vous demander qui vous voulez endormir ? demanda Arwin, perplexe.

-Ma femme, répondit Arthur sans hésiter.

Les yeux du médecin s'agrandirent.

-Si la Reine est insomniaque, il existe d'autres moyens pour...

-Arwin, coupa Arthur.

Le médecin le dévisagea et il vit les questions défiler sur sa figure.

Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre d'entre elles, le Roi affirma :

-Je n'ai pas le temps de débattre de ce sujet avec vous, désolé.

Arwin hocha la tête, de plus en plus perplexe.

-Soyez prudent avec ça, recommanda-t-il quand même, en pointant le flacon de belladone du doigt. N'administrez pas plus de deux gouttes à la fois sinon vous mettrez ses jours en danger... et ce n'est pas ce que vous cherchez à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, protesta Arthur, indigné que l'idée ait même pu lui effleurer l'esprit.

Il quitta les appartements d'Arwin en trombe. Il voulait atteindre la chambre avant que ne sonne le tocsin... Il courut comme un fou à travers les couloirs, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas enfoncer la porte quand il toucha au but. Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il approcha silencieusement du lit.

Guenièvre dormait toujours profondément, ses cheveux, étalés sur les oreillers, son corps assoupi, protégé par les draps qui la recouvraient...

Sa Reine bien-aimée, si brave, si intrépide... qu'il ne réussirait jamais à éloigner de la bataille si elle se réveillait maintenant, parce qu'elle refuserait d'être laissée en arrière.

Il connaissait son cœur, il savait qu'elle était pouvait être aussi farouche que ses chevaliers les plus obstinés quand elle le décidait...

Mais cette nuit, il l'avait enfin retrouvée, et il ne voulait pas la perdre à nouveau...

_Elle sera furieuse quand elle découvrira ce que j'ai fait, _pensa-t-il, coupable, en débouchant le flacon.

Mais il laissa néanmoins tomber les deux gouttes nécessaires entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, parce qu'il était incapable de l'imaginer périr au combat, aux prises avec les épées et la magie noire...

_Pardonne-moi, mon amour, _pensa-t-il.

Les cloches se mirent à sonner.

Les paupières de Guenièvre restèrent closes.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin avait assez attendu.

Il fit sonner le tocsin et se matérialisa l'instant d'après dans la chambre de Léon qui s'éveillait en panique au puissant tintement des cloches.

-Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit le chevalier.

-Une grande armée Saxonne s'est rassemblée sur les côtes de Gedref. Ils ont des centaines de sorciers maléfiques avec eux. Camelot est sur le point d'être attaquée, résuma Merlin. Nos ennemis peuvent arriver aux portes de la ville à tout instant.

-Il faut chercher Solel, et les autres chevaliers, s'exclama Léon.

Ils se précipitèrent en hâte dans les appartements du prince héritier, et le trouvèrent debout, en bras de chemise.

Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas fermé l'oeil... ses vêtements n'étaient pas froissés comme ils l'auraient été s'il avait dormi tout habillé, et même en étant rapide, il n'avait pas pu sauter dans ses bottes aussi vite s'il était profondément endormi quand les cloches avaient sonné.

-Encore tes insomnies ? lui demanda Léon, en remarquant les mêmes détails que Merlin.

Mais Solel ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

Son visage était un masque d'inquiétude...

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il aussitôt. Pourquoi le tocsin sonne-t-il l'alerte ?

Merlin se lança dans des explications plus détaillées pendant qu'ils déscendaient vers l'armurerie, réveillant au passage Perceval, Elyan et Gauvain. Le temps que les chevaliers revêtent leurs armures, la garde était rassemblée dans la cour... Solel donna ses ordres avec efficacité, sans perdre de temps. Il commanda que les portes de la cité soient fermées, que la garde prenne son poste sur les remparts et que la population soit rassemblée pour être conduite au château, en sécurité.

Merlin admira la rapidité avec laquelle il se faisait obéir.

Le temps qu'il avait passé aux commandes de Camelot l'avait fait mûrir... et il semblait avoir développé les qualités d'un chef.

Le jeune homme discret qu'il avait connu autrefois paraissait bien loin...

-Je devrais aller avec la garde, dit Solel en se retournant vers ses frères, lorsque les hommes à qui il venait de donner ses instructions partirent au pas de course rejoindre leurs postes.

-Non, répondit fermement Merlin. Arthur veut convoquer un Conseil en urgence. Il aura besoin de toi à ses côtés...

_-_J'irai, affirma Perceval.

Et les autres hochèrent la tête.

_-Gili, _appela Merlin, par télépathie.

-_Je les accompagne, _répondit aussitôt le jeune magicien. _Je t'informerai dès que les Saxons apparaîtront._

_-Merci...le champ de force de la magie noire a commencé à se déplacer... ils sont en route. Je sens qu'ils arriveront d'ici très peu de temps..._

Merlin se concentra, et il tourna ses pensées vers Morgane.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Aithusa était arrivée sur l'Ile des Bénis au cœur de la nuit, en proie aux douleurs des premières contractions.

Morgane avait été la première à accourir près d'elle.

Elle était aux côtés de la dragonne quelques heures plus tôt quand celle-ci avait décidé qu'il était temps, pour elle, de quitter la caverne. Elle aurait voulu voler avec elle, mais Aithusa lui avait dit :

-Je n'ai pas la force de te transporter.

Alors la grande prêtresse l'avait devancée au Sanctuaire où elle l'avait attendue avec crainte, redoutant qu'elle ne réussisse pas à trouver l'énergie d'arriver à son but... Chaque instant d'attente supplémentaire était une torture où elle s'imaginait sa Reine s'écrasant dans la mer en furie, incapable de battre plus longtemps des ailes...

Mais Aithusa avait réussi.

Seulement, quand elle s'était posée lourdement à côté du Temple de la Magie, épuisée par le trajet, elle était restée comme morte pendant près d'une heure, les paupières closes comme si le violent effort qu'elle avait fourni pour atteindre la Source l'avait terrassée...

Morgane avait redouté qu'elle n'ouvre plus jamais les yeux.

C'était alors que Wildor était arrivé avec Elma, la plus talentueuse des disciples du Temple de l'Esprit.

-Elle est entrée en transe, dit le jeune magicien à Morgane. Elle nous avait prévenus que cela risquait d'arriver quand elle se retrouverait à bout de forces...

-Il faut la ramener, s'exclama Morgane. Si elle ne participe pas au travail en utilisant activement sa magie, ses œufs mourront en elle. Les contractions ont commencé. Le délai dont elle dispose n'excède pas cinq heures, et elle a cinq oeufs à mettre au monde.

Wildor regarda Elma, et la jeune sorcière hocha la tête.

Fermant les yeux, elle se projeta vers le Voile qui séparait le monde des vivants de celui des esprits qui avaient rejoint la Source, pour invoquer la présence requise...

-Qui appelle-t-elle ? demanda Morgane à Wildor.

-Le père, répondit le jeune homme.

Ils ne firent que ressentir brièvement la présence immense et bienveillante de Kilgarrah.

Mais quand sa voix majestueuse s'éleva pour ordonner : _Aithusa... bats-toi ! _la dragonne blanche ouvrit tout grands ses beaux yeux d'argent, ses forces retrouvées, et elle entra activement en travail.

C'était une véritable épreuve, avec la Source agitée de remous et de déchirures, et elle luttait avec bravoure pour pouvoir expulser le premier de ses œufs en-dehors d'elle.

Les dragons n'accouchaient comme aucune autre créature vivante...

Aithusa avait expliqué le processus à Morgane entre deux délires sur les futurs possibles.

D'abord, la paroi de leur abdomen s'affinait jusqu'à devenir translucide, et ils devaient faire déscendre leurs œufs un à un dans le sac qui se formait contre leur ventre. Puis, ils devaient les faire remonter jusqu'à leur œsophage grâce à de violentes contractions, avant de les irradier dans la magie vivante de leur souffle. Ils les mettaient au monde par la gueule, en les recrachant tout étincelants de pouvoir.

Sans l'ultime irradiation, les petits finiraient morts-nés...

A présent, toute la communauté du Sanctuaire entourait Aithusa.

Wildor était agenouillé à côté de sa tête, et caressait les écailles de son chanfrein en lui murmurant ses encouragements d'une voix tendre.

Elma psalmodiait pour libérer son esprit, en l'autorisant à se détacher suffisamment de son enveloppe pour fuir la douleur physique lorsqu'elle se faisait trop forte.

Morgane agissait en contrepoint de la jeune sorcière, une main posée sur le ventre de la Reine dont la peau ne cessait de s'affiner d'instant en instant, pour s'efforcer de soulager ses contractions par magie, accompagnant le travail à petites salves.

Les autres disciples du Sanctuaire avaient formé un cercle autour d'Aithusa, se tenant par la main pour le refermer dans une ronde protectrice. Des globes de lumière bleue dansaient dans les airs, tout autour d'eux, pour illuminer les ténèbres de la nuit et réconforter la dragonne blanche de leur douce clarté. Les voix harmonieuses des magiciens s'unissaient dans une grande prière aux esprits de la terre, de l'eau et du ciel, tandis qu'ils récitaient les chants sacrés de l'Ancien Culte pour saluer la venue au monde des nouveaux êtres magiques. La veillée s'annonçait longue et pénible, mais les magiciens de l'Ile s'étaient préparés, et leur présence adoucissait les tourments de la Reine...

Malgré toute l'attention dont elle bénéficiait, la souffrance d'Aithusa était à son apogée.

Les formes des œufs roulaient sous la peau de son abdomen, et elle ne respirait plus que par grandes inspirations tremblantes...

-Nous sommes avec toi, ma Dame, lui répétait Wildor, agenouillé devant elle.

-Courage, ma belle Aithusa, l'encourageait Morgane, en lui faisant écho.

Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit la voix de Merlin l'appeler.

-_Morgane, _lui dit-il. _Tu dois venir à Camelot immédiatement._

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, et elle resta un instant figée par l'indécision, ne sachant que faire...

-_Morgane... est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

_-Je ne peux pas venir, Merlin. Aithusa est en travail, elle a besoin de moi à ses côtés.., _lui répondit-elle.

-_Tu ne comprends pas, _reprit Merlin, d'un ton désespéré. _D'ici l'aube, nous serons en guerre. Hengist est revenu, et cette fois, il n'a pas ramené qu'un seul sorcier... mais des centaines... Mordred est avec lui._

_-Mordred ?_

Morgane sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Merlin ne pouvait pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne pouvait pas avoir découvert la vérité.  
-_Oui, Mordred. L'enfant que nous avons sauvé ensemble autrefois... Kilgarrah m'avait averti à son sujet... Il m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait, pour tuer Arthur... Morgane, tu dois nous aider. Je ne peux pas combattre cinq cent soixante sorciers noirs à moi seul. Toi et tes disciples êtes notre seule chance... Arthur réunit un Conseil extraordinaire. La séance commencera d'ici quelques instants... Viens. Je t'en prie. Nous avons besoin de toi.  
-Très bien, _répondit Morgane, sous le choc.

Lorsque Merlin rompit la connexion, elle sentit la rage monter en elle.

Comment Mordred avait-il pu être assez stupide pour dévoiler son armée à Merlin _maintenant _?

Comment pourrait-elle assister à ce Conseil et affronter le regard d'Arthur en sachant qu'elle avait pris la décision de l'abandonner à une mort certaine ?

Comment pourrait-elle laisser croire à Merlin qu'elle allait l'aider alors qu'elle prévoyait de le faire tomber dans un piège ?

Et comment pourrait-elle laisser Aithusa au moment où sa Reine avait le plus besoin d'elle ?

C'était de la folie !

La dragonne tourna son long cou vers elle, et la dévisagea intensément.

-Morgane, dit-elle. Tu dois partir.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et aiguisa sa détermination.

-Je sais, dit-elle.

-Wildor veillera sur moi, lui promit Aithusa. Lui et moi, nous avons un accord.  
Leurs regards s'accrochèrent profondément, le vert et l'argent, l'humaine et la dragonne.

_-Quels que soient les sacrifices,_dit la voix d'Aithusa, dans l'esprit de Morgane.

-Quels que soient les sacrifices, répondit fermement Morgane, en soutenant le regard de sa Reine

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

L'armée ennemie avait commencé à déferler du néant devant les murs de Camelot juste après que la garde ait refermé les portes de la ville. Lorsque les fenêtres magiques étaient apparues par dizaines dans le ciel obscur pour vomir les combattants ennemis par milliers, la garde de Camelot avait cessé d'espérer en toute contre-attaque.

Les Saxons étaient indénombrables; la puissance de frappe de leurs sorciers, palpable dans l'air qui crépitait de la promesse d'une sorcellerie barbare.

Les chevaliers postés en défense s'accrochaient à leurs armes face au spectacle terrible des troupes de Saxe que la nuit ne révélait qu'à moitié...

Les ténèbres grouillaient, parcourus d'étincelles.

-Nous n'en ressortirons pas vivants, n'est-ce pas ? dit Perceval à Gili, à ses côtés.

Le jeune magicien ne répondit rien.

Il avait la gorge serrée et la bouche sèche... Les troupes ennemies continuaient à s'amasser devant les murs, mais restaient en attente.

-Pourquoi n'attaquent-ils pas ? murmura sombrement le chevalier.

-Leur chef... Mordred, murmura Gili. Il a envoyé un message à Arthur... il veut lui parler, demain, à l'aube. Je crois... qu'il veut lui demander de se rendre.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

La chambre du Conseil était en proie au chaos. Bayard allait et venait en vociférant, Annis jurait par tous les dieux qu'elle allait mettre son armure et sortir affronter leurs ennemis sur le champ.

Loth affirmait qu'Arthur était de mèche avec les Saxons et qu'il les avait tous piégés ici sous prétexte de les faire festoyer, parce qu'il avait l'intention de les vendre à ses ennemis en échange de sa peau.

Mithian coupa court au débat lorsqu'elle insista pour que Thomas l'emmène sur les remparts afin de voir leurs ennemis de ses propres yeux.

Elle en revint pâle comme la mort et elle affirma :

-Les hommes d'Hengist sont dix fois plus nombreux qu'ils ne l'étaient à Nemeth.

Les trois autres souverains insistèrent pour monter aux remparts à leur tour afin de constater l'ampleur de la menace par eux-mêmes.

Arthur affirma qu'il les accompagnerait.

Alator et Merlin furent forcés de tous les transporter sur-place...

Lorsque Merlin vit le spectacle qui se déroulait à leurs pieds, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il sentit la main d'Arthur se poser sur la sienne, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent dans un geste de réconfort muet. Ils restèrent côte à côte, en silence, partageant une même pensée... _c'est la fin. _Aucun d'eux ne le dit à voix haute, cependant.

Ce n'étaient pas des mots qu'il était possible de prononcer...

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la table ronde, Bayard s'exclama pourtant sans honte :

-Nous allons tous périr demain.

Tous les chevaliers présents commencèrent à s'enflammer... Léon disait qu'il fallait penser au peuple, Gauvain était d'accord avec Annis et voulait charger sans même attendre l'aube. Elyan demanda où était Guenièvre. Mithian gifla Loth pour qu'il cesse de répéter qu'Arthur les avait trahis.

Arthur fut obligé de crier pour rétablir le silence.

-Mesdames et Messieurs ! Je vous en prie. Nous n'arriverons à rien si nous ne gardons pas notre calme.

-Notre calme ? s'exclama Annis. Enfin, Arthur ! Vous les avez vus comme nous tous ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! Votre sorcier lui-même n'est pas de taille à les repousser ! A l'aube, lorsqu'ils lanceront leur attaque, nous serons submergés par le nombre... et nous mourrons, exactement comme l'affirme Bayard. La seule question qui subsiste est de savoir _comment. _Cachés la queue entre les jambes, ou les armes à la main ?

Les disputes reprirent de plus belle.

Arthur couvrit son visage de sa main.

-Arthur est le souverain légitime d'Albion ! tonna Solel en se levant brusquement, plein d'autorité. Alors nous allons tous cesser de parler à tort et à travers... pour écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire.

Sa voix était si claire qu'elle imposa le silence...

Merlin le regarda, toujours aussi étonné par la prestance qu'il avait acquise en l'absence d'Arthur, mais reconnaissant pour la manière dont il secondait le Roi.

Il se demandait où était Morgane...

Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait appelée depuis une éternité.

Elle aurait déjà dû être là... à moins qu'Aithusa n'ait des problèmes ?

-Merci, Solel, dit le Roi, en regardant son héritier d'un air soulagé.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec un sourire réconfortant.

Arthur se retourna vers l'assemblée.

-Nous n'allons pas nous déchirer les uns les autres, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Ni nous quereller sans fin sur ce qu'il convient de faire. Nous n'allons pas nous livrer à des pronostics inutiles sur l'issue de la bataille. Ni nous lamenter sur une situation à laquelle nous ne pouvons rien changer. Au matin, j'irai voir Mordred, comme il l'a réclamé. Et je m'efforcerai de négocier une trève avec lui. Mais si les négociations échouent, nous serons prêts pour la guerre, et si le moment vient de combattre côte à côte pour défendre tout ce que nous avons construit ensemble, nous le ferons en frères, avec honneur, et avec courage, que nous devions tomber, ou non.

Merlin écouta le discours d'Arthur d'une oreille distraite... son ami avait toujours été doué pour battre le rappel des cœurs à l'heure la plus sombre, mais il se faisait du souci pour Morgane...

-_Où es-tu ? _l'appela-t-il.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle apparut.

Elle se matérialisa en-dehors du cercle, à proximité d'un pilier, si discrètement qu'au début, il fut le seul à la remarquer.

Elle était très pâle.

Ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes noirs.

Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, dans un geste défensif...

_-Morgane... ça ne va pas ? _demanda Merlin

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre.

Arthur, remarquant la direction dans laquelle Merlin regardait, s'aperçut de la présence de sa soeur, et s'interrompit au beau milieu d'une phrase...

Les autres membres de l'assemblée, trouvant son silence suspect suivirent son regard...

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur la Grande Prêtresse au même moment.

-Qu'est-ce que cette sorcière fait ici ? s'exclama Annis, en pointant sur elle un doigt courroucé.

-Cette « sorcière » est ma sœur, Annis, répondit Arthur d'un ton ferme. Il se trouve aussi qu'elle est la dernière des Grandes Prêtresses de l'Ancien Culte et que toutes les forces magiques d'Albion lui obéissent. Elle est venue parce que _je _le lui ai demandé. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il encore des objections à sa présence ?

Le silence retomba sur l'assemblée.

Morgane regarda les membres du Conseil qui la dévisageaient en chien de faïence, sans desserrer les lèvres pour les saluer, une expression de défi dans ses yeux verts, harassés de fatigue.

Finalement, ce fut Solel qui rompit le silence, en se retournant vers elle.

-Bienvenue, Dame Morgane, la salua-t-il avec respect..

Arthur adressa un regard plein de gratitude au prince héritier. Les chevaliers, sortant de leur engourdissement, se levèrent de leurs chaises pour manifester leurs hommages à la soeur du Roi...

Morgane regarda Arthur. Puis ses yeux sautèrent sur Merlin, qui la dévisageait pensivement, avant de s''arrêter brièvement sur le prince héritier Solel.

Merlin vit la jeune femme frissonner.

Elle avait l'air complètement perdue.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-_Morgane... ça ne va pas ? Est-ce qu'il est arrivé... quelque chose avec Aithusa ? _demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-_Elle est toujours en travail, _lui répondit Morgane, à travers leur lien télépathique. _Elle souffre énormément... _

_-Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de venir, _lui répondit-il, avec sincérité. _Mais nous avons vraiment besoin de toi ici. Arthur ne s'en sort pas avec les membres du Conseil... Tu es la seule à pouvoir leur redonner courage..._

Morgane hésita.

Elle savait que Mordred espionnait leur conversation... elle ne pouvait se permettre aucun écart, mais elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait.

_-Merlin... est-ce que tu as vu les nécromanciens dont tu m'as parlé ?_

-_Oui. Je les ai vus. _

_-Et... Mordred ? Tu l'as vu, lui aussi ?_

_-Oui._

_-Et tu l'as reconnu ?_

_-Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, il m'a dit son nom lui-même..._

_-Comment était-il ?_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Avait-il beaucoup changé ?_

_-Les sorciers changent quand ils choisissent de s'adonner aux arts noirs, _lui répondit Merlin.

_-Tu peux compter sur les magiciens du sanctuaire pour combattre à vos côtés, _lui assura Morgane_._

_-Les Saxons sont tellement nombreux...Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'espoir, hélas. Mais il faut que tu fasses croire le contraire aux membres du Conseil. S'il te plaît. Il ne nous reste pas très longtemps avant la venue de l'aube et il faut absolument qu'ils cessent de se déchirer entre eux._

Morgane se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

Face à elle, le débat avait repris...

-Nous ne pouvons pas vaincre une armée de plusieurs milliers de Saxons flanqués de cinq cents soixante sorciers noirs, rugissait Loth. Nous allons perdre, et nous serons détruits !

-Du diable si nous serons détruits sans nous battre, répondait Annis. Magie ou non, nul ne m'empêchera de chevaucher sus à l'ennemi quand le jour se lèvera !

La Reine du Nord se retourna vers Arthur.

-Vous ne devriez même pas vous abaisser à négocier avec ces misérables !

-Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Arthur.

Morgane suivait la discussion, indécise.

De temps à autre, son regard perplexe volait vers le visage de «Solel», qui siégeait à la droite d'Arthur.

Il se comportait toujours en bras droit indéfectible envers son Roi...

Et visiblement, personne n'était au courant de sa véritable identité...

Pourtant, Merlin savait que les sorciers Saxons avaient Mordred pour chef...

Comment son «cher amour » avait-il fait pour faire émerger cette information sans trahir sa couverture de prince héritier ?

A quoi jouait-il donc ?

Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas avertie de cette partie de son plan ?

Etait-ce une manière de tester sa fidélité que de la confronter ainsi aux représentants de Camelot en sa présence ? Voulait-il vérifier qu'elle n'allait pas se retourner contre lui ?

Elle aurait tant aimé savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête...

Il était hors de question d'utiliser la télépathie pour lui demander ce qu'il attendait d'elle, bien sûr .

Merlin aurait aussitôt intercepté leurs communications...

Elle voulait absolument que Mordred croie qu'elle était dans son camp... mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire douter Merlin de son allégeance.

Et comment pouvait-elle faire le jeu de Mordred s'il lui cachait ses intentions ?

Il l'ignorait ostensiblement à présent, prenant soin de ne jamais regarder dans sa direction.

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en réalisant à quel point il pouvait être retors et manipulateur... Il prenait plaisir à la situation. Il savourait ce désordre, ce chaos.

Elle sentait ce plaisir, sous sa surface policée.

Elle en éprouvait autant d'écoeurement que de fascination. Elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il puisse être vicieux à ce point-là.


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Merci pour votre soutien, Julie, Emelyne et Legend ! _**

**_Morgane va certainement craquer avant la fin de la bataille, mais de quelle manière vous le verrez, et ça pourrait conduire à des résultats inattendus !_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le suivant est presque terminé !_**

CHAPITRE 4

-Vous n'étiez pas à la bataille de Nemeth. Vous n'avez pas vu ce que nous avons affronté.. _M__oi, _je sais. J'étais là, comme Mithian, Thomas, Léon, Perceval, Alator... et surtout, Merlin et Solel, qui ont combattu Smaug, et Horsa à mes côtés. Nous savons tous à quel point la magie noire des Saxons peut être terrible...Nous savons tous que face à elle, nos chances sont très minces.

Le regard d'Arthur était rempli de tristesse alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles à l'attention d'Annis.

Et Morgane avait conscience de tout ce dont ce moment était lourd.

La lassitude et la colère de son frère qui tentait de calmer les élans de la souveraine du Nord.

L'inquiétude de Merlin dont les pensées étaient tournées vers la menace d'un Mordred fantôme, parce qu'il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre le prince héritier Solel et l'enfant druide d'autrefois.

L'amusement de Mordred qui regardait le Conseil de la Table Ronde se déchirer avec délectation sous ses dehors de chevalier fidèle.

Si elle avait été libre de faire comme elle l'entendait, si elle avait été libre de n'écouter que son cœur, Morgane aurait dévoilé la vérité, ici et maintenant, mis fin à la mise en scène, coupé court à la comédie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait été enchaînée bien des années auparavant, et aujourd'hui, elle l'était triplement : à son destin, à son démon, et à l'amant qui croyait avoir fait d'elle son esclave.

Arthur, Merlin, Mordred, espéraient tous en son allégeance. Et avec chacun d'eux, elle devrait en passer par le mensonge et la tricherie pour arriver à ses fins. Aithusa l'avait prévenue : elle n'avait pas hérité de la part la plus facile... ce qu'elle devait faire, maintenant, lui était odieux au point de lui sembler insoutenable, mais elle serait courageuse. Il n'était rien à quoi elle ne soit pas prête à renoncer pour embrasser sa mission, ni son intégrité, ni sa parole, ni son cœur. Jusqu'à la mort, s'il le fallait, la dernière des Grandes Prêtresses ne suivrait aucun autre chemin que le sien propre, et les dés étaient jetés.

Elle s'avança en direction du Conseil, et elle affirma :

-Merlin était seul pour combattre Horsa. Cette fois-ci, les choses seront différentes...

-Différentes, à moins que tu ne décides de nous faire faux bond, comme il y a un an, intervint Arthur, en lui adressant un regard plein de doutes. J'ai besoin de pouvoir te faire confiance cette fois-ci, Morgane. Alors, dis-moi. Vas-tu encore changer d'avis au dernier moment ? Ou peux-tu nous assurer que les tiens viendront bel et bien à notre secours ?

Si elle avait été libre, elle lui aurait juré que oui... en pensant chaque mot de son serment.

_Tu as raison de te méfier de moi, Arthur, _pensa-t-elle, en soutenant le regard de son frère. _Je vais t'abandonner, encore. Je vais te trahir, encore. Tu me mépriseras et tu me haïras. Tu penseras que que je me suis retournée contre toi de mon plein gré, parce que je ne suis qu'une sorcière.__Tu ne comprendras pas que quand j'ai fait le choix de renoncer à toi, mon cœur s'est brisé...__Tu ne réaliseras pas comme ça me fait mal de savoir que je ne regagnerai jamais ton estime, ni ton amour, parce que tu seras mort avant par ma faute. __J'aurais voulu être une sœur pour toi. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te dire à quel point je suis désolée. __Mais regarde-moi : nous nous voyons pour la dernière fois, et je suis en train de te mentir droit dans les yeux. __Je me détesterai pour ça plus que tu ne pourras jamais le faire.._

-Tu as ma promesse, Arthur, dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle sentit le poids du regard de Mordred sur elle.

Le coin de ses lèvres était très légèrement retroussé, comme s'il se délectait de l'entendre mentir à son frère face à face. Elle soutint le regard d'Arthur sans flancher, s'étonnant elle-même de ses talents de comédienne. _Quels que soient les sacrifices. _Elle l'avait promis à Aithusa. Elle eut un sourire qui ressemblait à une blessure en continuant d'une voix sourde :

-Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de voir Albion tomber aux mains des nécromanciens de Saxe..Mais il me semble important vous rappeler à vous tous, qui êtes rassemblés ici, que les institutions du Sanctuaire sont jeunes, tout comme ses disciples. Le vide générationnel créé par la Grande Purge jouera contre nous... L'ennemi auquel nous devrons faire face est dangereux, et expérimenté. Quant à la magie noire qu'utilisent les Saxons, comme l'a dit Merlin, comme tu le sais toi-même: il s'agit d' un art puissant et destructeur.

Le regard d'Arthur flancha, et elle le sentit hésiter.

-Toi aussi, tu penses donc qu'il n'y a aucun espoir ?

L'assemblée toute entière attendait sa réponse, à présent.

Elle était au centre de l'attention, au centre des attentes.

_Non, Arthur. Camelot est perdue, _lui répondit-elle en elle-même.

Mais à voix haute, elle dit :

-Il y a toujours de l'espoir.

Mordred sourit...

Et elle eut envie de lui faire mal.

Il savait à quoi il la contraignait en l'obligeant à agir ainsi...

Elle regarda vers Merlin, et elle sentit son cœur sombrer un peu plus profondément dans les abysses des ténè ami avait tellement confiance en elle... _Pardonne-moi, Emrys, _pensa-t-elle, le cœur rempli de elle maintint le masque en place sur son visage et lui mentit jusque dans l'intimité de leur lien télépathique en affirmant :

_-C'est la vérité, tu sais, Merlin. Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. Nous sommes moins expérimentés, moins nombreux que les sorciers Saxons. Mais mes disciples sont courageux, et nous avons quelque chose que nos ennemis n'ont pas... ._

Elle sentit Merlin hésiter alors qu'il la dévisageait avec intensité. «Quoi ? » disaient ses yeux bleus.

Elle lui sourit et se prépara à proférer le plus odieux des mensonges qu'elle avait faits jusqu'ici.

-_Une Reine blanche... et cinq œufs qui sont sur le point de donner naissance à une nouvelle génération de dragons._

Elle perçut sa résistance. Elle n'était pas inattendue... Merlin était un Seigneur des Dragons, il connaissait bien des choses à leur sujet. Tenter de lui mentir sur un tel terrain était risqué, elle le savait... .mais Merlin pouvait n'avait pas rendu visite à la dragonne blanche depuis son retour en Albion, il n'avait pas vu sa faiblesse. Il ne l'avait pas écoutée murmurer que cinq œufs étaient un pari presque impossible à tenir pour une créature qui était censée n'en produire qu'un seul à la fois...

Et Morgane avait besoin qu'il la croie. Parce que, même si c'était le plan le plus vicieux qui soit, même si le simple fait de l'avoir conçu la rendait malade... les pouvoirs de Seigneur de Dragon de Merlin étaient sa seule faiblesse, celle sur laquelle elle avait résolu de jouer pour le piéger, et, puisqu'il était à sa portée, celle sur laquelle elle devait commencer à le travailler au corps dès maintenant.

-_Même si Aithusa arrive à déposer ses œufs à temps... , _protesta-t-il. _Même si j'appelle les petits dragons à la vie avant la bataille... ils seront trop jeunes, pour faire pencher la balance de notre côté. Exposés à la magie noire des Saxons, leurs existences seront en péril...Si le choix m'était laissé, je dirais que la décision la plus sage serait de cacher ces œufs, et d'attendre des temps plus paisibles pour les faire éclore, de façon à leur donner une chance. La chance d'arriver un jour à la pleine maturité de leurs pouvoirs..._

_-Si Aithusa était une dragonne ordinaire, je penserais comme toi, _répondit Morgane dans l'intimité de leur lien. _Mais ne sous-estime pas sa puissance. La magie qu'elle a placée dans ses œufs est puissante. Pas plus qu'elle, ses enfants ne seront des enfants ordinaires..._

Le regard de Merlin était plein de doutes.

Morgane avait un ultime argument pour le convaincre...

Elle se tendit vers la Reine, sur l'Ile des Bénis, et effleura son esprit pantelant de douleur pour lui dire : _j'ai besoin de toi. _

Elle sentit la volonté de fer de la dragonne blanche lui répondre.

Aithusa ne lui ferait pas défaut; la certitude qu'elle en avait était d'une force inébranlable, et elle s'étonna de découvrir à quel point leur lien s'était renforcé pour la lui offrir... _Tu n'as qu'à demander, _avait dit la dragonne. Et c'était sa confiance, qui obligeait Morgane à se dresser debout pour tenir son rôle. Elle trahirait tous les autres... mais pas sa Reine, non, jamais.

La dragonne blanche s'arracha à son travail et s'invita dans leur discussion télépathique, pour prononcer ces mots à Merlin :

-_Ecoute Morgane. Elle me connaît mieux que n'importe qui d'autre en ce monde, elle a raison à mon sujet._

Morgane se félicita que Mordred soit incapable d'entendre _ça. _Il espionnait peut-être sa conversation avec Merlin... mais la voix spirituelle d'Aithusa, il n'avait jamais réussi à l'entendre...

Merlin cligna des yeux, et regarda la prêtresse d'un regard qui venait de s'éclaircir un peu...

-_Ce serait un miracle, _dit-il.

_Ainsi Emrys fut-il trahi par tous les siens, _pensa sombrement Morgane, en embrassant l'expression de son visage où se lisait un espoir poignant. Il semblait si jeune face à elle... loin de l'homme confiant qu'elle avait revoyait l'instant où il l'avait fait revenir à la lumière en lui disant : _je t'aime. _Savoir ce qu'elle était prête à lui faire, alors qu'il avait apporté tant de bonté dans sa vie, ne faisait que renforcer la haine qu'elle se vouait à elle-même.

Mais son cœur était dur, à présent, dur comme la pierre dans l'étau de la détermination qui était la sienne. Son attention et se retourna vers l'assemblée...

-En tant que Grande Prêtresse du Sanctuaire, il est de mon autorité de vous annoncer qu'Aithusa, la Reine Blanche, est entrée en travail cette nuit. Si sa délivrance se produit avant l'aube, cinq nouveaux dragons pourront voir le jour avec l'aurore sur laquelle se lèvera Camlann. Ces naissances magiques peuvent faire toute la différence. Avec six dragons de notre côté, nous pourrions bien parvenir à mettre en déroute le druide Mordred et les nécromanciens de Saxe.

Morgane vit le regard d'Arthur se teinter d'espoir.

Merlin sourit à la prêtresse...

-_Tu as peut-être raison, _lui dit-il. _Six dragons pourraient vraiment faire la différence._

Si seulement ç'avait été la vérité. Si seulement.

Morgane savait mieux. Elle avait vu à quel point Aithusa s'était épuisée, et elle savait qu'il y avait une possibilité non négligeable pour qu'elle meure en couches. Ils auraient de la chance, si la moitié de ses œufs seulement étaient viables...

Au moins eut-elle le plaisir de voir Mordred la dévisager avec une pure expression de haine en entendant la dernière répartie télépathique de Merlin. Il pensait sans doute, lui aussi, qu'elle avait dit la vérité...

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'attendre à des représailles de sa part, mais elle n'était pas fâchée de voir qu'elle avait réussi à effacer la satisfaction qui couvait dans son regard, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. Au moins saurait-il, maintenant, qu'elle aussi pouvait jouer.

Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, Arthur hocha gravement la tête et se leva pour la rejoindre. Morgane ne s'y attendait pas... Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et la serra en signe de reconnaissance avant de se retourner vers l'assemblée. L'espace d'un instant, ils se tinrent côte à côte, le frère, et la sœur, le Roi, et la Prêtresse, et elle sentit ses doigts effleurer les siens. Alors, elle ferma les yeux, brièvement, en imaginant la bataille qu'ils auraient pu livrer ensemble, si elle avait été libre, Arthur et Morgane Pendragon, puissants, valeureux et complémentaires, les enfants d'Uther, tels que jamais l'ancien Roi n'aurait pu en rêver...

-Si nous ne réussissons pas à obtenir une trève, nous combattrons, affirma Arthur.

-Chevaliers et magiciens, côte à côte, renchérit Morgane.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils hochèrent la tête l'un face à l'autre.

_Adieu, Arthur, _pensa Morgane, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir se battre à ses côtés... Jamais Mordred ne la laisserait faire... Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser la livrer à son démon.

La grande prêtresse tourna les talons et quitta la chambre du Conseil alors que se dissolvait l'assemblée...

Elle aurait pu disparaître dans un éclair.

Mais elle savait qu'il lui faudrait compter avec Mordred.

Elle le sentait déjà guetter l'opportunité de s'élancer derrière elle sans se faire voir.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Il la rattrapa un peu avant qu'elle atteigne les portes du château et la poussa dans une alcôve.

Il jeta sur eux deux un sort d'invisibilité puis il se retourna vers elle.

Il était déstabilisé et furieux et elle se réjouit de le voir dans cet état.

-Quel beau discours tu leur as tenu tout à l'heure, mon amour, dit-il, en la plaquant contre le mur. Si convaincu, si crédible. Tu paraissais tellement sincère en leur parlant de ces _naissances magiques._

-Il le fallait bien, _mon amour, _répondit-elle, impétueusement, en soutenant son regard.

Elle refusa de céder à la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle. Ses lèvres se plissèrent dans une moue méprisante et la colère qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle avait été convoquée à cette assemblée parce qu'il avait voulu faire de l'esbroufe l'envahit à nouveau.

-A quoi pensais-tu en révélant tes troupes à Arthur et Merlin avant l'heure ? Au plaisir que tu éprouverais en les effrayant ? Vraiment, c'était une manœuvre stupide. N'aurais-tu pas pu... te retenir de jubiler jusqu'à demain matin ?

-Merlin n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour découvrir la vérité, répondit Mordred, courroucé. Il a senti l'impact de la magie noire sur la Source. Et il m'a bien fallu improviser ! Je devais lui faire savoir que j'étais au courant de sa présence. Je devais lui faire peur !

-Peut-être aurais-tu pu m'informer de tes projets au lieu de foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir ! Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à être convoquée en pleine nuit à un Conseil de guerre... dans le camp opposé de celui que je soutiens, lui lança Morgane, implacable.

-Le camp opposé ? Si vraiment tu considères Merlin et Arthur comme tes ennemis, explique-moi ce que c'était que ces messes-basses télépathiques avec ton magicien bien-aimé... Sans compter ce _discours _que tu as tenu au Conseil tout à l'heure... J'attends tes justifications... Elles ont plutôt intérêt à me convaincre !

Morgane le dévisagea, furieuse.

-Tu voulais que je les manipule, non ?

Mordred resserra sa poigne sur elle.

-Laisse-moi partir, ordonna-t-elle.

-Hors de question ! répliqua-t-il en lui administrant une salve de magie noire crucifiante en réponse.

-Ne comprends-tu pas ? dit Morgane, les yeux brûlants, en le repoussant à bout de bras. C'est ainsi que je vais attirer Merlin dans mon piège. Quel autre moyen pourrais-je trouver pour le séparer d'Arthur à la veille d'une bataille comme celle qui se prépare, maintenant qu'il sait que Camelot est cernée par les nécromanciens ? Il refusera de quitter son Roi le sachant menacé, qu'importe la raison... sauf s'il s'agit de ces naissances. Parce que seul un Seigneur des Dragons peut appeler de nouveaux dragons à la vie... et qu'il est le dernier ! C'est son devoir sacré de les faire éclore !

-Tu te moques de moi, tempêta Mordred, la saisissant à la gorge.

Il sentit son cou lisse bouger sous ses doigts... Elle le dévisageait avec des yeux dilatés, le surveillant comme un animal dangereux...

- Merlin fera éclore ces maudits oeufs.. et ensuite... vous vous retournerez tous les deux contre moi... à la tête d'une _armée de dragons,_ dit-il d'une voix qui tremblait de rage.

-Tu es ridicule, répondit-elle, avec mépris.

Il la regarda avec rage, et son pouvoir jaillit hors de lui pour la frapper une seconde fois. Elle hoqueta de douleur...

-Veux-tu vraiment finir transformée en démon ? menaça-t-il.

-Après toutes les années que j'ai passées à te parler d'Aithusa, tu ne comprends toujours rien aux dragons, haleta-t-elle, pour couper court à son attaque.

Elle détourna la tête pour cacher sa terreur. Elle le détestait. Elle le détestait tellement...Malgré ses efforts pour contenir ses émotions, elles rejaillissaient, s'inscrivant dans ses yeux, sur son visage.

-Merlin n'aura pas l'occasion de faire éclore les œufs. Il avait raison, tout à l'heure. Mais même s'il appelait les petits dragons à la vie... ils n'en deviendraient pas, pour autant, instantanément grands et forts. Ce ne seraient que des bébés. Des bébés fragiles et vulnérables. Certainement pas... des armes de destruction massive prêtes à triompher d'une armée de sorciers noirs dans un torrent de flammes.

Elle avait craché ces derniers mots avec un dégoût qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de son ignorance...

-La mémoire infuse que les dragons possèdent à la naissance ne fait pas tout, Mordred. Il leur faut des années de maturation pour arriver à la pleine maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs.

Il retint le torrent d'accusations qui lui brûlait la langue et recula d'un pas, perplexe. Tout à l'heure, dans la salle du Conseil, il avait vraiment cru qu'elle disait toutes ces choses pour le défier...

-Pourtant, Aithusa... protesta-t-il.

-Aithusa est une merveille, même parmi les siens, répondit Morgane, les yeux étincelants. Mais même si elle m'a fait le don de vie quelques mois seulement après être sortie de l'oeuf, elle aurait été incapable de livrer bataille contre un nécromancien expérimenté à cette époque...

-Alors, tu leur as menti, réalisa-t-il. A ton frère... _et _à Merlin.

-Evidemment, que croyais-tu ?

Il secoua la tête, désorienté.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. J'ai cru que tu pensais sincèrement à me trahir.

Morgane le dévisagea sans douceur.

-Si vraiment je voulais te trahir, crois-tu que je serais assez sotte pour énoncer mes plans en ta présence ?dit-elle, d'un ton sec.

Il eut un rire soulagé.

-Non, vraiment, reconnut-il. Ca ne te ressemblerait pas, manipulatrice comme tu l'es...

Il la regarda avec fierté et ajouta :

-Tu as été brillante, mon amour. Tu es vraiment digne de devenir ma Reine.

-C'est ce que je m'efforce de te prouver, non ? répondit-elle durement. Alors... laisse-moi agir, au lieu de surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes ! Tu as mieux à faire, il me semble...

Il acquiesça en silence. Il la préférait ainsi, sauvage et revêche, que parée des illusions d'une douceur trompeuse. Là, il pouvait sentir son honnêteté. Et sa détermination à lui prouver son allégeance.

Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, et il sentit sa colère.

Elle détourna la tête pour éviter sa bouche, et il sourit sombrement. Sa fierté était blessée... elle n'aimait pas qu'il lui rappelle qui d'eux deux était le maître. Elle devrait quand même s'en souvenir. La saisissant par la nuque, il la força au baiser, lui mordant la lèvre au passage. Elle eut un sursaut outré, mais répondit en le mordant en retour à pleines dents. Quand il s'écarta, un filet de sang coulait sur le menton de Morgane, tranchant avec la blancheur de sa peau...

Elle essuya son visage sans mot dire, la mâchoire crispée.

-Je compte sur toi pour la suite de notre plan, dit-il, d'un ton déterminé. Tu intercepteras Merlin, juste après nos pourparlers, et tu feras ce que tu as promis...

Morgane ne répondit pas. Elle se dématérialisa... quand elle réapparut, elle n'était pas sur l'Ile des Bénis, mais à l'entrée de l'Antre de Cristal

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin baissa les yeux sur ses mains, assis à la table du Conseil qu'avaient déserté les souverains des cinq royaumes. Morgane et Aithusa pouvaient-elles avoir raison ? Les cinq nouveaux dragons réussiraient-ils à faire la différence s'il les appelait à la vie ? La prêtresse et la dragonne avaient toutes les deux semblé si convaincues quand elles lui avaient parlé...

Et pourtant...

Merlin ne savait plus où il en était. Quelque chose, dans l'attitude de Morgane, le perturbait. Ce n'était qu'une étrange impression...mais...

La fatigue qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans la salle du conseil... son expression perdue quand elle avait regardé Arthur...

Avait-elle eu une vision qu'elle lui avait cachée ? Avait-elle vu le Roi mourir, comme il l'avait vu lui-même ?

Il aurait voulu avoir assez de temps devant lui pour pouvoir le lui demander... mais le temps était compté.

Si seulement il n'avait pas eu ce sentiment, d'être en train de passer à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel...

-C'est l'heure, dit Arthur, en regardant les premiers rayons du jour pointer à l'horizon.

Le Roi se retourna vers Merlin, le dévisageant de son beau regard hésitant, et le magicien pensa : _je ne peux pas le perdre je ne peux pas le perdre je ne peux pas le perdre. _

-Crois-tu qu'il soit encore possible d'éviter la bataille ? demanda Arthur.

-Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour essayer, répondit-il honnêtement. Mais tout dépendra de lui... de Mordred. Si sa détermination à entrer en guerre est trop forte... je crains que nous ne puissions rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Arthur hocha la tête.

-J'espère qu'il ne nous a pas lancé cette invitation à négocier pour nous tendre un piège, murmura-t-il.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne pense pas... il n'a pas besoin de ça alors qu'il a cinq cents soixante nécromanciens à ses ordres. Les troupes de Saxe sont là, depuis des heures, à _attendre, _aux portes de Camelot, que nous ayions eu cette confrontation avec lui... Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'ait organisée pour négocier quoi que ce soit... j'ai plutôt l'impression...

-Quoi ? demanda Arthur, en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Je ne sais pas... qu'il cherche à régler ses comptes avec nous.

Arthur regarda pensivement Merlin. Il avait l'air épuisé et hagard.

-Quelque chose m'échappe dans toute cette histoire, reconnut le magicien en secouant la tête, frustré. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi. Et cela m'effraie...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le Conseil était terminé, et chacun allait récupérer ses armes pour monter sur les remparts... Gauvain était sur le point de suivre Léon et Elyan en direction de l'armurerie... quand il se retrouva face à face avec Mithian au milieu du couloir bondé. Ils se regardèrent en silence. La princesse avait les yeux dilatés. Ses cheveux défaits encadraient son visage, barré par la cicatrice blanche de sa dernière bataille... Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait encore ? Est-ce qu'elle serait d'accord pour lui reparler ?

Le chevalier sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine la regardant s'avancer vers lui pour réduire encore la distance qui les séparait...

-J'ai vu les troupes de Saxe, dit-elle.

Gauvain hocha la tête.

-Redoutables, à ce que l'on m'en a dit ?

Mithian leva sur lui un regard hésitant.

-Quoi que puisse en dire Morgane Pendragon si nous devons aller jusqu'à combattre, beaucoup d'entre nous tomberont demain sur le champ de bataille.

-C'est un risque, répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

Il y avait du mouvement tout autour d'eux, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Mithian haussa un sourcil, et Gauvain pensa qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus séduisant que l'accent circonflexe que cette expression dessinait sur son visage.

-Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, dit-elle, d'un ton de défi.

-Je sais, répondit le chevalier, d'un ton rauque. Vous êtes une adversaire redoutable, même pour la mort...

Il tendit la main pour effleurer sa joue blessée.

-Après tout...

Il suivit le dessin de sa cicatrice. Elle ne chercha pas à se dérober..

-Vous m'avez vaincu, dit-il.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans les boucles de ses longs cheveux, et il poursuivit :

-Nous pourrions combattre ensemble. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de livrer cette joute dont nous parlions dans nos lettres.. Et j'aimerais beaucoup découvrir... comment vous maniez vraiment la lance. Ce sera peut-être ma dernière chance de l'apprendre...

Une étincelle dansa dans le regard de la princesse.

-Si vous le voulez, Gauvain, je serai votre bouclier, et vous serez ma lance. Et lorsqu'il nous verront combattre côte à côte, les Saxons eux-mêmes se mettront à trembler.

Gauvain sourit.

-Comme si nous étions un couple de légende, murmura-t-il.

Cette idée lui plaisait.

-Mais c'est ce que nous sommes, lui répondit Mithian. Et avant de mourir... j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir été vraiment vivante au moins une fois. Ici. Maintenant. Avec vous, chevalier.

Elle l'embrassa. Et soudain, Gauvain oublia tout : les Saxons, les sorciers, Arthur, la bataille. Mithian était contre lui, comme une évidence, et elle avait raison...

L'aube était sur eux. S'ils devaient mourir aujourd'hui, il voulait faire en sorte que chaque instant compte...

Ce moment était de ceux qui devaient être saisis, non comme une chope de bière au fond d'une taverne, mais comme une coupe de cristal contenant un vin d'excellence, dont il entendait bien savourer chaque gorgée...  
Par son baiser plein de désir, d'autorité, de désespoir et de force, Mithian faisait disparaître toutes les femmes qui avaient existé avant elle.

Gauvain avait envie d'être à elle, parce qu'elle avait envie d'être libre... et maintenant, ensemble...oubliant tout le reste, enfin, ils allaient jouter.

-Venez, dit-il.

Et ouvrant la porte de la chambre la plus proche, il la précipita à l'intérieur.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Après le départ de Morgane, Mordred rejoignit Léon et Elyan dans l'armurerie et revêtit son armure de combat...

-Quand je pense qu'Arthur était censé rapporter avec lui la joie et la prospérité, dit tristement Léon en terminant de boucler son matériel.

-Arthur n'est pas responsable de l'invasion des Saxons, répondit «Solel ». N'est-ce pas, Elyan ?

Elyan ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air préoccupé...

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma sœur n'a pas assisté au Conseil, dit-il. Je suis inquiet pour elle... J'ai demandé à Arthur où elle était, mais il ne m'a pas répondu... J'aimerais prendre quelques instants pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre, et voir comment elle va.

-Nous avons besoin de toi sur les remparts, lui rappela Léon. C'est toi qui es censé commander aux archers...

-Je vais y aller à ta place, dit Mordred, sautant sur l'occasion d'avoir une bonne excuse pour s'éclipser. Je ne pense pas que ça me prenne très longtemps... je suis sûr qu'Arthur lui a juste demandé de rester à l'abri.

-Comme si elle était du genre à l'écouter, pointa Elyan.

-Peut-être l'a-t-il assommée, dans ce cas ? plaisanta Mordred.

Léon lui adressa un regard choqué.

-Après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir, il entendra parler de moi s'il l'a _en plus _assommée, s'exclama Elyan, avec colère. Quoi ? fit-il, face à l'expression de Léon. C'est ma sœur... et il l'a abandonnée pendant une année entière, alors qu'elle venait de perdre son enfant ! J'ai quand même le droit de prendre sa défense !

-Calme-toi, dit Mordred. Va rejoindre les archers... Je vais aller parler à Guenièvre.

-Ne tarde pas, dit Léon en lui adressant un regard entendu. Tu as la confiance des chevaliers... Ils ont déjà été abandonnés par leur Roi... si tu n'es pas là pour combattre à leurs côtés aujourd'hui, ils le vivront très mal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Mordred avec un sourire. _Je serai là._

Il attendit d'être seul pour ouvrir un couloir de déplacement instantané, et se transporter auprès d'Hengist, dans le camp des Saxons. Il était grand temps ! Le géant rouge s'impatientait...

Morded se doutait qu'il n'appréciait que très peu le tour qu'avait pris la situation, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver à ce point un colère.

-Depuis quand un Roi est-il forcé de suivre ses troupes, et non l'inverse ? s'exclama-t-il, dès qu'il le vit apparaître. Depuis quand Ikbaal décide-t-il des prochaines manœuvres sans m'en tenir informé ? J'ai découvert que mes armées avaient commencé à cerner Camelot après que la moitié de mes hommes aient déjà été transportés ici par magie !

_Depuis quand... mais depuis que tu n'es plus Roi, bien sûr, _répondit Mordred en lui-même. _Ne vois-tu pas que tu es déjà détrôné ?__  
_

-Depuis qu'_Emrys _nous a découverts et que j'ai été forcé de modifier nos plans d'origine... répondit-il, à voix haute, avec un coup d'oeil au nécromancien qui se trouvait derrière Hengist.

Ikbaal hocha la tête à son intention d'un air entendu... La situation semblait l'amuser.

-Mais la tournure qu'a pris les choses est encore plus satisfaisante à présent, reprit Mordred pour le du géant rouge.

-Satisfaisantes ? Ces... pourparlers que tu as organisés étaient-ils vraiment nécessaires ? insista Hengist.

-Peux-tu me reprocher de n'avoir pas résisté à la tentation de confronter mes ennemis ? dit Mordred au Saxon. Tu auras ton plaisir quand Arthur et Merlin mourront. Laisse-moi prendre le mien avec eux maintenant ! Cette conversation, il fut une époque où je la leur tenais toutes les nuits en rêves. Je veux qu'ils comprennent que tout est perdu... je veux qu'ils tremblent devant moi. Laisse-moi prendre la mesure de ma victoire, laisse-les contempler leur défaite par avance ! Cela ne te coûtera qu'un peu de patience supplémentaire... en échange d'un futur allié satisfait.

Hengist soupira.

-Tu es encore plus mauvais joueur que ne l'était Horsa, dit-il enfin. Tu ne respectes vraiment aucune règle...


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Julie : à propos, moi aussi Kilgarrah m'a dépité dans le 510 la semaine dernière ! Cet épisode m'a dégoûté : les magiciens tombent comme des mouches, le grand dragon bat de l'aile... et le pompon, c'était la prophétie à la fin... ils veulent nous tuer ou quoi ? (l'avantage en même temps, c'est que ça ne peut pas être pire que dans ma fic pour l'instant). Eh oui, tu avais vu juste sur l'illusion de Morgane.. What else ? Gwen ne sera pas contente du tout quand elle se réveillera... en effet !_**

**_Emelyne : toi, tu es prise dedans ! Merci pour ton com, je sens que tu es complètement dans l'action... en effet, le tableau est très noir... accrochez-vous, la surprise tient toujours... sous une forme qui vous surprendra peut-être d'ailleurs._**

**_Ce chapitre : on y arrive... mais je pense c'est que le prochain vous fera frémir._**

**_Concernant la confrontation sous la tente avec Mordred : il y avait certaines vérités abandonnées depuis longtemps qui devaient sortir... ça ne pouvait pas se terminer sans ça, j'aurais détesté laisser mourir les anciennes pistes... de plus, Mordred veut vraiment se révéler... tout en se réservant l'effet de surprise pour la fin... Merlin commence à avoir la puce à l'oreille, mais... fera-t-il le rapprochement à temps ?_**

CHAPITRE 5

Artthur regarda l'armée de Saxons qui s'étendait par-delà les remparts de la ville, en attente.

Une tente avait été dressée, à mi-chemin entre les murs de Camelot, et les troupes de Saxe immobiles. C'était là qu'il rejoindrait Mordred avec Merlin, dès qu'ils auraient hissé le drapeau blanc...

Arthur n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait sous cette tente, mais les promesses de Morgane pendant le Conseil l'avaient un peu rasséréné. Certainement, Mordred avait des centaines d'adeptes de la magie noire à ses ordres... mais six dragons ne comptaient certainement pas pour rien ?

Et Morgane était la Grande Prêtresse de l'Ile des Bénis...

Si elle combatait à leurs côtés, cela ferait sûrement une différence...

Toutes les forces d'Albion s'étaient massées à hauteur des murs.

Annis, Loth et Bayard se tenaient sur les créneaux, entourés de leurs gardes respectives.

La Reine du Nord et les deux Rois alliés portaient leurs armures complètes. Ils étaient tous les trois des combattants expérimentés, et à présent qu'ils prenaient la mesure de la situation à laquelle ils allaient devoir faire face, ils étaient calmes et concentrés avant d'affronter la tempête...

Mithian manquait à l'appel. Son serviteur et magicien, Thomas, avait annoncé en rougissant «qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder » quand on lui avait demandé où était sa maîtresse.

Il avait l'air d'en savoir plus, mais il ne déscella pas les lèvres pour le leur expliquer...

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de noter que Gauvain manquait lui aussi à l'appel.

Il se souvint que pendant leur grand voyage, le chevalier n'avait cessé de se languir de la princesse...

Peut-être avaient-ils enfin trouvé le moyen de se réconcilier, et décidé de rattraper le temps perdu ?

Si c'était le cas, Arthur ne pouvait pas les en blâmer...

Il eut une pensée pour Guenièvre, qui dormait toujours profondément dans sa chambre, enfermée à clé... et il espéra que la teinture de belladone d'Arwin l'empêcherait de s'éveiller avant la fin de la bataille, tout en songeant que s'il survivait au combat, il y avait de fortes chances pour que sa Reine le tue de ses propres mains !

Il préférait qu'elle reste en sécurité au château, où le peuple avait été rassemblé, sous la garde d'Arwin, pendant qu'il combattait ici avec la garde...

Sur les remparts, Elyan commandait aux archers.

Devant les portes, Léon et Perceval étaient sur leurs destriers côte à côte, en tête des chevaliers...

Les forces des cinq royaumes combattraient ensemble aujourd'hui...

Mais l'apport en hommes des invités de Camelot était restreint.

Ils étaient venus pour festoyer, et non pour combattre...

Arthur regarda vers Alator et Gili, les deux alliés magiciens de Merlin. Il se sentait réconforté de leur présence. Ils étaient moins imprévisibles que Morgane, et ils avaient été d'une aide précieuse lors de la bataille de Nemeth...

Ils avait réussi à prouver leur utilité en rassemblant, parmi les hôtes de passage pour la fête, plus d'une trentaine de druides dont les pouvoirs pourraient leur servir pendant la bataille.

Et bien sûr, il y avait Merlin.

Merlin, qui, comme toujours, se trouvait à la droite d'Arthur, si proche de lui qu'ils ne cessaient de s'effleurer quand ils bougeaient...

Le Roi jeta un coup d'oeil à son magicien... il était vraiment très pâle...

Et Arthur était inquiet pour lui.

Lorsque Merlin lui avait expliqué les tenants et les aboutissants de sa dernière confrontation avec Mordred, à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un jeune homme, le Roi avait décelé en son magicien un profond sentiment de culpabilité... qui le révoltait.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Merlin se sente responsable de tout le mal qui arrivait, lui qui avait consacré toute son existence à ne faire que du bien autour de lui ?

Arthur savait qu'il se sentait fautif de s'être caché pendant longtemps, mais il n'était pas responsable d'avoir vécu sous un régime qui persécutait les sorciers !

Et ce n'était pas sa faute non plus, si son Roi était resté si longtemps aveugle et obtus face à la véritable nature de la magie...

Non, Arthur se blâmait lui-même pour ça, quand il repensait à ses deux premières années de son règne, avant que son ami ne lui fasse la grâce du sort de vérité qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, avant qu'il ne goûte pour la première fois à la chaleur dorée de son merveilleux pouvoir...

La magie de Merlin _était _délicieuse.

Arthur n'avait pas menti en l'affirmant lorsque son ami l'avait entraîné dans le cœur de la Source après leur retour sur les terres d'Albion.

Si délicieuse, qu'Arthur en était tombé amoureux.

Cela pouvait paraître ridicule, mais il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par elle, par sa bonté intrinsèque, par sa douceur, par sa générosité... et il avait le sentiment, que, par l'intermédiaire de Merlin, la magie le cherchait, l'aimait... et lui appartenait un peu à lui aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu n'éprouver autrefois, pour la Source et ses adeptes, que de la méfiance et de la peur.

Il n'oublierait jamais non plus la manière dont la magie avait répondu à son appel à Nemeth, face à Horsa.

Il avait _utilisé _Merlin, ce jour-là, comme un outil, comme une arme... Il avait réveillé _Emrys, _et peut-être _Emrys _était-il le nom de la magie elle-même, transfigurée en Merlin...

Arthur se souvenait aussi de la promesse qu'il s'était faite.

_Plus jamais. _

L'expérience avait été trop effrayante...

Trop différente de celle qu'il avait faite le jour du sort de vérité, ou celui où ils avaient enfin rejoint les côtes d'Albion.

_La magie de Merlin ne devrait jamais servir à détruire, seulement à créer, _pensa-t-il.

Et à protéger, et à aimer...

Arthur était amoureux de sa lumière, et il avait peur pour Merlin quand il pensait à la bataille à venir contre les Saxons.

Il avait peur de le perdre, submergé par son pouvoir, peur de le voir se changer en meurtrier sanglant, peur de sentir s'effacer la bonté de sa magie dans le tumulte du pouvoir noir des nécromanciens.

Il avait peur de le voir souffrir face aux sorciers qui maîtrisaient les arts noirs... comme il avait souffert face à Horsa...

Si Solel n'était pas intervenu ce jour-là...

-Où est Solel ? demanda Arthur, en cherchant des yeux son bras droit, et héritier.

-Parti vérifier quelque chose au château, à ma demande, répondit Elyan en adressant au Roi un regard indéchiffrable. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sire, il ne devrait plus tarder.

-Bien. Nous aurons besoin de lui...

Arthur frissonna.

S'il réussissait à faire la paix avec Mordred...

Merlin ne serait pas obligé de combattre les nécromanciens, et sa magie ne serait pas en danger...

-Dressez le drapeau blanc, ordonna-t-il.

La garde lui obéit.

Le Roi regarda son Merlin, et celui-ci hocha la tête, gravement.

Puis le magicien les transporta tous deux face à la tente des négociations.

Lorsqu'ils prirent pied sur le sol, Merlin vacilla sur ses jambes et faillit basculer en arrière...

Arthur se précipita pour le raffermir sur ses jambes.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, effrayé.

Merlin secoua la tête, pâle comme la mort.

Non, ça n'allait pas. Ca n'allait pas du tout...

-Il y a une telle quantité de magie noire ici... souffla-t-il.

Ce qu'il avait enduré à Nemeth en présence d'Horsa n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il subissait depuis que les armées Saxonnes étaient apparues devant les remparts de Camelot. La nature corrompue de leur magie puissante l'agressait en permanence, drainant son énergie et lui retirant ses forces... Il avait une telle migraine qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater, ses yeux étaient secs dans leurs orbites, sa gorge nouée, son estomac retourné par une sensation de nausée virulente, et il avait la sensation affreuse que les muscles de ses jambes s'étaient transformés en chiffons.

Il avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre... et utiliser sa magie était un supplice.

Il sentait le déchirement de la Source s'accroître à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, passé au crible par la manière dont ses ennemis la souillaient...

-Ils sont trop nombreux, haleta-t-il, malade. Ils sont en train... d'inverser le flux, et je ne peux rien faire pour les en empêcher...

Il sentit le bras d'Arthur entourer son épaule.

-Tiens le coup, Merlin.

-Vous ne comprenez pas... haleta-t-il, les yeux fermés. S'ils continuent à maltraiter la Source... la magie elle-même va s'assombrir et devenir aussi mauvaise qu'ils le sont... Je ne pourrai pas l'utiliser pour combattre, Arthur. Je ne pourrai rien faire pour Camelot. Nous devons dire à Mordred d'arrêter ce qu'il est en train de faire...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Sur l'Ile des Bénis, Aithusa eut un soubresaut, et exhala son souffle magique. Son œsophage se contracta alors que sa magnifique création remontait jusque dans sa gorge, et, dans un ultime effort, le premier oeuf étincelant de lumière bleue vint se poser devant elle sous les regards bouleversés des magiciens du Sanctuaire qui l'entouraient...

Il était parfait, d'un blanc pur, à peine un peu plus petit que la normale, mais tout de même d'une taille et d'un poids honorable... ce n'était pas facile, d'amener des quintuplés à étaient forcément moins gros que les enfants uniques.

La dragonne sentit un élan d'amour l'envahir en regardant son oeuf, et pensa : _Adrinial. _Ce serait le nom que Merlin donnerait un jour à son fils, le seul de ses enfants à être, comme elle, un dragon blanc...

-Tu es extraordinaire, ma Reine, murmura Wildor, en la regardant avec admiration.

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Il en reste... encore quatre, répondit-elle, pantelante, au jeune magicien qui la soutenait.

Mais à présent que la voie était ouverte, les choses seraient plus faciles pour le second...

Au prix d'un violent effort, Aithusa sentit l'oeuf suivant remonter, du sac translucide qui s'était formé sur son abdomen, à son œsophage, et se prépara à la seconde irradiation magique en rassemblant ses pouvoirs épuisés.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans l'Antre de Cristal, Morgane sentit la naissance du premier œuf se manifester à elle au travers du lien qu'elle partageait avec Aithusa, et ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur éclater de joie...

Puis, elle força son esprit à revenir à la tâche qui l'attendait, et elle se mit au travail pour commencer à construire son illusion...

A l'origine, elle avait pensé transférer les véritables œufs de la dragonne blanche à l'intérieur de l'Antre mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'enfermer les deux plus précieux trésors de l'avenir dans le même coffre-fort...

De plus, elle ne pouvait imaginer demander à Aithusa de se séparer de ses enfants, après tous les efforts que la dragonne avait faits pour les mettre au monde.

Enfin, Morgane ignorait pour combien de temps Merlin aurait à rester enfermé... probablement, jusqu'à ce que Mordred meure, mais qui pouvait dire quand cela se produirait ?

Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine que le magicien ne déciderait pas de faire éclore les œufs entre-temps, pour vérifier si les pouvoirs des petits dragons ne lui permettraient pas de s'échapper lorsqu'il aurait épuisé toutes ses autres idées.

Le stratagème ne fonctionnerait pas, mais Merlin ne pouvait pas le savoir avant d'avoir essayé...

Et si les petits dragons étaient confinés à l'intérieur d'une prison, ils grandiraient loin du ciel pour lequel ils étaient faits, et leur croissance en serait affectée.

C'était un risque que Morgane ne pouvait pas prendre.

Elle avait donc résolu, assez rapidement, de ne placer dans la caverne qu'une copie des œufs d'Aithusa, destinée à attirer Merlin à l'intérieur...

Mais fabriquer de toute pièce des œufs de dragons ressemblants n'était pas quelque chose de simple à réaliser...

Il ne présentaient pas seulement des contours matériels, ils avaient aussi une empreinte magique puissante que Morgane ne pouvait reproduire à l'identique malgré tout son talent...

Elle pouvait approcher le résultat, certes, mais pas le parfaire.

Un autre obstacle qu'elle avait repéré quand elle avait réfléchi à son plan était que les œufs d'Aithusa ne pouvaient pas se trouver en deux endroits à la fois.

Si Merlin pouvait sentir leur présence sur l'Ile des Bénis en sondant la magie, il saurait aussitôt que Morgane lui mentait en lui affirmant qu'elle les avait trouvés dans l'Antre de Cristal... et il comprendrait qu'elle essayait de l'attirer dans un piège.

Bien sûr, elle pouvait espérer qu'il soit suffisamment désorienté pour ne pas procéder à une telle vérification. Mais c'était Merlin, il était malin, et Morgane ne pouvait pas se reposer seulement sur sa chance : dans sa mission, elle ne voulait rien laisser au hasard.

Elle avait donc réfléchi à une solution...

Le sortilège qu'elle avait mis au point présentait le double avantage de brouiller l'empreinte des véritables œufs, les rendant impossibles à détecter à des magiciens mal intentionnés, et de lui donner une bonne excuse pour amener Merlin à venir la rejoindre de toute urgence, parce que l'empreinte factice qu'elle réussirait à créer ne pourrait pas égaler la quantité de pouvoir normale pour un œuf en pleine santé.

Merlin aurait l'impression que les œufs d'Aithusa étaient mourants ou malformés...

Et il se précipiterait auprès d'eux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

A présent, la prêtresse travaillait au même rythme que la dragonne blanche, sur l'Ile.

Elle utilisait un premier sortilège pour masquer le nœud de magie qui émanait de l'oeuf véritable, puis, fabriquait le sien en reproduisant au mieux l'empreinte qu'elle avait ressentie.

La transpiration coulait sur son front.

Elle se sentait totalement unie à Aithusa dans son effort physique pour donner la vie à ses enfants, comme si leur lien spirituel était renforcé d'instant en instant par l'épreuve qu'elles partageaient...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo)

En-dessous de la tente, il régnait une douce pénombre.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait debout, dans l'ombre du pavillon.

L'homme à la cape noire dont avait parlé Merlin...

-Morded, dit Arthur, en frissonnant. Cela fait bien longtemps...

-Cela fait plus de dix ans, répondit la silhouette. Mais vous ne croyiez quand même pas avoir échappé au jugement des dieux pour toujours, Arthur Pendragon.

-Quel jugement ? dit Arthur, en plissant les yeux pour tenter de distinguer les contours d'un visage sous les plis de son capuchon.

-Votre temps en tant que Roi est écoulé, dit l'homme caché dans l'ombre, d'une voix sépulcrale. Vous avez échoué. Echoué à protéger Albion. Echoué à établir une paix durable... Le monde que vous avez créé tombera en ruine et disparaîtra en proie au chaos. Vous avez failli à votre destin, et maintenant, vous allez payer le prix fort pour cet échec. Les dieux m'ont délivré une sentence de mort à votre encontre. Votre fin est toute proche.

Arthur pâlit.

Merlin se porta à ses côtés, bouleversé...

-Comment peux-tu parler ainsi, Mordred ? s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix vibrante. Arthur a rétabli la magie, il a accepté et reconnu les nôtres ! Tu ne peux le condamner pour des erreurs passées...

-Des erreurs terribles. Il a chassé et persécuté les druides comme le chien de garde de son père pendant des années. Il a semé la terreur avec son ignorance. Il a condamné ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, il s'est érigé en juge quand il aurait dû se montrer humble.

-Mais ensuite, il a ouvert les yeux, et alors, il a donné aux sorciers et aux druides de vivre en paix, enfin reconnus et respectés ! protesta Merlin.

-La paix d'Arthur Pendragon est fragile et périssable à son image, dit Mordred, d'un ton méprisant.

-Seulement parce que tu la menaces, avec ton armée ! répondit Merlin avec colère. Tout allait si bien avant que tu n'interviennes... Je t'en prie, Mordred... réfléchis à ce que tu es en train de faire... c'est _toi, _et toi seul,qui veux détruire Albion et qui menaces la Source, en utilisant les arts noirs vont à l'encontre de sa magie. Je comprends que tu sois en colère, à cause de ce que je t'ai fait autrefois. Et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait...

-Désolé ? Oui, tu peux l'être. Je n'étais qu'un enfant, et tu m'aurais livré à leurs lames, gronda Mordred. Le grand prophète _Emrys, _le défenseur de la magie !

Arthur vit le désespoir s'inscrire sur le visage de Merlin.

-J'ai commis une erreur ! Mais je me suis racheté depuis lors... et Arthur n'a jamais été ton ennemi ! Souviens-toi, quand vous vous êtes séparés, il venait tout juste de t'aider à échapper au couperet du bourreau d'Uther... Il t'a sauvé, Mordred.

-Sauvé ?

Un rire rauque, un peu fou, s'éleva dans l'obscurité...

-Aucun de vous deux n'a ce pouvoir, murmura-t-il avec dégoût. Arthur ne m'a aidé que pour faire plaisir à Morgane. Si ça n'avait été que lui, il m'aurait laissé mourir comme un chien.

-C'est faux, dit Arthur, révolté, en secouant la tête.

-Vous étiez certainement un grand ami de l'Ancienne Religion à cette époque, répondit Mordred avec sarcasme.

Arthur prit sur lui le blâme...mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point.

-Quand mon père gouvernait le royaume, la magie était haïe et proscrite. Mais les choses ont changé depuis que je suis Roi. Pratiquer la magie n'est plus interdit par aucune loi depuis la fondation d'Albion, et les sorciers sont libres... pourvu que leurs intentions soient nobles. Alors... quelle revanche cherches-tu contre moi aujourd'hui ?

Mordred fit un pas menaçant en avant.

-Croyez-vous que j'ignore comment vous avez employé ces dernières années, ou la manière dont vous avez gouverné ? Croyez-vous pouvoir m'apprendre quoi que ce soit que je ne sache pas déjà à votre sujet ? J'étais là... Je vous observais... J'ai tout vu...

Merlin le dévisagea, incrédule.

Il tremblait légèrement...

-Non, tu mens... Si tu avais été là... J'aurais senti ta présence...

L'éclair d'un sourire apparut sous les plis du capuchon noir.

-Etant donné le temps que tu as passé à te dissimuler toi-même... je suis étonné que tu te montres à ce point sceptique. Est-il si surprenant de penser que j'ai pu apprendre à masquer ma magie ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Trois œufs étaient posés devant Aithusa à présent... les deux mâles, et une des trois femelles.

Mais les contractions s'étaient interrompues... la dragonne blanche était à bout de forces.

-Ma Dame, s'exclama Wildor. Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Je n'y arriverai pas, souffla-t-elle.

-Elma va rappeler l'esprit de Kilgarrah pour toi. Il te soutiendra...

Aithusa tourna vers le jeune magicien ses yeux d'argent.

-C'est inutile, haleta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la volonté qui me manque... c'est mon corps qui m'abandonne... je n'ai plus de forces, Wildor...

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour t'aider ?

Aithusa regarda les œufs qu'elle avait accouchés, effrayée. Une seule femelle... ce n'était pas suffisant... elle essaya de relancer les contractions, et sentit ses muscles se crisper dans un spasme. Impossible... _Non, _pensa-t-elle, furieuse. Ses flancs se soulevèrent au rythme de sa respiration entrecoupée, et elle fouilla dans les souvenirs de son espèce pour trouver une solution.

Elle la découvrit en parcourant la vie de Shaldreika, qui avait failli périr en donnant naissance à sa déscendance...

-Utilise ta magie comme une lame, ordonna-t-elle à Wildor, et perce le sac de mon abdomen.

-Quoi ? dit-il, horrifié.

-Fais ce que je dis, ordonna-t-elle. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps... et il faut que je les mette au monde tous les cinq. Chacun d'eux a son importance...

Le jeune magicien se mit à trembler.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, ma Reine, s'exclama-t-il, terrifié. Je vais te blesser... tu es déjà si faible...

-Nous avons un accord, gronda-t-elle. Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir à mes côtés, plutôt que Morgane... _Elle_ n'hésiterait pas à le faire. Pas un seul instant.

La présence physique de la prêtresse lui manquait cruellement. Le lien qui avait commencé à se former entre elles était si puissant... Elle avait choisi Morgane, cinq ans plus tôt, mais c'était au travers de leur épreuve commune, dans laquelle la Prêtresse prouvait sa valeur aujourd'hui, que la dragonne blanche aurait voulu lui décerner l'honneur de devenir sa Dame aux Dragons.

Hélas, créer une nouvelle lignée de Seigneur des Dragons prenait du temps... et une énergie qu'elle n'avait pas maintenant.

-Wildor, dit Aithusa, d'un ton péremptoire.

-Très bien, ma Dame, dit le magicien effrayé. Je vais le faire.

Une lame de pouvoir apparut dans sa main, et, le visage horrifié, il perça la peau translucide de son abdomen pour libérer les formes des deux œufs qui s'y trouvaient encore. Le sang d'Aithusa éclaboussa le sol de l'Ile des Bénis, d'un rouge si sombre qu'il en était presque noir. La dragonne gronda de douleur. Wildor plongea ses mains en elle. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage quand il sortit les œufs de leur cocon de chair, les bras rougis par le sang jusqu'au coude...  
-Place-les... dans ma gueule, ordonna Aithusa, noyée par la douleur. Vite, avant qu'ils ne meurent.

Le jeune magicien se mit debout, tenant les deux œufs dans ses bras comme deux trésors...

Il contourna la forme de la dragonne blanche en tremblant. Lorsqu'il arriva devant Aithusa, elle ouvrit toutes grandes ses mâchoires et il plaça les deux œufs dans sa gueule, l'un après l'autre, avec de grandes précautions...  
Concentrant sa magie avec ses dernières ressources, la dragonne blanche ferma les yeux, et se focalisa sur l'ultime irradiation.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin n'arrivait pas à le croire. Que Mordred ait pu être là, à les observer, pendant tout ce temps, sans qu'il l'ait remarqué...

-Si quelqu'un avait utilisé la magie noire non loin de moi, je l'aurais perçu, s'exclama-t-il en frissonnant.

Mordred laissa échapper un rire.

-Tu as une si haute opinion de toi-même, et de tes pouvoirs, _Emrys. _Pense aux mystères que tu n'as jamais pu élucider au cours de ces dernières années... à commencer par le premier. La lance enchantée du Conseil de la Table Ronde... celle qui t'a valu l'exil et la disgrâce... Tu n'as jamais retrouvé le sorcier qui l'avait ensorcelée...tu as même renoncé à le chercher...

-C'était toi ! s'exclama Merlin, les pupilles dilatées.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Il n'avait pas senti de magie noire ce jour-là, dans la salle du Conseil... il n'avait pas éprouvé de malaise... il avait juste été pris de court quand la lance s'était élevée dans les airs...

-Bien sûr, que c'était moi, triompha Mordred. Sans mon aide inespérée, tu vivrais encore caché, comme le couard que tu as toujours été. Jamais tu n'aurais eu le cran de dire la vérité à Arthur. Ta lâcheté à coûté la vie à tant d'hommes, et de femmes de notre peuple... Ce jour-là, lorsque je t'ai obligé à te trahir, je l'ai fait dans le but qu'Arthur te tue de ses propres mains... une sentence à mort, pour _Emrys _le lâche, exécutée par son si cher Roi.

Arthur envoya à Mordred un regard assassin, la mâchoire crispée, et se rapprocha de Merlin dont le visage était exsangue...

Le jeune magicien sentit la main de son Roi chercher la sienne...

_Ne l'écoute pas. Je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose, _pensa Arthur, révolté.

-Vous l'auriez fait, si vous n'aviez pas été arrêté par votre femme, dit Mordred, d'un ton supérieur. Et vous l'auriez regretté tout le reste de votre vie. C'aurait été votre punition, pour votre stupidité, et pour votre hargne.

Il observa un instant de silence, et reprit avec une satisfaction malsaine:

-Voulez-vous savoir ce que j'ai fait d'autre ?

Merlin secoua la tête et souffla « non ». Il ne voulait pas rester ici, un instant de plus...

Il était trop malade, et à cause de la souffrance physique qu'il éprouvait, il n'arrivait pas à penser...

Il avait cru que l'enfant-druide avait fui Albion, qu'il était parti très loin, au-delà des mers, avant de revenir, fort de son pouvoir, pour se venger d'eux... mais il s'était trompé.

Et si Mordred était resté... et s'il n'avait pas toujours eu recours à la magie noire... se pouvait-il qu'il ait vraiment vécu au milieu d'eux, de manière anonyme, comme il l'avait fait lui-même ?

-Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, dit-il, d'une voix rauque.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible de toute sa vie...

Les effluves de la magie noire des Saxons l'assaillaient de toutes parts, il avait besoin de s'éloigner.

Il fit demi-tour en titubant sur ses jambes, mais il sentit la puissance vicieuse de Mordred le saisir à la gorge, et il fut immobilisé de force. Il sentit les doigts de la magie noire ramper jusqu'à son cœur...

-J'ai tué Gaïus dans son sommeil... très exactement de cette manière-là.

Merlin sentit son cœur paniquer dans sa poitrine. Le sang battait à ses tempes... il ne pouvait plus faire un pas... Les serres ténébreuses se refermèrent à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique et il vacilla sur ses jambes avec un hoquet en sentant son cœur faire une embardée.

-Merlin ! s'écria Arthur, en se précipitant vers lui.

Le magicien tenta de lutter pour prendre une inspiration mais la magie noire resserra son emprise sur lui. Il sentit ses genoux céder. Il avait vaguement conscience de la panique d'Arthur, mais il était presque au-delà de toute conscience dans le vertige qu'il éprouvait..

_Mordred avait assassiné Gaïus dans son sommeil... _Comment avait-il pu ? Merlin se souvenait, combien la mort de son mentor l'avait surprise... il avait pensé l'avoir à ses côtés encore de longues années... mais il n'avait pas poussé l'enquête. Pourquoi avait-il renoncé à chercher le fin mot de l'histoire ? Comment avait-il pu arrêter de rechercher le sorcier qui avait tenté de tuer Arthur le jour où il avait été forcé de révéler ses pouvoirs ?

Arthur se retourna vers la silhouette noire, horrifié.

-Arrête, Mordred, je t'en prie ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le sorcier, perplexe. Il a obtenu tous les honneurs et toute la gloire alors qu'il n'en méritait aucun. Il n'a fait que se laisser porter par le cours des évènements sans faire preuve d'aucune initiative...

-Lâche-le, dit Arthur, d'un ton menaçant.

Il ne laisserait pas cet être ignoble jouer avec eux plus longtemps...

Il fit un pas en avant, sa main, sur la garde d'Excalibur.

Mordred eut un rire méprisant et rejeta le Roi en arrière d'une poussée de sa magie.

Arthur fut soufflé comme un fétu et retomba à terre. Il voulut se redresser mais réalisa qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de ses propres membres... Mordred l'obligea à se mettre à genoux devant lui et lui fit courber la tête.

-Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de me donner des ordres, Sire, dit-il, d'une voix ironique. Restez donc à votre place, pendant que moi et Merlin terminons cette petite discussion.

Il se retourna vers le magicien, qui était toujours en train d'étouffer, figé sous l'étreinte de son pouvoir maléfique, et il continua d'un ton impitoyable :

-Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout, que tu le veuilles ou non...Ne crois surtout pas que ton cher Gaïus ait connu une mort paisible. Il n'était pas prêt à partir. Il s'est débattu... et il a souffert, avant de mourir. Il méritait de souffrir. Il méritait de souffrir pour tous les meurtres sur lesquels il a fermé les yeux... Il s'est tenu aux côtés d'Uther l'assassin au temps de la Grande Purge. Il a regardé périr les anciennes prêtresses et laissé décimer les clans des druides. Et dire que c'est cet homme-là qui t'a formé. Je ne devrais pas m'étonner que tu aies échoué à ce point.

Merlin se tourna vers lui, au prix d'un violent effort, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur lui, écoeurés.

-Comment as-tu pu... haleta-t-il.

-J'ai pu, parce que tu étais destiné à faillir depuis l'aube des temps, grand prophète, et le Roi que tu as créé, avec toi... Arthur n'existerait même pas si tu ne t'étais pas épris de lui et de sa cause. Il ne serait rien de plus qu'un petit roitelet plein de morgue et dépourvu de la moindre envergure, voué aux mêmes petitesses que tous les autres nobles de sa lignée... A la première épreuve, il a déserté son trône, il a abandonné son peuple, et il a _fui. _Quel mérite est donc supposé exister en lui qui vaille que je lui laisse la vie sauve ? Quelle grâce, quel rêve ? Il règne sur une paix mensongère, sur une victoire illusoire. L'avenir est noir et sans espoir et les gens se souviendront de lui comme d'un perdant...

-Tu mens..., dit Merlin.

Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

-Crois-tu cela ?

Mordred le relâcha et il inspira profondément à la recherche de l'air dont il avait été privé.

-Après que tu aies été chassé, dit-il, je suis allé voir ton cher Arthur. J'ai utilisé l'un de tes propres tours pour pouvoir lui parler... un sort de vieillissement et un nom d'emprunt. Je suis allé le voir avec une jeune fille... je suis sûr qu'il ne t'a jamais raconté cette histoire-là.

Arthur détourna les yeux, rempli de honte au souvenir de la manière dont il s'était laissé convaincre d'utiliser les Rites sur Merlin. Il avait été tellement stupide...

-J'avais trouvé la jeune fille parmi les druides... elle avait tenté de me résister, et j'ai détruit son village.

Merlin n'arrivait pas à le croire... il se souvenait combien lui et Morgane avaient été perplexes en découvrant le site... Des druides, détruits par la magie ? Et Mordred était celui qui avait massacré tous ces malheureux...

_Il est mauvais, _pensa-t-il. _Mauvais comme jamais personne ne l'a été, pas même Morgane, à l'époque où son démon régnait sur elle. Nous avons été fous, de penser que nous pourrions négocier quoi que ce soit avec lui..._

-Tu t'es retourné contre les tiens, dit-il, horrifié. Tu as détruit ton propre peuple...

-J'ai eu un bon professeur en toi, répondit Mordred. Lorsque j'ai amené cette fille devant Arthur, c'était pour lui montrer comment priver un être magique de ses pouvoirs. Ensuite, je l'ai convaincu de te forcer à endurer les Rites... je voulais te voir privé de ta magie, impuissant à le sauver le jour où je viendrais pour le détruire...

-Mais Arthur a _aimé _ma magie, dit Merlin, en dardant sur lui un pouvoir flamboyant.

-Et il a tenté de lui rendre justice, reconnut Mordred. Je le reconnais. Mais il a échoué.

Le sorcier se désintéressa de lui et revint vers Arthur.

-A présent, l'heure est venue pour vous de céder votre trône à quelqu'un de plus méritant, Sire.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Aithusa avait réussi... les cinq œufs étaient posés devant elle, et ils étaient tous viables...

Les jumelles seraient peut-être un peu plus faibles que les autres après leur éclosion, ayant fait l'objet d'une irradiation commune... mais elles compenseraient cette infirmité avec le temps, et elles deviendrait un jour de formidables dragonnes...

Le silence était tombé sur l'Ile des Bénis. Tous les magiciens du Sanctuaire avaient une main posée sur elle, à présent, pour saluer l'intensité de l'effort qu'elle avait fourni... Leur contact lui faisait du bien. Il éclaircissait sa douleur, il lui donnait la force de ne pas basculer vers l'inconscience...

Ces jeunes gens étaient ses enfants, aussi, ceux qu'elle partageait avec Morgane... Aithusa les aimait profondément. Elle connaissait chacun d'eux par leur nom. Elle les avait transportés sur son dos pour les amener sur l'Ile. Ils avaient joué à l'ombre de ses ailes. Elle les avait instruits avec son savoir immense... et aujourd'hui, ils l'avaient assistée dans la plus dure épreuve de toute son existence. Sans eux, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait réussi. Et elle savait que pour elle, ils n'auraient renoncé à aucun sacrifice.

Ensemble, ils étaient une famille...

-Il faut que je te soigne, ma Reine, dit Wildor, en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

-Non ! haleta Aithusa. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Laisse ça, c'est sans importance.

-Mais ta blessure... , protesta le jeune magicien.

-Wildor. Tu as juré d'honorer ta parole envers moi... Il est temps. J'ai besoin de vous, maintenant. De vous tous.

La dragonne blanche embrassa du regard les jeunes magiciens de l'Ile. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'étaient encore que des enfants. Certains pleuraient, d'émotion ou de peur pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu du sang. Elle savait quelle apparence devait avoir son abdomen déchiré... mais la magie ne devait pas être gaspillée maintenant. Il leur restait une chose essentielle à accomplir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Parce que si les œufs étaient là quand _il _arriverait, il les détruirait tous, réduisant leurs efforts à néant.

-Mettez les œufs à l'abri, ordonna Aithusa, épuisée. S'ils sont encore là quand le sorcier noir se présentera, aucun dragon ne volera jamais plus au-dessus des cieux d'Albion... Et il vient... Notre temps est presque écoulé.

Wildor hocha la tête.

-Où devons-nous les cacher, ma Reine ? demanda-t-il.

-Ensevelissez-les sous la terre, loin des regards des hommes, dans un lieu secret où nul ne pourra les trouver, haleta la dragonne blanche.

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête, et regarda ses frères et sœurs d'un air déterminé.

-Formez le cercle, ordonna-t-il.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-Jamais tu ne seras accepté en tant que Roi, dit Arthur, en levant sur le druide maudit un regard écoeuré.

-Tu te trompes, dit Mordred, d'une voix confiante. Je suis le souverain légitime d'Albion... et je vous laisse une chance. Une chance d'accepter votre défaite... Si vous pliez devant moi, j'épargnerai les sujets de Camelot et je prendrai la tête de ses armées sans avoir à les détruire... Je ne serai pas obligé d'utiliser contre Merlin tout ce pouvoir qu'il redoute...

Le regard d'Arthur vola de Mordred, à son ami, effrayé.

-Mais, évidemment, il y a un prix à payer...  
-Ne l'écoutez pas, Arthur, s'exclama Merlin, le visage défait. Quoi qu'il vous propose, c'est un marché de dupes... Il ne songe qu'à vous détruire.

-Si vraiment c'était ce que je voulais, tu ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher... mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, tu te trompes, répondit Mordred, avec un sourire. Je ne réclame pas obligatoirement la mort d'Arthur. Il me suffira qu'il dépose sa couronne, et qu'il finisse ses jours sous mes ordres, en tant que mon serviteur dévoué. Il chauffera l'eau de mon bain et nettoiera ma chambre, comme tu l'as fait pour lui pendant des années, _Emrys_... Si tu l'as fait pour lui, il peut bien le faire pour moi... ce n'est que justice après tout.

-Tu es complètement fou, dit Merlin, en secouant la tête.

-Je dirais plutôt, généreux, affirma Mordred. Je t'épargnerai la souffrance que t'inflige le contact de la magie noire en te débarrassant de la tienne.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le menton de Merlin, durs et glacés.

-Et je te garderai en souvenir pour montrer à tout le monde quelle est la véritable place d'un faux prophète... murmura-t-il d'une voix satisfaite. Venez voir le grand Emrys, de tous les coins du monde...enchaîné à mon trône pour l'exemple... Ne préfèrerais-tu pas cela que de le regarder mourir, Arthur ?

Le Roi ne répondit rien.

Il frissonnait, horrifié...

-Je le tuerai si tu n'acceptes pas ma proposition, tu sais.

-Il le fera de toutes façons, s'exclama Merlin.

Arthur ferma les yeux, le souffle court. Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'allait pas confier son royaume à un sorcier fou...

-Si vraiment nous devons nous affronter, que ce soit sur un champ de bataille, les armes à la main, affirma-t-il.

-Ainsi soit-il, dit Mordred, en relâchant brutalement Merlin. Vous pouvez partir, tous les deux. Mais lorsque nous nous reverrons pendant le combat, n'oubliez pas... que c'est vous qui aurez voulu ce qui arrivera.

Il rappela sa magie à lui, puis, il disparut, dans un sombre tourbillon.

Brutalement libéré, Arthur se releva et fonça vers Merlin.  
Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le jeune magicien secouait la tête, les traits envahis par la douleur...

-Pourquoi ne montre-t-il pas son visage, souffla-t-il.

-Peut-être parce qu'il est aussi laid qu'il est vicieux, répondit Arthur, en l'aidant à se redresser.

-Ou alors, parce que nous pourrions le reconnaître ? haleta Merlin. Il a fait toutes ces choses... comme s'il avait vécu au milieu de nous... pendant des années.

-Au milieu de nous ? répéta Arthur, perplexe. Et en tant que quoi ?

Il raffermit Merlin sur ses jambes en le soutenant fermement.

-Il pourrait être n'importe qui... dit Merlin. Un serviteur, un cuisinier, un garde... à qui nous n'aurions jamais prêté attention.

-Nous devons rejoindre les remparts, murmura Arthur. Il va déchaîner ses forces maintenant...

-Je sais, souffla Merlin, en lui adressant un regard atterré.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Mordred arriva auprès d'Elyan sur les remparts de Camelot... Il avait jeté sa cape en hâte, et il s'était débrouillé pour arriver au pied de l'escalier de sorte que tout le monde voie "Solel" se frayer un passage jusqu'en haut. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour reprendre son poste en tant que prince héritier, avant le retour du Roi... mais avec un peu de chance, il avait suffisamment ébranlé Merlin pour qu'il mette quelques minutes cruciales à se ressaisir avant de conduire Arthur jusqu'aux murailles.

Comme leur entrevue l'avait défoulé ! Il garderait pendant longtemps le souvenir du grand Roi et de son cher Emrys à genoux devant lui, impuissants l'un et l'autre face à son pouvoir... Quel dommage qu'ils n'aient pas accepté sa proposition... Il se serait beaucoup amusé d'avoir Arthur à ses ordres, et cela aurait plu à Morgane, de le voir honorer sa promesse de garder son frère en vie...

Au lieu de quoi, il allait devoir le tuer, et elle serait en colère... Elle le serait de toutes façons... quand elle découvrirait ce qu'il prévoyait de faire à sa précieuse dragonne. Il attendrait qu'elle soit occupée avec Merlin pour se charger de la grande Aithusa...

Mais rien de tout ça n'empêcherait Morgane de devenir sa Reine, parce qu'il ne lui laisserait pas le choix : entre être asservie à son démon intérieur, ou à son futur mari, le choix de la prêtresse serait évident.

Mordred n'avait jamais vu personne être aussi effrayé de ses propres pouvoirs que l'était Morgane...

Et c'était pour cela qu'elle resterait à sa merci.

Il hâte que vienne le moment où elle détruirait Merlin...

C'était peut-être la partie la plus jouissive de son plan : l'obliger à achever elle-même son rival, l'homme avec lequel il avait partagé son cœur, contraint et forcé.

-Tu as pu voir ma soeur? lui demanda Elyan lorsqu'il le rejoignit.

Ah ! Il avait presque oublié son alibi.

-Oui, je l'ai vue... Elle va bien... Elle a juste choisi de rester pour protéger le peuple...

Le chevalier hocha la tête, soulagé.

Mordred jeta un regard impatient sur le champ de bataille...

En contrebas des murailles, les armées Saxonnes firent sonner leurs cors de guerre.

Les lances ennemies martelèrent le sol, et les rangs des sorciers se portèrent en avant...

Le serpent menaçant de leur magie noire commença à se dérouler au-dessus d'eux.

Le ciel s'assombrit, se chargeant de nuages d'orage qui se mirent à s'amalgamer les uns aux autres en tournoyant sur eux-mêmes...

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Arthur et Merlin réapparurent, sur les remparts.

Tout le monde se retourna vers eux...

Mordred apprécia la pâleur qu'il vit sur le visage du Roi. Quand à Merlin, il semblait totalement hors d'usage... mais il savait qu'Emrys était loin d'avoir épuisé toutes ses ressources malgré son apparente faiblesse.

C'était pourquoi l'écarter de l'action ne serait pas une mauvaise chose.

Annis, Bayard et Loth s'avancèrent vers Arthur.

-Préparez-vous à combattre, leur dit-il. Les négociations n'ont mené à rien... Le sorcier Mordred est fou de son propre pouvoir.

Il marqua une pause, puis s'exclama :

-Je vais mener la charge avec les chevaliers.

Annis hocha solennellement la tête, et affirma :

-J'ai pris ma décision, Arthur. Je vous accompagnerai.

-Les souverains d'Albion combattront ensemble, acquiesça le Roi Loth, après avoir échangé une poignée de main fraternelle avec Bayard. Faisons en sorte que notre sortie reste gravée dans les mémoires pour toujours...

-Solel... dit Arthur en regardant Mordred. Chevaucheras-tu à mes côtés ?

-Ce sera un honneur, Votre Majesté, répondit-il, en s'inclinant.

Arthur acquiesça solennellement.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon prince, dit-il, la fierté brillant dans ses yeux...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane sortit de l'Antre de Cristal.

Son illusion était en place...

Elle resta un instant appuyée à la roche de la caverne, pâle et épuisée.

Il faudrait qu'elle puise au plus profond de ses réserves, pour jouer le rôle qui allait être le sien maintenant...

Elle aurait besoin de tous ses talents d'actrice pour ne pas se trahir.

Lorsqu'elle eut fait le vide en elle-même, elle se tendit vers Camelot, et vers Merlin.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-Nous avons préparé un bouclier pour les chevaliers qui monteront à l'assaut, dit Alator à Merlin. Ils seront protégés des attaques des nécromanciens, en partie au moins...

Merlin se tenait au mur, écoutant le Catha d'une oreille distraite tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

Mordred à Camelot... invisible... pendant toutes ces années.

Pouvait-il vraiment s'être dissimulé sous les traits d'un simple serviteur ?

L'humilité ne semblait pas réellement être son point fort... cet homme-là aimait le pouvoir, manifestement. Le pouvoir de plier les autres à sa volonté... le pouvoir de les transformer en marionnettes entre ses mains.

Merlin réfléchit à ce qu'il savait de l'enfant-druide...

Il se souvint de la connexion qu'il avait partagée avec Morgane, et soudain, il sut ce qui l'avait perturbé dans l'attitude de son amie pendant le Conseil. Elle était proche de la Source, et de la magie. Elle devait s'être rendue compte des bouleversements provoqués par les sorciers nécromanciens bien avant lui. Pourquoi, alors, ne l'en avait-elle pas averti ?

Soudain, alors que ses pensées se tournaient vers elle, il entendit sa voix s'élever, à travers leur lien télépathique, pleine d'effroi et de panique.

-_Merlin ? Aithusa a déposé ses œufs... mais sa délivrance ne s'est pas passée comme prévu. Melin, ça a été horrible... Elle n'a pas voulu rester auprès de la Source... l'inversion du flux la troublait trop... Quand elle est arrivée à l'Antre de Cristal, elle était comme folle... Elle a abandonné ses œufs aussitôt après la ponte... Merlin, j'ai peur qu'ils soient mourants... Il faut que tu viennes, vite. Il faut que tu m'aides à les sauver..._

Il se tendit aussitôt vers l'Antre... et sa terreur augmenta d'un cran.

Il pouvait visualiser les œufs... et Morgane avait raison. Quelque chose n'était pas normal avec leur charge... comme si les petits dragons étaient à l'agonie dans leurs coquilles protectrices. Il n'y avait pas de traces d'Aithusa à proximité... Comment la dragonne blanche avait-elle pu abandonner ses petits ? Etait-elle, elle aussi, affectée à ce point par le dérèglement de la magie ?

-_Merlin, je t'en supplie. Je ne suis pas Dame aux Dragons, j'ai essayé de les soigner, mais je ne peux rien faire pour eux..._

Il regarda en contrebas, l'armée Saxonne en approche...

Il lança un regard désespéré à Arthur, qui déscendait les escaliers, entouré par les souverains d'Albion.

_- Je ne peux pas laisser Arthur maintenant... c'est impossible ! _lui dit-il, déchiré. _La bataille est sur le point de commencer... il a besoin de moi, Morgane !_

_-Si nous ne sauvons pas les derniers dragons, la magie mourra, _lui répondit Morgane, horrifiée. _Tu ne peux pas laisser une telle chose se produire, Merlin. Rejoins-moi à l'Antre de Cristal, je t'en supplie... Quand nous aurons soigné les oeufs, nous reviendrons aider Arthur... ensemble. _

_-Tu ne pourras pas venir. Le démon... _lui rappela Merlin.

_-Si tu es à mes côtés, je sais que même la magie noire ne pourra pas me forcer à succomber à son pouvoir... Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as promis autrefois ? Lorsque tu m'as sauvée. Tu m'as dit que tu saurais toujours trouver le moyen de me ramener... seuls, nous ne pouvons rien contre les sorciers noirs. Mais j'ai foi en ce que nous sommes capables de faire ensemble... Emrys._

Il se sentit rasséréné par la chaleur de son amitié.

Elle avait raison... ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre dans cette épreuve.

Et ils avaient besoin de la magie.

Il n'allait pas abandonner les petits dragons. Il n'allait pas laisser mourir la déscendance de Kilgarrah...

-Alator, dit-il, en cherchant des yeux le Catha. Toi, et Gili, je veux que vous restiez tout proches d'Arthur pendant la bataille... prenez les druides avec vous, et défendez le Roi, quoiqu'il arrive.

-Nous serons à ses côtés, tout comme toi, lui assura le magicien.

Merlin cligna des yeux en le regardant.

-Non, Alator. Tu ne comprends pas. Il va falloir que je m'absente...

Il chercha des yeux Arthur, et le découvrit au pied des remparts, sur son cheval.

Annis, Bayard et Loth l'entouraient.

Solel était à sa droite, Léon et Perceval derrière lui...

Il le vit se retourner sur sa selle, et appeler d'un air confus :

-Merlin ? Merlin, où es-tu ?

-Conduis-moi jusqu'à lui, demanda Merlin à Alator.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Où était Merlin ? Arthur se sentit oppressé en ne le trouvant pas à ses côtés. Il avait pensé que son ami l'avait suivi... L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit seul au monde, quand il se retourna pour découvrir que son magicien n'était nulle part. Il ressentit alors un vide atroce, qui le terrifia...

Puis, Merlin se matérialisa face à lui, soutenu par Alator.

-Je suis là, Arhur, dit-il faiblement, avec un pâle sourire.

-Viens, mon ami, dit le Roi, en lui tendant la main pour le faire monter sur son cheval. Nous chevaucherons ensemble...

Merlin regarda sa main en silence.

Mais il ne tendit pas la sienne en retour...

Au lieu de cela, il cligna des yeux, et ses cils chassèrent une larme alors qu'il levait son regard harassé sur lui.

-Non, dit-il enfin, avec douceur. Pas cette fois, Arthur...

Arthur le regarda avec effroi, et il comprit que son ami projetait de l'abandonner...

Son cœur se serra violemment dans sa poitrine, comme si on lui arrachait la moitié de lui-même.

-Le bouclier, dit Merlin à voix basse, à Alator.

Alator regarda Gili. Les deux magiciens élevèrent leurs mains... autour des chevaliers, ils incantèrent avec les druides, élevant le bouclier de lumière bleue qui protègerait la charge d'Albion.

-Merlin, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, dit Arthur, bouleversé. Tu ne peux pas me laisser livrer cette bataille sans toi...

Il sentait son courage l'abandonner à cette pensée.

Si Merlin partait... quel espoir restait-il ?

Il se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit Mordred, tout à l'heure... au milieu de toutes ses cruautés, cette phrase l'avait frappée, par la vérité qu'elle contenait.

_Arthur n'existerait même pas si tu ne t'étais pas épris de lui et de sa cause. Il ne serait rien de plus qu'un petit roitelet plein de morgue et dépourvu de la moindre envergure, voué aux mêmes petitesses que tous les autres nobles de sa lignée..._

Aujourd'hui encore, sans Merlin, il n'était rien. Mais peut-être était-il égoïste de sa part de vouloir le retenir... Il connaissait son ami, il savait ce que risquait de lui faire la magie noire. Il l'avait vu devant Mordred, épuisé, impuissant. Si Merlin combattait, il mourrait sans doute... alors que s'il partait se cacher, il pourrait peut-être survivre. Et une part d'Arthur survivrait avec lui.

Le Roi sentit des larmes brûlantes couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il imprimait dans sa mémoire le souvenir de son visage aimé. Ces grands yeux tourmentés, bleus comme l'océan. Ces traits creusés par les ombres, qui accrochaient la lumière. Le cœur immense et généreux qui battait dans ce corps frêle. Et la magie merveilleuse qui couvait en-dessous, et qui était aussi un peu la sienne.

-Je reviendrai, Arthur, dit Merlin, en lui saisissant la mains. Je vous le promets... Mais... je dois m'en aller, maintenant. Il le faut...

-Je comprends, souffla Arthur, sachant que c'était un adieu.

-Arthur... je ne vous abandonne pas, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? dit Merlin, avec force. Ne croyez pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne vous abandonnerai _jamais. _Ayez foi en moi... ce n'est pas un adieu. Je serai très vite de retour... je vous en fais la promesse. Je vous laisse en de bonnes mains en attendant... Alator et Gili veilleront sur vous. Débrouillez-vous pour ne pas vous faire tuer, d'accord ?

Arthur hocha la tête.

-Je tiendrai bon jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, promit-il. Ne me fais pas défaut.

Merlin ferma les yeux, et conjura son pouvoir.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu...

C'était comme si toute trace de lui s'était envolée...

Arthur essuya ses larmes, et sentit la main de Solel sur son épaule.

-Il n'y a plus que nous, dit-il, avec émotion.

Les portes de Camelot s'ouvrirent.

Le Roi talonna son destrier de guerre, et brandit Excalibur en se retournant vers ses hommes.

-Au nom d'Albion, de la Source, et de tout ce qui nous est cher, le moment est venu de prouver notre valeur. Les forces des ténèbres se sont assemblées contre nous... mais si nous gardons notre cœur pur, et notre foi intacte, rien, pas même tous les nécromanciens de Saxe, ne pourra nous empêcher de détruire la menace qui pèse sur le destin de notre terre bien-aimée. Combattons aujourd'hui en alliés et en frère, comme la grande nation que nous sommes devenue, avec l'épée, et avec la magie... Et prouvons à nos ennemis qu'ils ont tort de croire que ce que nous avons construit ne peut être sauvé.

Une clameur bouleversée vint accueillir ses paroles...

Et quand le cheval d'Arthur s'élança au galop vers les forces Saxonnes, ce fut comme si toute la lumière d'Albion s'ébranlait dans son sillage pour défier les ténèbres.


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Julie : tu vas voir ce que Mordred prépare... il est vraiment atroce ;)_**

**_Emelyne : voilà, le grand affrontement est lancé... j'espère que cette partie te plaira, même si elle est sanglante... merci à toi, pour ton soutien en tout cas ! J'aime beaucoup l'idée que cette histoire soit une cerise ;)_**

**_Valir : Merlin va avoir le coeur brisé et il va sans doute devenir complètement fou... il y a de quoi. Quant à Mordred... il provoquera sa propre chute... mais vous verrez de quelle manière..._**

**_Legend : super, tu rattrapes ton retard ! J'espère que tu vas aimer les chapitres qui viennent... c'est pas toujours évident à écrire mais j'essaie vraiment de vous offrir une fin spectaculaire !_**

**_Ma : oui... il va y avoir plein de sang ! XD. Sadique, va ;) Mordred effectivement a pété les plombs, et ça n'est pas près de s'arranger. Certaines pesonnes ne supportent pas du tout la pression !_**

**_LolOW : ouii, viens nous rejoindre pour la finale ! Mais attention... c'est pour bientôt maintenant ;) Quant à ce que Solel va faire... mmm... il a encore quelques surprises dans sa manche, tu verras._**

**_Que dire de ce chapitre, sinon que nous vivons dans un monde où il n'y a aucun sanctuaire de la magie sur une petite île du Nord de l'Angleterre... et que le rêve de Morgane était voué à s'effondrer... Pour notre prêtresse, les pires moments sont à venir... Mais comme Aithusa, gardons confiance en elle... elle n'a pas encore épuisé toutes ses ressources._**

CHAPITRE 6

Merlin se matérialisa devant l'Antre de Cristal, face à Morgane, qui l'attendait, et tous deux se regardèrent en silence, aussi pâles, et épuisés l'un que l'autre...

Alors qu'il dévisageait la prêtresse, le jeune magicien remarqua que son expression harassée s'était encore creusée... et qu'elle avait la lèvre éclatée.

Il frissonna, et avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, il demanda :

-Qui t'a fait ça ?

L'espace d'un instant, il vit l'étonnement papillonner dans ses yeux verts, comme si elle se demandait de quoi il parlait. Puis il effleura ses lèvres, et elle grimaça de douleur.

-Oh. Ca, répondit-elle, en fuyant son regard. C'est sans importance...

Il la dévisagea avec insistance.

-Aithusa était très agitée, pendant sa délivrance, dit-elle avec un mince sourire.

Ses yeux verts se fixèrent sur lui, et il se sentit captif de leur expression intense, hantée.

Pourquoi le fixait-elle ainsi ?

Elle soupira, et il vit la tristesse sur son visage.

-Viens vite, murmura-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre...

Merlin regarda vers l'entrée de la caverne.

-Les œufs sont à l'intérieur ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne peux pas sentir leur présence ? répondit-elle, en se retournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

Merlin étendit ses perceptions, et ce fut comme s'il recevait une gifle en plein visage... l'empreinte fluctuante de la magie qui marquait l'emplacement des œufs semblait à l'agonie. Elle reflétait la déchirure de la Source en souffrance... il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour sauver les petits dragons. Et il était affreusement préoccupé par tant d'autres choses...

-Suis-moi, dit Morgane, en se retournant vers l'entrée de la caverne.

Il la rattrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, et il murmura :

-Attends.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Le ciel parcouru d'éclairs était noir comme la nuit.

Le vent se mit à souffler, annonciateur de tempête...

Depuis les remparts de Camelot, les archers d'Elyan firent pleuvoir sur les Saxons une pluie de flèches enflammées, tandis qu'en contrebas, les chevaliers d'Albion qui déferlaient par les portes de la cité qui venaient de s'ouvrir pour foncer sus aux lignes ennemies avec bravoure.

Le bouclier de lumière bleue des forces d'Albion perça le nuage noir des forces Saxonnes.

Et dans le choc de la première charge menée au grand galop, la bataille commença.

Arthur éleva son épée contre les premiers Saxons tandis que sa monture bousculait les fantassins qui l'entouraient, les rejetant à terre à coups de sabot... Excalibur se mit à trancher et tailler avec vivacité dans sa main, jetant ses ennemis à terre. Elle chantait dans les airs en s'abattant, faisant jaillir de grands geysers de sang dans son sillage...

Les vibrations qu'elle émettait étaient teintées de magie, et Arthur se souvint : elle avait été forgée dans le souffle du dragon...

Kilgarrah était un peu là, avec lui, tandis qu'il la maniait...

Il était galvanisé par l'énergie de l'assaut, et cette pensée lui donna plus encore de courage.

Le bouclier magique dont les forces de Camelot étaient entourées réussissait à parer la plupart des attaques des nécromanciens. Les seuls sorts qui perçaient étaient ceux que les sorciers lançaient en combat rapproché...

Alator et Gili, qui encadraient Arthur, les faisaient alors dévier un à un, permettant au Roi de Camelot de poursuivre sa courageuse progression vers le cœur des troupes de Saxe. Arthur n'était pas seul. Solel combattait au coude à coude avec lui Perceval, et Léon, formaient leur garde rapprochée. Non loin d'eux, Annis, Loth et Bayard se frayaient un chemin à travers les guerriers noirs qui déferlaient sur eux par centaines, à la force du bras. La Reine du Nord combattait à la hache. Loth utilisait une épée à double tranchant tandis quue Bayard y allait de sa masse d'armes...

-Nous devons trouver Hengist ! s'exclama Arthur à ses troupes. Restez groupés, sous le bouclier, et en avant !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen ouvrit les yeux sur un bruit de clameurs lointaines... Elle se redressa et découvrit que le lit était vide...

Il faisait noir, mais était-ce encore la nuit ? Ou le ciel qui s'était étrangement obscurci ? Les sourcils froncés, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre...et elle eut un choc en découvrant la bataille qui faisait rage au-delà des murs de Camelot.

_Arthur, _pensa-t-elle, terrifiée.

Elle fonça à son armoire, enfila sa chemise, ses chausses, bondit dans ses bottes. Puis elle se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre... pour la découvrir fermée à clé. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas la clé.

_Arthur !_ pensa-t-elle, furieuse.

Il avait osé l'enfermer... et pourquoi donc ne s'était-elle pas réveillée avant, avec tout le bruit qui régnait dehors, s'il n'avait veillé aussi à ce qu'elle reste plongée dans un profond sommeil ?

Elle l'aurait étranglé de ses propres mains s'il avait été là.

Mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle le trouve ailleurs que sur le front... en train d'essayer de se faire tuer par quelqu'un d'autre... n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? cria-t-elle, en espérant que quelqu'un se trouvait là, à l'extérieur. Faites-moi sortir d'ici, immédiatement !

Pas de réponse...

Folle de rage, elle voulut défoncer la porte, et faillit se démettre l'épaule.  
-La peste soit de toi, Arthur Pendragon ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle rejoindrait le champ de bataille, même si elle devait faire éclater les murs de ce château pour en sortir. Se raccrochant à ce que Morgane lui avait dit quand elles s'étaient quittées, à la Source d'Edel Terek, elle chercha des yeux quelque chose qui puisse lui servir de bélier...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Mithian se leva, les jambes flageolantes. Derrière elle, Gauvain était sonné, étendu à plat dos sur le lit qu'ils avaient réquisitionné dans les draps chiffonnés par leur étreinte. Avec un mélange de satisfaction et de surprise, la princesse regarda le baldaquin qui avait rendu l'âme dans un craquement sinistre quelque part au milieu de leurs ébats enflammés, les chaises renversées aux quatre coins de la pièce, la table en chaos et les vêtements éparpillés partout sur le sol. La joute avait été _vraiment _bonne...

Et elle se sentait étrangement libérée à présent.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder ce qui se passait dehors, et soudain, son cœur, qui flottait léger comme une bulle quelque part en apesanteur, sombra dans le plus profond des abysses lorsqu'elle vit le combat qui faisait rage à hauteur des murailles...

-Gauvain, Arthur a lancé la charge ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle attrapa ses chausses et se mit à sauter à cloche-pied pour les enfiler, en panique.

-Tu plaisantes ? dit Gauvain, qui peinait à émerger de la léthargie où il était plongé.

-Regarde toi-même, si tu ne me crois pas ! répondit-elle en plongeant dans ses bottes. Tu crois franchement que je _blaguerais _avec ça ?

-Tu es sérieuse... dit-il, perplexe.

Il sauta du lit et se précipita, nu, vers la fenêtre, pour embrasser le spectacle à son tour.

-Par tous les dieux ! jura-t-il. Ils auraient au moins pu nous attendre ?

-C'est nous qui ferions mieux de nous dépêcher ! s'exclama Mithian, en commençant à boucler son armure avec dextérité par-dessus sa chemise.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils émergeaient en courant et se mettaient à remonter le couloir lancés à vive allure. Gauvain était en train de boucler le ceinturon de son épée Mithian rajustait ses gantelets. Ils étaient tous les deux échevelés... et dans une forme magnifique.

-Il faut aller aux écuries, dit Gauvain. J'espère qu'il restera des chevaux !

-Attends !

Mithian se figea brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas entendu ?

-Quoi ?

-Une voix !

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une pause, Princesse, dit Gauvain, en la saisissant sans ménagement par le bras. Si vous voulez pouvoir livrer cette bataille avant qu'elle ne soit terminée...

_« Ouvrez cette fichue porte ! »_

Gauvain s'immobilisa à son tour, et croisa le regard de Mithian.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas la voix de Gwen ? demanda-t-il.

La princesse acquiesça, puis, elle réalisa ce qui avait dû se passer.

Elle secoua la tête, indignée.  
-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Arthur l'a enfermée dans sa chambre !

Changeant de cap, Mithian se mit à courir vers les appartements royaux.

-Et que croyez-vous faire ? dit Gauvain en la poursuivant.

-Je nous trouve une équipière, répondit la princesse. Nous aurons bien besoin d'elle au combat, vous verrez ! _Gwen !_

-Mithian ? lui répondit la voix bouleversée de la Reine, de l'autre côté de la porte. Est-ce que c'est toi ? Bon sang, sors-moi d'ici ! Je ne vais pas passer toute cette fichue bataille entre quatre murs...

-Recule, Gwen ! Gauvain va défoncer la porte !

Mithian se retourna pour faire face au chevalier, un sourcil en accent circonflexe.

-A toi de jouer, Gauvain.

-Arthur sera furieux contre moi si je fais ça, protesta-t-il.

-Arthur est loin, répondit Mithian. Je suis juste à côté. Tu ferais bien de t'exécuter tout de suite si tu ne veux pas _me _mettre en colère.

Une brève évaluation des risques convainquit Gauvain que mettre Mithian en colère maintenant était effectivement un mauvais pari. Il soupira, puis, prit son élan, et bondit, fracassant la porte à la première poussée...

Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans la chambre.

Sans même un «bonjour », Gwen le dépassa et fonça dans le couloir.

-A l'armurerie ! cria-t-elle.

Mithian bondit sur ses traces.

Gauvain jura et suivit les deux femmes lancées à toute allure.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Il était temps pour Mordred de fausser compagnie à Arthur pour remplir sa promesse envers Ikbaal.

Il laissa les chevaliers Saxons contre lesquels il combattait l'entourer, et l'éloigner du Roi, en apparence, submergé par le nombre...

Il regarda Arthur, qui venait de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était éloigné, tenter une percée dans sa direction, en s'écriant : «Solel ! ».Le Roi fournit un effort désespéré pour essayer de le rejoindre, poussant jusqu'aux frontières du bouclier de protection...

Et Mordred sourit en voyant Perceval, et Léon, se précipiter vers lui pour l'empêcher de quitter l'abri magique à son tour.

-Non ! dit Perceval, en le retenant à bout de bras. Sire, non ! Si vous dépassez la limite, rien ne pourra plus vous défendre contre les attaques des magiciens noirs !

-Mais Solel, protesta Arthur, désespéré.

Perceval secoua la tête.

-Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui...

Arthur se mordit la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux.

_C'est sur ta bêtise que tu pleureras, quand tu comprendras qui est vraiment Solel, _pensa Mordred, amusé.

Il attendit que les Saxons qui l'encadraient l'aient emmené suffisamment loin, puis, il conjura un couloir de déplacement instantané, en direction de l'Ile des Bénis.

Il avait un dragon à tuer...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Wildor et les jeunes magiciens du Sanctuaire terminèrent d'incanter le sortilège qui déplacerait les œufs d'Aithusa... ceux-ci se mirent à luire d'étincelles magiques, s'élevèrent dans les airs... puis, s'évaporèrent.

La dragonne blanche soupira, et posa sa tête sur le sol, les yeux clos.

-Tout est accompli, murmura-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, Wildor sentit un violent remous dans la Source de la magie... Il se retourna, et cligna des yeux en voyant la silhouette d'un chevalier apparaître, non loin du Temple de la Magie. Il se redressa, et fit un pas en avant, la vue brouillée par l'aurore.

-Qui va là ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix forte.

Puis, il sentit la puissance qui émanait de l'homme, comme un manteau de noirceur, prêt à déscendre sur eux... et il sentit l'indignation monter en lui.

-Votre art insulte la Source et le Sanctuaire. Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici, s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix tremblante. Allez-vous en, qui que vous soyiez.

La voix qui lui répondit était empreinte d'un calme terrible...

-Je ne crois pas, non.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Le temps presse, Merlin, dit Morgane, sur le seuil de l'antre de cristal.

Pourquoi refusait-il de la suivre ?

Se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

-Morgane, lorsqu'Arthur et moi avons rencontré Mordred... il ne nous a pas dévoilé son visage... Mais il a dit quelque chose... Il a laissé entendre qu'il a vécu à Camelot, pendant toutes ces années... caché sous une fausse identité. Si c'est le cas, alors, il est peut-être au plus près d'Arthur en ce moment... sur le point de le frapper en traître. Je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose se produire... tu comprends ?

Elle frissonna en regardant ses grands yeux bleus, remplis de doutes.

Il était si proche de la vérité...

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui rende les choses si difficiles ?

-Merlin, plus nous perdrons de temps ici et plus nous tarderons à rejoindre Arthur, le pressa-t-elle.  
-Mais autrefois, tu partageais un lien très fort avec Mordred..., commença-t-il.

-C'était il y a très longtemps, répondit-elle, en soutenant son regard.

-Je sais... je sais, dit-il en secouant la tête. Mais tu le connaissais mieux que moi. A ton avis... s'il avait dû adopter un personnage pour se fondre dans la masse... lequel aurait-il choisi ?

Elle cligna des yeux.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui pose toutes ces questions ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que Mordred ait encore joué à donner des indices ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que Merlin soit si proche de tout découvrir ?

Elle sentit une grande faiblesse s'emparer d'elle... et soudain, elle eut envie de tout lui révéler.

De se réfugier contre lui, de fermer les yeux dans son étreinte. De savoir qu'il la protègerait avec la lumière de sa bonté, et qu'il punirait Mordred pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait.

Si seulement... si seulement.

Sa gorge était gonflée de toutes les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait verser, et elle se sentait crier intérieurement.

Mais elle le regarda, et ressentit en lui le même déchirement qu'elle pouvait éprouver dans la Source. Sa magie était ébranlée par les arts noirs...S'il cherchait à combattre, maintenant, il se briserait... Mordred le détruirait, et alors, il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir. Elle chercha en elle-même la force de continuer à lui mentir... pour cela, elle était obligée de dire, au moins partiellement, la vérité.

-Mordred était un enfant hors du commun, reconnut-elle à voix basse. Il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer... Je pense que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se serait distingué même s'il avait décidé de vivre sous l'apparence d'un homme ordinaire...

Merlin hocha lentement la tête... Il se serait distingué... oui... mais en tant que quoi ? Conseiller ? Chevalier ? Cela semblait impossible...

-Les perturbations de la Source..., dit-il, pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. Quand ont-elles commencé au juste ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je l'ignore. Pendant le Pèlerinage de l'Eau et de la Lune, je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser ma magie... Je n'ai pas été en contact avec la Source pendant de longs mois...

-Mais ensuite. Quand tu es retournée sur l'Ile... tu as dû les sentir..., insista Merlin.

-J'ai appris qu'Aithusa était entrée en travail aussitôt après mon arrivée, répondit Morgane. Comment la Source aurait-elle pu ne pas être bouleversée par les naissances à venir ?

Elle tendit la main vers lui, et ses doigts s'accrochèrent à sa chemise.

-Merlin, je t'en prie. Les œufs...

Merlin soupira, et hocha la tête.

-Allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour eux, acquiesça-t-il.

Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il pénétra à sa suite, dans l'Antre de Cristal.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Mordred marcha résolument en direction de la dragonne blanche.

Le jeune homme qui lui avait dit de reculer s'avança face à lui, les sourcils froncés.

Derrière lui, tous les jeunes magiciens de l'Ile se rassemblèrent, formant un mur protecteur et déterminé devant Aithusa qui gisait à terre, immobile. Mordred eut un aperçu de l'abdomen sanglant et déchiré de la créature, et il eut un sourire. Elle était blessée... voilà qui lui faciliterait les choses.

Il leva les yeux pour scruter le visage fermé du jeune magicien qui lui faisait face.

Ce devait être Wildor.

Le favori de Morgane...courageux, mais stupide.

Mordred dégaina son épée, l'épée que Kilgarrah avait forgée pour lui dans le désastre de la bataille de Nemeth.

Elle irradiait de pouvoir.

Wildor le sentit, et il pâlit, mais il ne recula pas pour autant.

-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire avec cette épée ? demanda-t-il, avec colère.

-Cette lame ne t'est pas destinée, répondit Mordred, d'un ton calme. Laisse-moi passer, enfant...

Le jeune magicien étrécit les yeux et répondit :

-Jamais.

Derrière lui, les jeunes élèves de Morgane se rapprochèrent un peu plus, les uns des autres.

Leurs yeux étincelèrent, alors qu'ils rassemblaient leurs pouvoirs...

Les imbéciles.

-J'atteindrai Aithusa, quoi que vous tentiez pour m'en empêcher, prévint Mordred.

-Non, vous ne vous approcherez pas d'elle, dit Wildor, d'un ton de défi. Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire...

-Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de t'interposer entre le dragon blanc, et son destin, s'exclama Mordred.

-Vous n'êtes pas son destin, lâcha Wildor, d'une voix vibrante de fureur.

-Je suis le destin d'Albion ! proclama Mordred.

Et il mit juste assez de pouvoir dans sa voix pour faire trembler le sol sous leurs pieds.

Quand Wildor fixa à nouveau ses yeux sur lui, ils étaient dilatés par la peur...

-C'est à cause de vous, souffla-t-il. C'est à cause de vous si la Source est en train de changer.

-Je suis le destin d'Albion _et_ le nouveau maître de la Source, dit Mordred, avec autorité.

Il fit un pas en avant, offrant son amitié.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me combattre, Wildor. Nous sommes tous des sorciers, nous appartenons tous au même peuple. Nous devrions faire partie du même camp. Ralliez-vous à moi, et vous aurez votre place dans le nouvel ordre...

-Nous ne suivrons personne d'autre que la Grande Prêtresse.

-Dans ce cas, vous serez soulagés d'apprendre que c'est à moi que Morgane obéit, dit Mordred, avec satisfaction.

-Je ne vous crois pas, dit Wildor d'une voix blanche.

-Alors, tu n'es qu'un idiot, lâcha Mordred d'une voix dure.

Il embrassa du regard les rangs des disciples de Morgane. La colère montait en lui, peu à peu.

-Croyez-vous que les sorciers de Saxe vous proposeront de vous rallier à eux quand ils arriveront ici pour s'emparer du Temple et du pouvoir qu'il contient ? Croyez-vous qu'ils perdront leur temps à tenter de vous convaincre comme je le fais maintenant ? Ralliez-vous à moi, et j'assurerai votre protection. Vous pourrez continuer à servir Dame Morgane, lorsqu'elle sera devenue ma Reine...

Wildor secoua la tête.  
-Dame Morgane ne deviendra jamais votre Reine, et nous ne serons jamais vos disciples... Nous suivons le prophète Emrys, qui nous a enseigné la magie, et les mystères de la Source... Il est notre seul maître. Vous n'êtes rien.

-Pourquoi vous dressez-vous contre moi ? dit Mordred, furieux. Emrys n'est rien ! _Je_ vais sauver la magie. _Je_ vais sauver l'avenir !

-Vous êtes fou à lier, souffla Wildor. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous inviter dans le Sanctuaire de la Magie avec une telle arme, ni de menacer la vie d'Aithusa. Allez-vous en. Quoi que vous soyiez venu chercher ici, vous ne le trouverez pas... Nous resterons fidèles à Dame Morgane, et à Merlin, jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut.

-Alors, vous mourrez tous, dit Mordred, les yeux étincelants de haine.

Et il rassembla toutes les ténèbres de son pouvoir pour les frapper.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane précéda Merlin à l'intérieur de la caverne... déscendant au milieu des cristaux qui luisaient doucement dans la pénombre. Il la suivit d'un pas pressé, et ils arrivèrent bientôt à hauteur des œufs immaculés qui reposaient dans leur écrin de roches...

Lorsqu'il les vit, Merlin oublia tout le reste.

Il sentait son sang l'appeler vers eux, avec toute la force de l'instinct paternel qu'il éprouvait pour la déscendance de Kilgarrah. Il s'agenouilla à côté du premier œuf, et posa sur sa coquille une main révérencieuse. Il sentit un éclair de terreur le traverser quand aucun petit dragon ne bougea en réponse à l'intérieur...

-Ils sont si faibles, dit-il, avec effroi, les yeux embués de larmes. Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu se produire ? Comment ces naissances ont-elle pu si mal tourner ? Morgane... je ne sais pas si j'ai le pouvoir de les appeler à la vie... je ne sais pas si j'ai le pouvoir de les sauver...

Il en aurait pleuré, parce que, s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour ces malheureuses créatures, Aithusa serait la dernière dragonne, et l'espèce toute entière disparaîtrait. Qu'était supposé devenir le monde, sans dragons, sans magie ? Il _devait _faire quelque chose... Il concentra ses pouvoirs afin qu'ils soutiennent la vie fragile qu'il réussissait à ressentir... les focalisa sur l'oeuf... et tenta d'en entourer la forme du petit dragon recroquevillé à l'intérieur.

Il chercha, et chercha le petit corps... et soudain, il comprit pourquoi il ne sentait rien...

L'oeuf était vide.

Il n'y avait _aucun _dragon à l'intérieur.

Tout ce qui l'entourait n'était qu'illusion...  
-Morgane ? dit-il, en redressant la tête.

Mais elle n'était plus à côté de lui...

-_Pardon, Emrys, _entendit-il_._

Il sentit la peur déscendre sur lui.

Il distingua la silhouette de Morgane, debout, à côté de l'entrée de la caverne.

Elle avait les paupières closes.

Elle étendit la main, et soudain, il comprit.

Elle l'avait attiré dans un piège.

Et elle était maintenant en train de le refermer sur lui.  
-_Nooooooon ! _hurla-t-il, dans un déchaînement de puissance, en fusant vers l'entrée de la caverne.

L'énergie se déploya autour de lui comme un brasier ardent, et l'espace d'un instant il crut qu'il arriverait à temps pour s'échapper. Mais il suffit à Morgane d'effleurer la roche du bout des doigts... pour qu'il se heurte à un mur infranchissable en voulant s'arracher à la caverne. Il percuta la barrière de plein fouet, et fut violemment rejeté en arrière.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il sentit le filet qui s'était activé tout autour de lui, sa magie étrange et puissante... il vit les runes étinceler, sur les parois de la caverne.

Et il réalisa, dans un éclair de désespoir, qu'il était prisonnier.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Les yeux d'argent d'Aithusa s'ouvrirent lorsque Wildor étendit la main pour attaquer Mordred avec toute la puissance de sa magie. Blanche et Séléné s'élevèrent dans les airs pour fondre sur le sorcier noir pendant qu'Adèle soulevait la terre autour de lui pour l'emprisonner dans un écrin de glaise. Marika suscita une tornade pour la faire déscendre sur lui... et Mordred vola dans les airs, soufflé par l'impact.

Dorian, Jaïr et Grèse frappèrent dans leurs mains pour élever autour de la dragonne blanche leur bouclier de protection.

Les plus jeunes disciples qui assemblés auprès d'elle, à l'abri du mur de magie, les aidèrent à stabiliser la muraille.

Les jouteurs exercés, qui s'entraînaient régulièrement dans l'arène, se mirent en position d'attaque derrière Wildor.

Et Wildor s'avança en direction de son ennemi d'un pas déterminé, les yeux flamboyants comme deux soleils.

Le jeune magicien avait matérialisé une lance de pouvoir, dans sa main droite. Il était magnifique et furieux lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Crois-tu que nous ne soyions que des _enfants _sans défense ? Nous sommes les disciples de la Grande Prêtresse, les gardiens du Sanctuaire, les magiciens de la Source et les protecteurs du Temple.

Mordred était en train de se relever, irradiant de haine.

Il lança sa contre-attaque, violente, fulgurante...et noire comme la nuit.

Aithusa ressentit le choc qui transperça le bouclier de Wildor comme une douleur physique, comme si elle avait reçu le coup elle-même. Elle sentit l'énergie de la Source s'assombrir et s'infléchir. Trop près... Mordred était trop près du cœur de la magie.

Il n'avait plus aucune prise sur sa propre puissance à présent.  
Blanche et Séléné reçurent Wildor dans leurs bras et l'aidèrent à se redresser avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

Les yeux d'Elma se révulsèrent alors qu'elle en appelait aux esprits pour attaquer Mordred...

Le sorcier sourit sombrement et prit le contrôle des fantômes qui fondaient sur lui avec sa magie noire. Ils se retournèrent vers les enfants en hurlant pour commencer à les attaquer...

Mordred étendit les mains, et des tentacules ténébreux commencèrent à se déployer autour de lui. Bien qu'il soit frappé de toutes parts, il brisait les attaques qui se multipliaient. Sa rage faisait trembler la terre sous ses pieds alors qu'elle se condensait en lui... Sa puissance monstrueuse ne cessait de s'enfler.

Aithusa se redressa, et, au prix d'un violent effort, et elle déploya ses ailes. Rassemblant ses forces, elle s'éleva dans les airs, dans un rugissement furieux... Le sang coulait de ses entrailles ouvertes, mais elle stabilisa la Source, avec toute la puissance de sa magie, et se dressa au-dessus du champ de bataille.

Puis, elle déscendit sur Mordred, en piqué, la gueule ouverte, prête à cracher sur lui son pouvoir...

_Je suis un dragon blanc, _pensa-t-elle, furieuse, en lançant son attaque. _Ne crois pas pouvoir me saigner comme un agneau à l'abattoir, Mordred._

Elle le vit lever les yeux sur lui. Dans sa main dressée, il brandissait la lame meurtrière que Kilgarrah avait forgée pour lui.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin sentit la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds lorsqu'il comprit ce qui venait de se produire.

Morgane l'avait trahi...

Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir cette intention en elle, depuis le début ?  
Il se remémora l'expression de son visage pendant le Conseil de la Table Ronde...son air égaré, perdu. Ses arguments étranges. La manière dont elle le dévisageait... Il aurait dû savoir. _Il aurait dû savoir. _Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé... proches comme ils l'étaient... qu'elle puisse se retourner contre lui...

Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre _pourquoi._

Furieux et paniqué, il chercha à ébranler la trame du filet qui maillait la caverne, dans une nouvelle déflagration magique.

Il éprouvait tellement de colère que s'il arrivait à ressortir maintenant, il la tuerait pour ce qu'elle avait fait...

Le désespoir monta en lui comme une vague alors qu'il réalisait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se libérer.

Morgane l'avait séparé d'Arthur. Elle l'avait coincé loin du champ de bataille... Et s'il ne pouvait pas y retourner... Arthur...

_-Noooon ! _rugit-il, en cognant à coups redoublés contre l'entrée de la caverne,le cœur percé par une douleur inimaginable.

Ses yeux se mirent à brûler comme l'or pur... il projeta toute la puissance de sa magie contre les parois de la caverne... une fois encore.

Sa magie ricocha contre le filet, venant frapper les cristaux de l'antre qui s'éveillèrent sous l'impact.

Il rugit comme un animal blessé, pantelant dans la peur qui lui comprimait le coeur, et il se retourna vers Morgane.

Elle était toujours là, de l'autre côté de la barrière invisible.

Blanche comme la mort... magnifique traîtresse, silencieuse et cruelle, qui le regardait se débattre entre les barreaux de la cage qu'elle avait créée pour lui...

-Pourquoi, Morgane, pourquoi ? s'écria-t-il, d'une voix remplie de désespoir et de colère.

Elle se détourna, et l'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'elle allait partir, sans lui répondre, le laissant là, comme fou.

Mais ensuite, elle changea d'avis, et lui fit face.

Ce fut alors qu'il la _vit _vraiment.

Elle ne triomphait pas. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle avait une main pressée sur son cœur. Et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues comme si la source de son regard était vouée à demeurer à jamais intarissable. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, les mots qui sortirent de ses lèvres étaient rauques comme un murmure mourant, et ce qu'elle dit désamorça sa colère.

-Pardon. Je n'avais pas le choix, Merlin. Il fallait que je le fasse.

Il posa les mains sur le mur invisible, et répondit d'une voix forte :

-Nous avons _toujours_ le choix.

Il sentit son hésitation, vit l'expression de son visage.

Et il comprit que ce qu'elle venait de faire avait été aussi dur, pour elle, que ce qu'il lui avait fait, le jour où il l'avait empoisonnée...

Soudain, la symbolique de l'endroit où elle l'avait amenée le frappa de plein fouet... et il comprit une chose essentielle.

Elle avait forcée à le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Par quelque chose... ou par quelqu'un.

_Mordred, _pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Morgane devait lui avoir menti, quand elle lui avait dit qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus... et en un sens, c'était si logique que Merlin se maudit de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. L'enfant-druide avait été si attaché à Morgane... Bien sûr qu'il avait dû revenir vers elle, une fois assez grand, et assez fort pour lui demander de l'aider dans ses projets...

Peut-être avait-il trouvé le moyen d'exercer sur elle des pressions contre lesquelles elle n'avait pas pu lutter...

Il se tendit vers la prêtresse, vers son amie, vers sa disciple, de toutes ses forces, de tout son cœur.

-Morgane, écoute-moi, implora-t-il. Quel que soit ce que Mordred t'ait demandé de faire, tu n'es pas obligée de l'écouter. Laisse-moi sortir d'ici, je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi sortir d'ici et résolvons ce problème ensemble. Il n'est pas trop tard... il n'est pas trop tard pour tout arrêter.

Les larmes jaillissaient de ces yeux verts, rivés aux siens.

Et l'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'elle allait céder.

Elle tendit la main, et effleura presque le mur, à l'endroit où il le touchait avec son front.

Puis, elle retira ses doigts, et il vit une dureté inébranlable s'inscrire sur son visage.

Ses phalanges se crispèrent au point de blanchir.

-Non, Merlin, dit-elle, d'une voix résolue. Tu te trompes. Il est trop tard. La fin de Camlann est déjà écrite... et tu ne peux rien y changer.

-Morgane... haleta-t-il, alors qu'elle se détournait. Morgane, non ! _Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas enfermé ici ! Morgane ! LIBERE-MOI, JE T'EN SUPPLIE !_

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Aithusa plongea sur lui, et Mordred fit ricocher le feu de son attaque d'un geste de sa main.

Elle ouvrit ses crocs pour le saisir, et il darda sa lame dans sa direction...

A l'instant où elle arriva au-dessus de lui, il la frappa au poitrail, lançant son épée contre elle avec sa magie. Elle cria. Son cri ébranla l'Ile toute entière...

Puis, elle s'abattit sur le sol, soulevant des gerbes de terre autour d'elle.

L'épée était plantée dans son cœur. Elle essaya de se redresser...

Mordred entendit les disciples de Morgane crier, et soudain, son pouvoir lui échappa, dans une rage destructrice...

La Source fit une embardée.

Et la puissance des ténèbres se déchaîna tout autour de lui.

Comme un spectateur, il regarda les corps des petits enfants voler autour de lui, désarticulés, dans de grandes gerbes de sang, leurs membres se détacher de leurs troncs, leurs têtes s'arracher à leurs cous... cette bataille était surréaliste, tout était tellement _facile, _que ça lui donnait envie de rire_... _

L'énergie de la Source venait accroître sa puissance, et les ténèbres furieuses de sa magie noire anéantissaient tout sur leur passage...

Les pierres du Temple de la magie volaient en éclats, les arbres de l'île étaient arrachés à la terre, la terre des jardins labourée par les griffes de sa puissance...

-Imbéciles, cria-t-il. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous retournés contre moi ?

Lorsque le déferlement de sa puissance retomba, net, il n'y avait plus le moindre souffle de vie dans le Sanctuaire... à l'exception de la respiration pénible d'Aithusa, dont le cœur battait encore, faiblement.

Mordred se retourna vers elle, avançant jusqu'à son corps à l'agonie.

D'un geste brutal, il retira son épée de sa cage thoracique, la faisant rugir de douleur, une dernière fois.

Puis, il commença son travail de boucher, avec méthode, les mâchoires serrées...

Il était couvert de sang, de la tête aux pieds, lorsqu'il arracha le cœur du dragon blanc de sa carcasse sans vie.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane s'éloigna de l'entrée de la caverne, en sanglotant, et elle tomba à genoux...

Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle n'arrivait plus à penser.

L'expression du visage de Merlin, quand il s'était retournée vers elle en comprenant ce qu'elle lui avait fait, lui était insupportable...

Elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait de réserves pour arriver à l'enfermer, mains maintenant, elle n'avait plus la force de continuer. Elle ne pouvait même plus mettre un pied devant l'autre...

_C'est trop dur, Aithusa, _pensa-t-elle, en se tendant vers la dragonne, entre deux sanglots. _Je n'y arriverai pas... je n'y arriverai pas..._

Et ce fut alors, qu'elle cherchait désespérément le réconfort de sa présence, qu'elle sentit le vide qui s'était formé de l'autre côté du lien qu'elle partageait avec sa Reine... Ses yeux se dilatèrent alors que son esprit ne rencontrait que du vide.

Elle cria en elle-même.

Son cri remplit tout l'espace. Elle cria en sachant que personne ne lui répondrait, parce que quelque chose d'atroce venait de se produire.

_AITHUSA !_

Aithusa était morte.

L'âme de Morgane se fendit en deux.


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Valir : Aithusa a réussi à mettre ses oeufs à l'abri, mais donner naissance à cinq enfants et combattre Mordred était impossible. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle mourrait de cette manière, ce qui donne encore plus de valeur à ses actes : elle n'a pas fait que réclamer les sacrifices des autres, elle a aussi offert le sien..._**

**_Julie : Anakin est ma référence pour Mordred en effet... la scène où il massacre les enfants sur l'Ile des Bénis, je l'avais en tête depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas encore vu le Hobbit, mais j'ai hâte ! Je ne peux pas te dire d'avance ce qui va se passer à Camlann... mais il va falloir que tu t'accroches..._**

**_Emelyne : les oeufs d'Aithusa sont bien cachés, ne t'inquiète pas; personne ne viendra embêter les petits dragons... du sang et des larmes, il va encore y en avoir, ma Camlann c'est un peu l'apocalypse, MAIS je vous ai promis un twist à la fin et je ne vous laisserai pas dans la déprime, c'est PROMIS. Donc, encore quelques chapitres de douleur, et... (vous verrez)_**

**_MagicalMoonStar : merci à toi pour ce com ! ça n'a pas encore fini d'être triste (je vais distribuer les boîtes de mouchoirs...)_**

**_Legend : la révélation à Morgane dans la série était jouissive, j'étais en train de danser et de crier : enfin ! Hé oui, Merlin aussi m'énerve parfois, même si je l'adore ;) le mien est en effet plus débrouillard que l'original, encore que... sur ce coup-là ;) c'est pareil, quand Arthur est menacé, il flippe tellement qu'il n'a plus de cerveau !_**

**_Merci à tous pour votre soutien. Le chapitre qui vient était intense à écrire ! Mais je pense qu'une fois arrivés à la fin, vous crierez tous "ouiiiiiiiii vas-y"... et je vous assure qu'elle a autant envie de démonter Mordred et les Saxons que vous avez envie de la regarder faire ;)_**

CHAPITRE 7

Sur le champ de bataille, Arthur cherchait Hengist...

Où diable était le Roi des Saxons ?

Il devait faire vite pour le retrouver. Couper la tête du serpent était toujours une bonne stratégie... même si dans ce cas, hélas, le serpent ressemblait plus à une hydre, et que, sans l'aide de Merlin ni de Morgane, Arthur ne pouvait rien faire contre le second chef de l'armée meurtrière qui s'opposait à lui :Mordred.

Il s'occuperait de son cas plus tard.

Hengist était un objectif suffisant pour l'instant...

D'autant que les sorciers Saxons avaient changé de stratégie.

Ils s'attaquaient à présent un par un aux druides qui maintenaient en place leur bouclier de protection, les faisant tomber sous les coups de leur magie noire pour affaiblir la défense des chevaliers contre les attaques magiques dont ils ne cessaient de les larder.

Les malheureux druides d'Albion se battaient bravement, mais ils étaient submergés par le nombre...

Arthur avait les oreilles vrillées par les cris d'atroces souffrances dans lesquels ils périssaient. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux tombait, il pensait : _ça aurait pu être Merlin, ça aurait pu être Merlin, ça aurait pu être Merlin. _Et malgré le vide qu'il ressentait à cause de l'absence de son ami, il était heureux qu'il soit quelque part ailleurs, quelque part où le ciel ne se déchaînait pas, crachant des torrents d'éclairs, ou les épées ne s'entrechoquaient pas contre les épées, faisant jaillir des geysers de sang, où les hommes ne tombaient pas morts par centaines, comme si tous les combattants de Camlann étaient destinés à périr, les uns après les autres, sans que nul n'en réchappe...

Par moments, Arthur avait l'impression d'être plongé en plein cauchemar.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire, qu'hier encore, il se trouvait à la tête d'un royaume prospère, prêt à connaître un règne long et heureux en compagnie de tous ceux qu'il aimait...

Comme le glissement de la joie à l'horreur pouvait être rapide, parfois.

Excalibur repoussa une énième attaque, et aux côtés du Roi, Léon et Perceval se jetèrent à bras-le-corps sur les soldats Saxons qui bondissaient de toutes parts pour les pourfendre avec leurs haches afin de les écarter. Alator rugit en déviant de justesse un sortilège qui était destiné à Arthur pendant que Gili frappait un autre sorcier avec une projection de pouvoir bleue...

Arthur remercia le Ciel (et Merlin) de lui avoir laissé les deux magiciens pour le défendre lorsqu'il l'avait quitté...

Il essaya, de toutes ses forces, de ne pas penser à la désertion de son ami.

Au fait, que sur le seuil de la bataille fatidique, Merlin avait perdu l'espoir, Merlin l'avait abandonné.

_Il est en sécurité, _pensa-t-il, obstinément. _C'est tout ce qui importe. _

Il fit taire l'espoir qu'il avait, de le voir reparaître avec Morgane, prêt à tous les sauver...

_N'y pense pas, Arthur : concentre-toi sur Hengist..._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen courait vers les écuries, encadrée par Mithian et Gauvain. Ils ne parlaient pas... leur temps était compté... il semblait à la Reine que les précieuses secondes qu'elle avait perdues à boucler son armure avaient déjà été de trop. Réussirait-elle à rejoindre Arthur à temps ? C'était la seule chose qui importait à ses yeux maintenant.

_Morgane m'a promis, _se répéta-t-elle, comme un mantra. _Morgane m'a promis, Morgane m'a promis..._

Ils déboulèrent à l'intérieur des stalles en catastrophe. Il ne restait que deux chevaux... Gwen enfourcha le sien aussitôt sans consulter ses compagnons. Gauvain échangea un regard avec Mithian, et la princesse bondit en selle, derrière lui.

-Epée et bouclier, murmura-t-elle, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Aux remparts, s'exclama la Reine, en éperonnant sa monture.

Elle jaillit des écuries, lancée au grand galop..

Elle avait emporté toutes ses armes lorsqu'elle était passée par l'armurerie : poignards, épée, lance et arbalète de poing. Elle revêtu l'armure de combat allégée qu'elle avait forgée elle-même et fixé son bouclier à son avant-bras gauche. Son heaume était ajusté sur sa tête, libérant son visage pour lui offrir une meilleure visibilité.

Elle était prête.

Elle se pencha sur l'encolure de son destrier, et traversa la cité à toute allure, empruntant les rues désertes et dépassant les maisons vides... Camelot, sa Camelot, ressemblait à une cité fantôme. Les bannières de fête pendaient lamentablement, comme une vision oubliée, et il n'était plus âme qui vive pour marcher dans ses rues... Mais son peuple était en sécurité, à l'intérieur du château, pour l'instant, du moins. Et peut-être, si elle faisait preuve d'assez de courage, réussirait-elle à sauver le Roi de son pays bien-aimé...

Arrivée au pied des escaliers qui menaient aux remparts, Gwen ne se donna pas la peine de mettre pied à terre.

Elle éperonna sa monture qui grimpa vaillamment les marches, et elle arriva sur le chemin de ronde sans ralentir, créant un véritable tourbillon d'exclamations alors qu'elle bousculait les archers qui étaient rassemblés là pour se frayer un passage jusqu'aux créneaux.

Elle devait regarder de l'autre côté.

Elle devait découvrir où était passé Arthur...

-Gwen ? s'exclama Elyan, en jouant des coudes pour remonter vers elle. Gwen, que fais-tu ici ? Solel m'a dit qu'il t'a parlé, et que tu avais décidé de rester avec Arwin, pour veiller sur les habitants du château... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu changes d'avis ?

Gwen adressa à son frère un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit-elle, agacée. Solel n'est jamais venu me voir. Arthur m'a droguée pour m'empêcher de monter avec lui au combat, et quand je me suis réveillée, la porte de la chambre était verrouillée de l'extérieur ! Les deux seules personnes que j'ai vues après m'être réveillée sont Gauvain... et Mithian.

-Je ne comprends pas... s'exclama Elyan, confus. S'il n'était pas avec toi, alors, où était-il ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, agacée.

-Vraiment, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, s'exclama-t-elle. Elyan... où est Arthur ?

-Là-bas. A la pointe du bouclier magique...

Gwen regarda la bataille en contrebas, horrifiée. La violence des combats était meurtrière... Les murs de Camelot en tremblaient. Le bouclier bleu des alliés d'Albion était en train de faiblir face aux assauts de la magie noire... la plaine était semée de cadavres. Elle regarda dans la direction qu'Elyan lui indiquait, et enfin, elle distingua Arthur... il était profondément enfoncé dans le cœur du chaos, et il se battait vaillamment... mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Elle ferma les yeux, un bref instant, en se demandant si elle était vraiment capable de traverser un champ de bataille en chaos, semé de sorciers noirs, et de combattants féroces, qui seraient tous déterminés à lui faire mordre la poussière, pour rallier son mari, avec la seule aide de Gauvain et Mithian... Ne présumait-elle pas de ses forces ?

Puis, elle se souvint de la promesse de Morgane...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et dit, d'une voix déterminée :

-Elyan, ordonne à tes hommes d'ouvrir les portes pour moi.

Son frère lui lança un regard horrifié.

-Gwen, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'envisages quand même pas d'aller te battre ?

-Fais ce que je dis, ordonna-t-elle, furieuse. Arthur a besoin de moi, _maintenant _!

Mais au lieu de lui obéir, il se planta face à elle pour la sermonner.

-C'est de la folie, cria-t-il. Que crois-tu accomplir ? Tu ne peux pas sortir là-dehors toute seule, sans même un magicien pour te protéger !

Ce fut l'instant que choisit Gauvain pour amener sa monture à hauteur de celle de Reine...

Gwen n'aurait pas plus être plus heureuse de ce que son vieil ami répondit à son frère:

-Elle ne sera pas toute seule, Elyan. Mithian et moi, nous serons avec elle.

-Altesse ! s'exclama la voix de Thomas.

Le jeune magicien émergea des rangs des archers pour courir vers la princesse de Nemeth.

-Vous voyez, Sire Elyan nous avons même un magicien, dit Mithian, en saluant son serviteur d'un regard entendu. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, Thomas.

-Ca me fait plaisir aussi, ma Dame, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire courageux. Voulez-vous que je chevauche avec vous pendant la bataille ?

-Non, affirma la princesse. Tu iras avec la Reine Guenièvre. Veille sur elle comme tu veillerais sur moi.  
-Mais vous..., protesta-t-il, inquiet.

-Gauvain et moi resterons juste à côté de Gwen et toi. Je suis certaine que tu sauras nous protéger tous les quatre..., objecta Mithian.

Thomas hocha la tête, déterminé. Puis, saisissant la main que lui tendait Gwen, il monta en selle derrière elle.

-Tous les cinq, affirma soudain Elyan, en faisant un pas en avant.

Gwen regarda son frère avec étonnement.

-Je croyais que mon initiative n'était pas raisonnable ? dit-elle.

-Tu crois franchement que je vais te laisser charger sans moi ? lui répondit-il. Si ma propre sœur doit monter sur le front, en plus de mon Roi, et de tous mes frères d'armes, il est hors de question que je reste en arrière... à attendre l'issue du combat.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Mordred se matérialisa face à Ikbaal, son armure, rougie par le sang...

Dans sa main droite, il étreignait sa lame meurtrière et dans la gauche, le cœur d'Aithusa.  
Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui-même, sur l'île des Bénis, face au spectacle du massacre qu'il venait de causer, dans le vide de la mort d'Aithusa, l'espace d'un instant, il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas commis une terrible erreur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les magiciens du Sanctuaire lui offrent une si farouche résistance, il ne s'attendait pas à être obligé de tous les exterminer. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient que des enfants... pourquoi diable s'étaient-ils si stupidement opposés à lui ?

Quant à la dragonne... comme lorsque Kilgarrah était mort, sa disparition avait laissé un creux terrible dans la trame de la magie elle-même... et en réalisant l'étendue de ce vide, Mordred s'était demandé, s'il n'était pas en train de détruire tout ce pour quoi il était en train de se battre.

Puis, il avait senti ses doutes disparaître...

La magie était peut-être affaiblie, mais elle était _toujours _là. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était allé trop loin, il devait suivre le chemin qu'il avait choisi, à présent... prendre le contrôle des troupes de Saxe, détruire Hengist, se débarrasser d''Arthur... et rétablir la paix avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

S'il s'arrêtait à mi-chemin, tous les sacrifices qu'il aurait faits pour sauver Ablion, et le futur, auraient été vains...

Il envoya rouler le cœur d'Aithusa aux pieds du sorcier Saxon qui l'observait avec un regard fasciné.

-Voilà ce que tu m'as réclamé, comme prix de ton allégeance, lui dit-il, d'une voix glaciale. Maintenant, tu m'obéiras.

-Je t'obéirai, répondit Ikbaal, en saisissant le cœur. Tous les autres sorciers de Saxe t'obéiront. Tu seras notre Roi, Mordred. Tu as tenu ta parole. Tu as prouvé ta valeur. Maintenant, la bataille peut vraiment commencer... nous allons briser le bouclier d'Arthur, et de ses magiciens de pacotille... et mettre un terme à leur résistance futile.

-Mais souviens-toi, dit Mordred. Arthur est à moi.

-Comme tu voudras, ô mon Roi, répondit Ikbaal en se fendant d'un sourire.

Voilà un titre auquel Mordred pourrait se faire très rapidement.

Avant de s'enfoncer dans le chaos de la bataille, il se demanda si Morgane avait tué Merlin comme il le lui avait ordonné..., et si elle était déjà retournée sur l'Ile.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand Morgane se matérialisa sur l'Ile des Bénis, elle avait les yeux fermés.

Elle compta jusqu'à dix avant de les ouvrir, pour se préparer mentalement à ce qu'elle allait voir...

Elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas, elle risquait d'être terrassée par l'horreur qui l'attendait.

Elle n'était pas sourde. Elle _entendait _le silence. Elle sentait l'odeur du sang.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle ouvrit les yeux, et elle comprit qu'avoir essayé de se préparer était ridicule, parce le spectacle qui s'offrait à son regard était pire que le plus noir de ses cauchemars, que la plus terrible de ses visions.

Là où se dressaient autrefois les habitations et les jardins, il n'y avait plus que des ruines carbonisées et sordides.

Le Temple s'était effondré sur lui-même. Les maisons avaient été soufflées, les cerisiers ravagés.

Le Sanctuaire ressemblait à un gigantesque cimetière, où gisaient ses enfants morts, démembrés comme les rêves insensés qu'elle avait pu faire quand elle avait espéré restaurer l'Ancien Culte...

Elle était la dernière prêtresse, la gardienne de la Source, et elle avait échoué.

Tout ce en quoi elle avait espéré, tout ce qu'elle avait lutté pour construire, avait été détruit.

Dans un bref éclair de lucidité, elle réalisa, que le cercle de feu magique qui s'était déchaîné sur le Sanctuaire était le même que celui qu'un sorcier inconnu et terrible avait laissé derrière lui après avoir détruit une petite communauté de druides, des années plus tôt, une communauté dont elle n'avait pu sauver que deux enfants...

Elle sut alors que les Saxons n'étaient pour rien dans le massacre qui avait été perpétré dans ces lieux, et d'une voix sourde, elle murmura :

-Mordred.

Elle regarda le corps sans vie de Wildor, d'Elma... celui de la petite Ninia qui n'avait que trois ans.

L'homme qu'elle avait aimé était devenu un monstre.

Un monstre qu'il ne restait plus personne pour combattre...

Morgane errait comme folle à travers le cimetière de ses rêves.

Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir éprouver plus de haine pour Mordred qu'elle n'en ressentait déjà... avant de voir la fumée se dissiper pour révéler la forme d'Aithusa, qui gisait sur le flanc au milieu du champ de bataille.

Mais quand elle s'approcha, sa haine connut un sursaut d'une violence inimaginable, avant de s'effacer dans l'intensité de la douleur qui la frappait.

La dépouille de la dragonne blanche avait été profanée de la façon la plus impie qui soit.

Son ventre avait été labouré, et son cœur vivant avait été arraché à sa poitrine...

Elle se précipita vers sa Reine, horrifiée par la vue de sa cage thoracique creuse et sanglante.

Ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle tombait à genoux devant elle.

Morte, morte.

Aithusa était morte.

Tout était perdu, gâché, fracassé.

La dragonne savait-elle de quelle manière elle mourrait ? Le savait-elle quand elle lui avait demandé de partir ?

-J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé, s'écria-t-elle. Et regarde. Regarde... Tu es morte, ma Reine. Tu es morte...

Morgane fondit en sanglots.

Son cœur bouillonnait de douleur et de rage... et soudain, elle entendit la voix du démon s'élever en elle.

_Viens à moi, Morgane, _murmurait-il. _Je t'offrirai ta vengeance..._

L'espace d'un instant, elle fut sur le point de succomber à la tentation... de s'unir à lui, et de se rendre à Camlann pour tout détruire.

Mais elle savait que si elle faisait cela, les Saxons s'empareraient du démon et retourneraient sa haine contre Arthur...

Elle ne laisserait personne la manipuler.

Elle reprit son souffle, et, retrouvant son calme, elle chercha à tâtons les œufs... ils n'étaient plus là... Aithusa avait-elle eu le temps de les cacher ? Ou Mordred les avait-il détruits ?

Elle hésita un instant, puis, elle comprit : _non ils sont quelque part, à l'abri, comme Merlin. Nous avons réussi... nous avons réussi..._

Le sens des mots qu'avait prononcés Aithusa, _quels que soient les sacrifices, _lui apparut alors pleinement. Quand la dragonne avait dit cela, Morgane était loin d'imaginer, que les sacrifices en question incluraient ses disciples, ou Aithusa elle-même. Mais maintenant, elle commençait à comprendre.. . Le futur que la Reine Blanche voulait sauver était loin, très loin. La défaite du jour pouvait sembler terrible, mais pour qui jouait plusieurs coups d'avance, elle importerait peu...

Morgane se replia sur elle-même, et ferma les yeux, en proie à une sensation d'inachevé.

-Que suis-je censée faire à présent ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait peur, et elle était seule. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être seule à la fin. Elle avait cru qu'Aithusa serait là jusqu'au bout, pour la guider, pour l'aider. Mais la dragonne blanche le lui avait dit... tout reposait sur ses épaules à présent.

Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Si elle se rendait à Camlann, elle savait qu'elle serait détruite... à cause du démon qui sommeillait en elle... pourtant, quand elle s'imaginait demeurer ici, pour attendre le triomphe de Mordred, toutes les fibres de son être se révoltaient.

Pouvait-elle laisser Mordred lui prendre Arthur comme il lui avait pris tout le reste ? Le laisser fêter son grand triomphe à Camlann, et ensuite... le regarder revenir vers elle en lui disant : _sois ma Reine..._.?

Non.

Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses s'achevaient...

Elle ne laisserait pas Mordred lui arracher son frère comme il lui avait arraché ses enfants, et ses rêves.

Elle sentit une détermination nouvelle prendre racine en elle : elle allait se battre.

Pour Arthur.

Elle se souvint de sa vision, celle où elle tournait son regard vers son frère, à la toute fin, alors qu'ils étaient en train d'agoniser tous deux... et elle comprit soudain que si ses prémonitions lui avaient montré cette image, ce n'était pas pour rien... Le futur lui prouvait 'était qu'elle avait choisi d'aller à Camlann, et qu'elle ne s'était pas pour autant transformée en monstre maléfique ! Dans ses rêves, elle n'était pas gouvernée par le démon au moment où elle mourait...

Cela ne pouvait s'expliquer que d'une seule manière : elle devait avoir trouvé le moyen de le vaincre avant de prendre part à la bataille.

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent en elle, et elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire.  
Fermant les yeux, elle plongea dans son for intérieur.

Et pour la première fois depuis que Morgause l'avait altérée, elle fit face à la bête qu'elle portait en elle.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin avait beau se jeter contre les parois de la caverne pour tenter de les ébranler avec toute la puissance de son pouvoir, elles lui résistaient toujours. Le filet de Morgane faisait ricocher sa magie, et les cristaux en étaient irradiés... Comme pour ajouter à sa douleur, ils reflétaient en boucle l'entretien que lui, et Arthur, avaient eu avec Mordred, contribuant à le jeter hors de lui-même...

Sans fin, l'homme encapuchonné de noir répétait :

_Je suis le souverain légitime d'Albion._

_Je suis le souverain légitime d'Albion._

_Je suis le souverain légitime d'Albion._

_-_Menteur ! hurla Merlin.

Ses yeux étaient flamboyants de pouvoir, sa magie se rassembla en lui en hurlant. Il avait l'impression que c'était la Source elle-même qui criait à travers lui, et qu'il atteindrait bientôt le point de rupture tant il concentrait de puissance...

Inutile.

Penser qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir sur le champ de bataille, qu'il ne réussirait pas à sortir de la caverne pour sauver Arthur, qu'il ne pourrait rien empêcher, rien arrêter, rien sauver, le brisait en deux, de douleur et de rage.

Il se souvenait de l'expression qui était passée dans le regard de son Roi au moment où ils s'étaient quittés... _Adieu, _lui avaient dit ses yeux bleus, _adieu, je sais que tu m'abandonnes. _

Et Merlin lui avait juré que non, qu'il reviendrait avant la fin, qu'il fallait tenir bon, l'espérer, l'attendre...

Mais Arthur l'attendrait en vain, n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'il était coincé ici, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir...

Si au moins il avait sauvé les enfants d'Aithusa... mais qui pouvait savoir ce qu'en avait fait Morgane ? Peut-être les avait-elle détruits. Comme elle l'avait détruit, lui.

Pourquoi lui avait-il fait confiance, pourquoi avait-il cru en elle ?

A cause d'elle, Arthur mourrait en se croyant abandonné de Merlin, et de la magie d'Albion, il mourrait en croyant que son magicien avait fui, comme un lâche, il mourrait seul, il mourrait...

La bouche de Merlin s'ouvrit sur le cri de son âme brisée.

_Non !_

Arthur ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne laisserait personne l'arracher à lui !

A chaque fois qu'il envisageait la disparition de l'autre moitié de lui-même, de son ami, de son Roi, Merlin sentait son esprit devenir blanc d'horreur, blanc de douleur, blanc de la perte irréparable qu'il ne pouvait imaginer, et un nouveau surgissement de pouvoir montait en lui, incontrôlable, pour le pousser à secouer les barreaux de sa cage magique avec plus de violence.

Toutes les années qu'ils avaient passées côte à côte, toutes les années où ils avaient souffert, ri, aimé, pleuré, combattu ensemble lui revenaient dans un déluge de moments, drôles, tendres, douloureux, cruels, intenses, déchirants, et il savait, au plus profond de son âme, qu'Arthur était sa vie, son destin, son sang, celui sans qui rien n'était possible, celui sans qui il n'avait pas de raison d'être, celui qu'il devait protéger.

Il se mit à essayer toutes les issues possibles, avec désespoir, avec frénésie.

Il tenta d'ouvrir un couloir de déplacement vers l'extérieur, mais celui-ci ne l'amena que jusqu'aux murs de la caverne et il fut rejeté en arrière... il voulut faire éclater les runes de Morgane, mais leur pouvoir démoniaque resta insensible à ses griffes magiques... il tenta de forer un passage dans le temps, mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'y parvenir, il revint à son point de départ sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Quand il réalisa que cette garce de Morgane l'avait enfermé dans une boucle temporelle... Il hurla de plus belle, et frappa le mur en répétant : _non ! _

En lui, les sentiments se répétèrent, terreur, douleur, déchirement, désespoir, souffrance, épuisement, comme une boucle sans fin.  
Puis il fondit en sanglots, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Les cristaux étincelaient de l'image d'Arthur en train de tomber, mort, transpercé par un Mordred encapuchonné de noir qui se servait d'Excalibur pour le frapper...

Merlin se mit à trembler.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent.

_Je suis le souverain légitime d'Albion_

_Je suis le souverain légitime..._

-Silence, silence ! hurla-t-il aux cristaux qui l'entouraient.

Quand soudain, le sens de cette phrase inlassablement répétée vint s'unir avec celui des mots qu'avait prononcés Morgane, à l'entrée de la caverne...

_Je pense que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se serait distingué même s'il avait décidé de vivre sous l'apparence d'un homme ordinaire..._

_Je suis le souverain légitime d'Albion..._

_J'étais là, pendant toutes ces années... j'ai tout vu..._

Merlin leva ses yeux flamboyants vers les cristaux, et tout à coup, ce ne fut plus Mordred, encapuchonné de noir, qui transperçait Arthur en plein combat, mais le prince héritier Solel, avec ses boucles sombres, ses yeux bleus pâles, et son sourire victorieux... Solel qui était présent le jour où la lance enchantée s'était élevée dans les airs en plein Conseil, obligeant Merlin à révéler sa magie. Solel qui avait toujours eu une chance insolente en tant que chevalier, dans toutes ses batailles... Solel qui avait toujours accepté la magie sans poser de questions, comme quelque chose de naturel...

Solel qui avait vécu au milieu d'eux, combattu avec eux, et qui deviendrait le souverain légitime d'Albion à la mort d'Arthur parce qu'Arthur en personne avait fait de lui son héritier !

Solel qui était debout tout habillé dans sa chambre quand le tocsin avait sonné, parce qu'il revenait juste des côtes de Gedref, où il avait emprunté l'habit de Mordred pour effrayer Merlin. Solel qui prenait la défense d'Arthur face aux autres souverains d'Albion tout en s'amusant de voir une Morgane complètement perdue face au double jeu qu'il jouait...

Solel était Mordred.

Quel déguisement pour l'enfant vengeur qui était revenu les hanter, que celui du chevalier le plus fidèle de toute la Table Ronde ! Comblé d'honneurs et de la confiance de ses pairs... Mordred avait été plus malin que Merlin, plus malin qu'Arthur, plus malin que tout le monde. Si malin, et si fourbe, qu'à présent plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'obtenir sa vengeance... Ainsi le mal pouvait-il prendre le visage de l'innocence pour abuser ses adversaires.

Merlin eut un hoquet horrifié quand il comprit comment la mort d'Arthur allait arriver...

Il revoyait son ami sourire à Solel en lui demandant : c_hevaucheras-tu avec moi ?_

Et il lui sembla que c'était peut-être la plus horrible des choses qui puisse arriver, qu'après avoir été trahi, ou abandonné un à un par tous ses proches, Arthur le soit, une fois encore, par l'homme qu'il avait lui-même choisi comme héritier, à qui il ferait confiance jusqu'au bout, et qui ne se retournerait contre lui pour le frapper qu'à la toute fin, lui laissant à peine le temps de comprendre, à quel point il s'était trompé une fois.

Mordred se servirait de la confiance qu'Arthur offrait si facilement, de la générosité avec laquelle il se tournait vers les autres, et de la bonté qui était la sienne, pour les retourner contre lui et le tuer avec elles.

_Je dois sortir d'ici, _pensa Merlin.

S'il ne réussissait pas à trouver d'issue pour empêcher Arthur de mourir ainsi, il était certain qu'il deviendrait fou.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans son fort intérieur, Morgane regardait la bête. La bête affreuse et monstrueuse qui était une part d'elle-même depuis de si longues années, et qui rageait, enchaînée dans les fers où elle l'avait coincée quand elle avait repris le contrôle de son destin. Le démon était laid et informe, et il la regardait de ses yeux rouges, flamboyants de colère...

-Es-tu satisfait d'être là? lui demanda-t-elle, durement. Prisonnier en moi, impuissant, à ma merci ?

-J'étais satisfait quand je te contrôlais, lui répondit-il avec rage. Mais ces dernières années, tu m'as plié à ta volonté. Tu m'as gardé comme un animal, en cage. Comment pourrais-je être heureux de mon sort ?  
-Moi non plus, je ne suis pas satisfaite du mien. A cause de toi, je ne peux pas aller me battre.

Le démon la regarda, avec intérêt.

-Nous pourrions nous battre ensemble... autant que toi, je suis avide de faire couler le sang.

-Tu n'as ni amis ni ennemis. Tu ferais couler le sang de tous les hommes sans distinction. Je ne peux accepter que tu me prives de mon libre arbitre pendant la bataille...

-T'est-il donc si cher ?

-Autant que le tien l'est à tes yeux, lui répondit Morgane.

Elle fit un pas vers lui.

-Je veux être libre, autant que tu veux être libre. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le moyen d'arriver à ce résultat... Mais je ne pourrai pas trouver la solution toute seule. Alors, m'aideras-tu ? Me diras-tu comment nous pouvons être détachés l'un de l'autre ?

-Ce n'est pas si simple, lui répondit-il pensivement.

-Mais il y a un moyen ! triompha Morgane.

-Seule la sorcière qui nous a unis l'un à l'autre peut nous désunir, dit le démon. Et Morgause est morte depuis longtemps...

Morgane plissa les yeux.

-Dans ce cas, affirma-t-elle, nous irons la trouver ensemble parmi les morts, jusque de l'autre côté du voile s'il le faut. Viendras-tu avec moi ?

Il la dévisagea longuement, puis, il hocha la tête.

-Oui, répondit-il. Je veux cela, autant que tu le veux toi-même.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur vit les derniers des druides qui maintenaient leur bouclier en place tomber dans des hurlements de souffrance, et, soudain, le sortilège qui protégeait les chevaliers d'Albion de la magie noire des Saxons se désintégra...

Le Roi sentit la barrière se dissoudre, et il eut le temps d'entendre Alator s'exclamer : «non !»

Puis il vit, horrifié, une salve de pouvoir noir transpercer le cœur de la Reine Annis qui combattait courageusement non loin de lui.

La magie meurtrière ouvrit la cage thoracique de la Reine du Nord de part en part. Elle s'effondra à genoux, sa hache à la main, et émit un gargouillis sanglant avant de basculer en arrière, morte. Bayard hurla en la voyant tomber, et chargea ses ennemis à l'aveugle, courageux comme un lion. Lui et ses hommes furent enflammés vivants... Transformés en torches incandescantes, ils s'éparpillèrent en hurlant de souffrance jusqu'à s'écrouler tandis que leurs chairs noircissaient sous l'effet du feu magique...

-Alator ! s'écria désespérément Arthur, en voulant monter au secours de Loth, qui était cerné de toutes parts.

Le magicien jura, et envoya une salve de pouvoir pour protéger le dernier des alliés d'Arthur d'une autre attaque meurtrière des sorciers Saxons. Il réussit de justesse à repousser le magma de ténèbres grouillantes qui le menaçait...Au même instant, un soldat ennemi enfiévré par la bataille arriva derrière Loth et planta sa hache dans son dos de toutes ses forces. Le Roi bascula à son tour... mort.

-Non, gronda Arthur.

Il fit volter son cheval pour regarder les chevaliers amassés derrière lui, et le spectacle sur lequel il se retourna le laissa muet de terreur. Maintenant qu'ils ne rencontraient plus aucune résistance, les tentacules meurtriers de la magie noire s'immisçaient partout. Ils cueillaient les cavaliers sur leurs montures pour les projeter dans les airs, ils les démembraient vivants, ils les faisaient brûler de l'intérieur...

Arthur vit l'épée du grand Perceval trembler dans sa main, et le courageux Léon reculer face à l'horreur...

Il prit une inspiration puis s'exclama dans un sursaut d'effroi :

-Alator, Gili... il faut rétablir le bouclier _maintenant_, ou toutes les forces d'Albion seront massacrées par cette magie affreuse !

-Vous ne comprenez pas, Sire, souffla Alator. Nous ne pouvons pas reconstruire le bouclier à nous deux. Merlin nous a demandé de vous protéger quoi qu'il en coûte... et c'est ce que nous ferons. Mais nous ne pouvons pas défendre aussi vos chevaliers. Cela nous est impossible...

Tout ce qu'il avait achevé était en train d'être détruit sous ses yeux... Arthur allait-il être condamné à regarder amis et alliés tomber, un par un, sans pouvoir les protéger ?

-Je refuse de rester là à regarder mes hommes mourir ! s'écria-t-il, horrifié.

-Je suis désolé, Sire, dit Alator, en baissant les yeux.

-Nous ne pouvons _rien _faire. Nous ne pouvons _rien _faire, répétait Léon en tremblant.

Arthur sentit le désespoir l'envahir face au cauchemar. Le champ de bataille était en train de se métamorphoser en scène de massacre. Les troupes d'Albion étaient décimées, éparpillées, déchirées impitoyablement sous les yeux leur souverain impuissant... Il n'était rien qu'Arthur puisse faire pour sauver ses hommes, ses frères d'armes, ses compagnons... il tremblait, à l'agonie.

-Morgane m'avait juré, dit-il, en sentant les larmes couler sur son visage. Elle m'avait juré...

Il pensa : je_ suis en enfer._

Puis il pensa : _Merlin..._

Mais Merlin était parti...

Quant à la question : _où donc est Morgane ? _Comme lors du siège de Nemeth, pas de réponse... Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire que cette fois-ci, les choses seraient différentes ? Comment avait-il pu espérer que cette bataille ait une issue favorable ?

Les larmes coulèrent le long de son menton alors qu'il étouffait un sanglot...

_Morgane, Morgane... comment peux-tu me détester à ce point-là... comment peux-tu me faillir encore, comment peux-tu me trahir encore, m'oublier encore et m'abandonner encore... je suis ton frère... cela n'a-t-il donc aucune importance à tes yeux ? Je t'en supplie, ma soeur. Je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

_Mère Source, je t'en supplie._

_Mère Source, je t'en supplie._

_Mère Source, je t'en supplie._

_Viens à notre secours._

Est-ce que Thomas priait ?

Gwen espéra que sa Déesse lui répondrait... ils avaient certainement besoin d'une aide divine...

La Reine d'Albion chargeait, à travers le chaos de la bataille, lancée au grand galop sur sa monture, regardant la magie noire assassiner les chevaliers du royaume partout autour d'elle, les yeux dilatés par les horreurs auxquelles elle assistait, et sur lesquelles elle refusait de s'attarder...

Son bouclier était ajusté à son avant-bras, et sa lance tendue devant elle écartait de son chemin les soldats Saxons qui se jetaient en travers de son passage. Son frère chevauchait à sa gauche, Gauvain et Mithian à sa droite. Ils n'avaient aucune chance d'atteindre leur but. Et cependant, ils fonçaient sans hésiter.

Ils slalomèrent à travers les combattants ennemis, lancés à vive allure grâce à Thomas accélérait la course de leurs montures par magie...

_Jusqu'ici, tout va bien, _se dit Gwen, terrifiée.

Au moment où elle formulait cette pensée, un monstre de fumée noire apparut devant eux pour leur barrer la route, tendant ses tentacules meurtriers pour les écraser sous ses poings.

-Thomas ! cria la Reine. Fais quelque chose !

Thomas incanta, les mains levées au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage, couvert de transpiration. Un filet de lumière dorée emprisonna le monstre, l'empêtrant dans sa trame fine et chatoyante. Il se débattit furieusement, mais plus il essayait de s'échapper, plus les mailles se resserraient...

-Bien joué, mon garçon ! s'exclama Gauvain.

-Virez à gauche ! dit Gwen, les yeux dilatés, en voyant une nouvelle attaque magique fuser vers eux pour les enfoncer par le flanc.

Ils obéirent avec une synchronisation parfaite, et se retrouvèrent pris dans un nœud de cavaliers Saxons qui se referma sur eux.

-En défense ! cria Gauvain à Elyan, et ils se rapprochèrent de la Reine pour former autour d'elle un rempart vivant.

Gwen tira ses poignards, et se mit à les lancer avec dextérité, abattant trois des cavaliers les plus proches en les atteignant à la tête, au cou, et au cœur. Gauvain taillait les ennemis qui se ruaient sur eux de son épée tandis que Mithian absorbait les coups en défendant le chevalier avec son bouclier. Elyan, fou furieux, tourbillonnait sur sa monture en protégeant le flanc gauche de sa soeur.

-_Forbearnen ! _hurla soudain Thomas, et leurs ennemis prirent feu, dégageant la voie.

-A moi ! cria Gwen, en talonnant sa monture, qui se cabra furieusement.

Et elle reprit sa progression en direction d'Arthur.

_Mère Source, _pensa-t-elle, _je t'en prie, donne-moi de ne pas arriver trop tard._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane pénétra dans les ruines du Temple de l'Esprit, et se tendit vers la Source qui bondit à son contact.

Saisissant la corne qu'elle avait utilisée à Edel Terek, elle la fit sonner avant d'incanter son sortilège... Il était puissant, et risqué. Si elle déchirait le Voile qui séparait le monde des vivants de celui des morts, au lieu de le distendre, tous les esprits errants se répandraient sur le monde pour l'attaquer... Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était maintenant, ou jamais.

Puisant au coeur du pouvoir bouleversé de la Source en proie à ses courants contradictoires, Morgane appela la Cailleach. Le vent souffla autour d'elle, se transformant en tempête, et ses longs cheveux noirs s'étalèrent autour d'elle comme des serpents. Ses yeux brûlaient comme l'or pur, ses vêtements flottaient autour de son corps rigide... Elle était l'image même du pouvoir embrasé.

Et soudain, le grand tourbillon de lumière du monde des esprits apparut au-dessus de l'autel en ruine, tandis que vers elle s'avançait la Cailleach aux yeux tristes, tout de noir vêtue.

-Bienvenue, Morgane Pendragon, dit la Gardienne. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je suis venue voir ma soeur Morgause, répondit Morgane. Commande-lui de venir jusqu'à moi...

La Cailleach lui adressa un regard insondable.

-Et quel est le prix que tu me donneras en échange de ce service ?

-N'ai-je pas payé assez, et assez cher à tes yeux ? lui répondit Morgane.

-Oui, tu as payé. Mais... pas à moi... dit la Cailleach, avec un sourire calculateur.

Morgane vit l'ombre de deux ailes gigantesques se dessiner au-dessus de la gardienne, et elle sentit distinctement la présence furieuse de l'esprit d'Aithusa à l'intérieur du Temple. La voix embrasée de la dragonne blanche s'exclama: _le sang de Morgane Pendragon n'appartient qu'à la Source ! _Et la Cailleach recula, une expression de peur sur son visage habituellement impassible... Puis, la présence d'Aithusa se dissolut, et de l'eau se mit à jaillir en geyser de la pierre fendue de l'autel... la silhouette de la Dame du Lac émergea victorieusement de la source liquide, nimbée de lumière. Freya se retourna pour faire face à la Cailleach... ses yeux étincelaient de colère.

-Tu as entendu la Reine. Le prix que tu exiges a déjà été payé, dit la gardienne des Portes d'Avalon à la gardienne du monde des Esprits. Nul ne se mettra en travers de l'élue de la magie. J'y veillerai personnellement... Donne à la Grande Prêtresse Morgane ce qu'elle te réclame, immédiatement !

La Cailleach dévisagea Freya, puis répondit :

-Comme tu voudras.

Elle se retourna vers Morgane, d'un air mystérieux, et ajouta :

-Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrées ? Emrys est ta destinée, et il est ta perte. Jamais aucune destinée ne sera plus ardemment aimée, jamais aucune perte ne sera plus douloureusement ressentie...voilà le prix que tu paieras.

Morgane regarda la Cailleach, et un fragment de la discussion enfiévrée qu'elle avait eue avec Aithusa, lorsqu'elles étaient enserrées toutes deux dans l'obscurité de sa caverne, se détacha dans sa mémoire, d'une clarté limpide...

_-Dans tes visions de la grande bataille..., depuis le premier jour. Ce n'est pas Merlin qui est étendu à l'agonie auprès d'Arthur. C'est toi, Morgane. C'est pourquoi je sais que j'ai raison de te faire confiance : le seul avenir dont tu aies jamais rêvé est aussi celui pour lequel je me suis battue._

Sa destinée, et sa perte.

Soudain, Morgane comprit quel était son véritable rôle...

Elle était censée écarter Merlin pour une raison : prendre sa place, se substituer à lui, et mourir de la mort qui aurait été la sienne, s'il avait été libre au moment de Camlann. Ainsi la prophétie s'accomplirait-elle. Emrys serait sa destinée. Emrys serait sa perte.

_Quels que soient les sacrifices _impliquait aussi le sien.

Elle accueillit cette révélation avec calme.

Elle était prête.

La gardienne du Temple de l'Esprit s'effaça, Freya disparut dans le murmure de l'eau, et la lumière irradia les ruines.

Morgane se retourna vers le Portail étincelant, les yeux éblouis...

Une silhouette gracieuse était en train d'en émerger... Vêtue de sa robe rouge et grise, les boucles de ses cheveux blonds dansant dans son dos, Morgause était exactement semblable à ses souvenirs. Elle s'approcha de Morgane, en la dévisageant de ses yeux noirs et insondables. Celle-ci resta immobile, attendant qu'elle la rejoigne, le vent, agitant ses cheveux noirs, l'or, brûlant dans son regard irradié de magie.

-Ma soeur, dit Morgause, d'une voix tremblante, alors qu'une émotion puissante transparaissait sur ses traits.

Morgane la regarda en silence. Que lisait-elle sur le visage de la morte ? De l'amour ? Du repentir ? Il était un peu trop tard pour ça... Elle ne ressentait aucune tendresse pour Morgause. Elle se souvenait trop bien de la manière dont celle-ci l'avait rejetée la dernière fois qu'elles s'était vues... elle avait refusé de la faire passer en Avalon. Elle l'avait condamnée aux abysses éternelles...

-Bonjour, Morgause, dit-elle, d'une voix froide.

-Je suis tellement désolée, souffla Morgause.

La grande prêtresse sentit la colère monter en elle en entendant ces mots.

-Je me moque que tu sois désolée, répondit-elle, glaciale. Tu as causé tant de mal. Tu as commis de telles erreurs de jugement. Arthur et Merlin, que tu condamnais, ont accompli à eux deux tout ce que tu n'as pas su faire lorsque tu étais la Grande Prêtresse d'Albion. Rétablir la magie. Ramener la paix...Comment aurais-tu pu réaliser toutes ces choses, alors que tu n'étais gouvernée que par ta soif de revanche ? Et cependant, tu étais persuadée d'avoir raison. Tu avais tort.

Morgause hocha la tête, lentement, les yeux baissés sous le poids de son regard.

-Je sais que je te dois des excuses.

-Ce n'est pas pour entendre tes excuses que je suis venue, s'exclama Morgane, avec colère. Je veux que tu corriges ce que tu m'as fait. A cause de toi, je ne peux pas affronter mes ennemis sans risquer de perdre mon libre arbitre. A cause de toi, je ne peux pas combattre avec toute ma puissance sans risquer de me retourner contre les miens. Je suis venue t'ordonner de me rendre mon âme, puisque tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire. Si tu as jamais eu la moindre once d'amour en toi pour la magie, et pour la Source, tu feras ce que je te commande. Détache-moi de ce démon. Restitue-moi ma liberté.

Morgause hocha lentement la tête.

-Je vais le faire, acquiesça-t-elle.

Les yeux de Morgane étincelèrent.

_-Tu es prêt, _demanda-t-elle à son démon.

_-Oui. Il est temps, _lui répondit-il.

Morgause ferma les yeux, et commença à incanter. Bien qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un esprit immatériel, sa magie était restée puissante. Morgane sentit le démon se dissocier d'elle, peu à peu, sa matière noire et grouillante se détachant du bleu translucide de son âme. C'était une opération douloureuse. Elle avait l'impression qu'une part d'elle-même lui était arrachée. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte, à quel point elle s'était accoutumée à leur cohabitation silencieuse. Ni à quel point redouter le monstre en elle, le surveiller, et l'amoindrir, lui était devenu coutumier. Ni la somme de pouvoir qu'elle avait dû dépenser en permanence, pour y parvenir...

Lorsque la magie de Morgause eut opéré, l'âme de Morgane avait retrouvé sa lumière bleue originelle, et celle du démon, son noir grouillant. Ils étaient tous deux, côte à côte, connectés par un mince filament de matière spirituelle qui les rattachait encore l'un à l'autre... Morgane regarda ce lien avec méfiance.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous encore liés ?

-Je vous ai séparés autant que c'était possible, expliqua Morgause, en rouvrant les yeux. Mais le sortilège d'union par lequel je vous ai mêlés était très puissant, et jusqu'à ta mort physique, Morgane, vous resterez liés l'un à l'autre. C'est seulement lorsque tu rendras ton dernier souffle, que vous serez tous deux libérés. D'ici là, toutefois, sache que le démon obéira à tous tes commandements... Nul ne pourra le retourner contre toi. Nul ne pourra l'utiliser pour te détruire... Sais-tu ce que cela signifie, ma sœur ?

Morgane hocha la tête, et elle sourit sombrement.

-Que tu m'as donné une arme, répondit-elle. Pour changer l'issue de la bataille de Camlann, pour détruire Mordred. Et pour sauver la magie.

L'esprit de sa sœur hocha gravement la tête.

-Pour que ma faute d'hier soit ta force d'aujourd'hui, et que rien n'ait été fait en vain. C'est ma manière de te demander pardon, Morgane. Quand je vois la femme que tu es devenue, respectée des esprits et des dragons, prête à tous les sacrifices pour protéger la Source, je regrette la manière dont je t'ai traitée. Et je regrette, aussi, d'avoir vécu aveuglée par la haine... Autrefois, je croyais que ton amour pour Camelot t'empêcherait d'accomplir ton devoir envers la magie. C'est pourquoi je t'ai utilisée, et manipulée. Mais tu as été une meilleure prêtresse, en suivant ton propre chemin, que moi ou Nimue ne l'avons jamais été en empruntant la route de la vengeance. Tu as lutté pour l'Ancien Culte avec plus de cœur et de bravoure que nous n'en aurions été capables... Tu seras remémorée comme la dernière d'entre les nôtres, et comme la plus grande. Et lorsque ton heure sera venue, les Portes d'Avalon s'ouvriront pour te laisser entrer, car tu auras mérité plus de cent fois ta place au sein de notre Panthéon.

Morgane regarda Morgause.

Ses paroles auraient dû la soulager. Elle se souvenait de sa douleur, quand elle avait été rejetée dans les abysses, lors de sa première mort... Elle se souvenait d'avoir pensé, qu'elle resterait maudite pour l'éternité... A présent, elle savait que sa condamnation ne serait pas éternelle. Les Portes d'Avalon s'ouvriraient pour elle. Elle entrerait dans la lumière...

Pourtant, elle n'était pas soulagée. Elle ne pourrait pas l'être, tant que la magie serait menacée, tant que la Source souffrirait sous les assauts des nécromanciens, tant que le futur risquait de terminer noyé dans la grisaille... Elle se moquait bien d'être sauvée elle-même si elle ne réussissait pas d'abord à sauver l'avenir.

Cela, Morgause ne pouvait pas le comprendre, parce qu'elle avait toujours suivi ses propres ambitions, sa propre satisfaction. Mais sa soeur avait raison. Elle était une plus grande prêtresse que Morgause, ou Nimue l'avaient été. Elle avait maîtrisé tous les mystères de l'ancien culte, et elle avait approché la Source de bien plus près qu'elles.

-Sache que je n'aurai pas de repos avant que la magie soit sauvée, dit-elle, en lançant à Morgause un regard implacable.

-_Emrys _est ta destinée, et ta perte, dit sa soeur, répétant mystérieusement les paroles de la Caeillach.

Puis l'image de Morgause s'effaça lentement, Morgane se retrouva seule dans le Temple de l'Esprit en ruines, et elle se retourna vers son démon, le coeur déterminé.

-Camlann nous attend, lui dit-elle, en le regardant avec calme. Allons sauver mon frère à présent.


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Julie : merci, j'ai corrigé ça ;) Merlin, tuer Morgane ? Ah... tu parles d'Emrys est ta destinée, Emrys est ta perte... non, dans ma fic cette phrase a un sens différent... tu vas voir ;)_**

**_Emelyne : à la question "qui va-t-on perdre ensuite", je réponds... "strike" ? Ce chapitre est particulièrement meurtrier, j'avoue (ça en fait 8). J'espère que vous apprécierez les morts des uns et des autres, j'ai essayé de les personnaliser même si ce n'est pas évident quand il y en a tant à la fois. Merlin, garder la tête froide ? Non, là, il n'en est plus à ce stade... J'espère que vous apprécierez le transfert des rôles (et des énergies) entre lui et Morgane... et, oui, Morgane va faire des ravages dans le camp des Saxons... bien qu'elle soit seule contre cinq cents nécromanciens (je cheerleade activement Morgane moi aussi) _**

**_MagicalMoonStar : Morgane ne peut pas mourir pour rien, ce serait contradictoire avec tout mon arc narratif !_**

**_Legend : la plus grosse erreur de Mordred a été de se croire plus fort que Morgane... il ne sait pas quelle adversaire il a face à lui... et d'ici la fin, il lui mettra vraiment les nerfs. _**

**_Pour le cliffangher final : vous allez me haïr, loool, mais c'était trop bon._**

**_Ceci est mon avant-dernier chapitre._**

**_Vous n'aurez peut-être pas le dernier demain. Ca va dépendre de mon énergie à vous livrer ce glorieux final bien ficelé tout correctement. Au plus tard, il sera prêt pour vendredi... la veille du début de la finale version originale. Comment j'ai galéré pour tenir mes délais... j'espère que vous appréciez cette version de Camlann. Dites-vous qu'à côté, celle de la série vous paraîtra peut-être toute douce !_**

**_J'attends vos réactions sur l'ensemble de l'oeuvre à la fin, cela va sans dire !_**

CHAPITRE 8

-Plus vite ! s'exclama Gwen.

Thomas accéléra le galop de leur monture d'une poussée magique. La vitesse était telle que la Reine en avait les larmes aux yeux... le cheval qu'elle partageait avec le jeune magicien était si proche des deux montures de Gauvain et Mithian, et de son frère Elyan, que leurs jambes s'effleuraient dans leur course effrénée tandis qu'ils décrivaient un arc gracieux en perçant à travers les troupes ennemies. C'était seulement en restant collés les uns aux autres qu'ils pourraient réussir leur remontée infernale en direction d'Arthur.

Les chevaliers de Camelot avaient été dispersés et ils étaient impitoyablement pourchassés dans leur fuite éperdue; les poches de résistance étaient presque toutes anéanties.

Les combattants Saxons se retournaient donc tous sur le passage étincelant de la Reine et de son équipage pour essayer de leur faire obstacle, mais ils n'étaient pas assez rapides pour les bloquer. Thomas repoussait les attaques des nécromanciens qui les visaient avec une originalité qui ne cessait d'étonner Gwen : après le filet aux mailles dorées, il avait successivement employé, pour barrer la route aux tentacules de magie noire, des arcs-en-ciel enchantés jaillis de nulle part, un marteau de lumière qui s'était abattu sur une main menaçante, et une bulle géante à l'intérieur de laquelle il les avait faits flotter en apesanteur lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les feux croisés de cinq sorciers à la fois.

Les yeux de Gwen étaient rivés aux éclaboussures de magie bleue qui provenaient d'Alator, et de Gili elle savait qu'Arthur était avec eux, et qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin devant...

Savoir qu'elle se rapprochait du but augmentait son courage et sa détermination.

Elle ne savait pas comment ils s'en sortiraient une fois qu'ils seraient ensemble, mais en cet instant précis, tout ce qu'elle désirait, était de se tenir aux côtés de son mari pour pouvoir combattre avec lui...

Elle ne vit pas venir l'attaque massive des sorciers noirs, qui avaient repéré leur progression fulgurante, aidée par la magie de Thomas.

Elle entendit juste le jeune sorcier crier derrière elle, quand il fut brutalement arraché à la selle qu'ils partageaient. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour le voir décrire un arc-de-cercle dans les airs, un tentacule noir enroulé autour de sa poitrine, et elle tira sur les rênes en s'écriant : «Thomas !».

Sa monture pila net, en se cabrant sous la brutalité avec laquelle elle l'avait bridée.

Les chevaux de Mithian et Gauvain, et d'Elyan, continuèrent leurs course tout droit devant.

Gwen vit Thomas tomber sur le sol, à vingt mètres derrière elle, et elle fit aussitôt demi-tour pour le récupérer.

Elle savait que sans lui, ils ne tiendraient pas cinq secondes au milieu du champ de bataille ravagé par les nécromanciens...

Devant elle, Mithian cria à Gauvain de la suivre, mais une créature monstrueuse se dressa devant eux pour leur barrer la route. Elyan se retrouva aux prises avec quinze fantassins Saxons dont les rangs se refermèrent autour de lui. Gwen fonça jusqu'à Thomas, qui roulait à terre, aux prises avec les tentacules. Elle regarda le monstre de magie noire et de fumée qui torturait le jeune magicien, et elle chercha désespérément des yeux le sorcier qui le contrôlait. Il se tenait à plus de trente pas, un sourire horrible sur son visage...

Elle empoigna son arbalète, visa et tira.

Elle l'atteignit en pleine tête.

Le monstre se dissipa aussitôt, laissant Thomas à terre, haletant. Elle déscendit de sa monture et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il avait les yeux révulsés, et du sang sur son menton...

-Thomas, implora-t-elle. Thomas, je t'en prie, reste avec moi.

Elle le saisit et l'aida à se redresser pour le tracter jusqu'à son cheval.

Elle ne voyait plus les autres...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Elyan se battait comme un diable contre les fantassins qui l'avaient entouré. Dans l'écran de rage qui était tombé sur ses pensées, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : sa sœur. Sa sœur courageuse et folle, qui avait autant que lui le cœur d'un chevalier pour s'être lancée dans cette remontée légendaire au milieu troupes ennemies, aidée de seulement quatre combattants, dont l'un était une femme et l'autre, un jeune garçon, malgré toute sa magie...

Pourquoi fallait-il que Guenièvre soit si brave ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu rester en arrière ?

Il la détestait, mais il l'admirait aussi. Il admirait la femme, et la Reine qu'elle était devenue.

Il avait souvent eu l'impression de lui faire défaut, au cours de son existence.

Il l'avait abandonnée, seule pour veiller sur leur père, quand il était plus jeune, parce qu'il avait eu envie de courir à l'aventure. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de se tenir à ses côtés, quand Arthur l'avait désavouée, après l'histoire avec Lancelot. Il n'avait pas su la réconforter, un an auparavant, quand elle avait perdu son enfant.

Elle était l'aînée d'eux deux, et c'était toujours elle qui avait tout fait pour lui...

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne laisserait aucun ennemi le séparer d'elle. Il se tiendrait à ses côtés pour la défendre, s'il le fallait, jusqu'à la mort.

Poussant un rugissement de colère, Elyan fouetta la croupe de son cheval et emboutit les hommes qui se trouvaient en travers de son passage, réalisant une percée.

Gwen était devant lui, soutenant Thomas à demi inconscient. Les combattants Saxons l'avaient encerclée, et, renonçant à rejoindre sa monture, elle avait tiré l'épée, seule au milieu d'un cercle de trente hommes. Elle tournait sur elle-même en surveillant leur approche, sans lâcher le jeune magicien. Elyan vit le sourire du nécromancien qui observait la scène, un peu à l'écart, et il jura.

Il entendit le signal d'attaque. Il vit les soldats charger la Reine...

Il poussa un cri, et planta ses talons dans les flancs de son cheval pour se ruer à son secours.

-Gwen !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Gauvain regarda la créature qui leur barrait la route et avala sa salive. Sans l'avertir, Mithian lui arracha les rênes des mains pour reprendre le contrôle de leur trajectoire.

Elle talonna leur monture pour la lancer au galop entre les jambes du monstre magique, évitant au passage le poing qu'il essayait d'abattre sur eux en obligeant leur destrier à faire brutal crochet sur la gauche.

-Tu conduis ce cheval comme si tu étais soûle ! lui cria Gauvain.

-C'est bien toi, de penser à boire même maintenant ! lui rétorqua Mithian, alors qu'ils passaient sous l'arche des jambes du géant. Dégaine plutôt ton épée, et tranche là-dedans !

« Là-dedans » désignait la horde de cavaliers Saxons qui fondaient sur eux à bride abattue.

Gauvain brandit son épée et amorça son attaque : un coup à droite, un coup à gauche un coup pour récupérer une épée au passage, et il se retrouva doublement armé, faisant des moulinets à deux mains pour libérer leurs deux flancs, tandis que bras et têtes volaient dans leur sillage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? s'exclama-t-il avec fierté.

-J'en dis que tu fais encore le malin ! lui répondit-elle, en faisant décrire un demi-cercle à leur monture pour revenir vers l'endroit où ils avaient perdu Gwen.

-Dis-le, que c'est ce que tu aimes le plus chez toi... fit-il avec un sourire séducteur.

Elle lui envoya une bourrade dans l'omoplate.

-Tais-toi, Gauvain, et cogne !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Elyan se fraya un passage dans la masse des Saxons à coups d'épée, utilisant le poitrail de son cheval comme un bélier et ses sabots comme des armes meurtrières pour percer à travers la masse compacte qui entourait sa soeur.

Gwen avait lâché Thomas pour pouvoir se battre, mais elle surplombait son corps pour le défendre vaille que vaille, au centre du groupe, refusant de s'écarter de sa forme inanimée. Elle était submergée de toutes parts, bousculée impitoyablement, et c'était un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas encore écopé d'un coup mortel...

Elyan rugit pour se donner de la force, emboutissant les Saxons pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à elle... et soudain, il fut là, à ses côtés.

L'armure et le visage de la Reine étaient éclaboussés de sang, ses yeux étaient dilatés de frayeur. Mais l'épée d'Elyan arriva à temps pour faire trancher la tête du Saxon qui menaçait de tuer sa sœur à coups de hache, et elle s'envola dans les airs, assommant un autre homme au passage.

-Arrière, vermines, gronda-t-il, en obligeant les soldats qui entouraient Gwen à s'écarter à grands coups d'épée. Vous ne la toucherez pas !.

Gwen sentit l'espoir lui revenir en voyant ses assaillants reculer devant la vigueur d'Elyan. Elle plongea pour redresser Thomas et le tracta tant bien que mal jusqu'au cheval, pour que son frère le jette en travers de sa selle. Puis, elle prit la main qu'Elyan lui tendait, pour monter avec lui...

Le chevalier la sentit haleter derrière lui, et il souffla :

-Tu vas bien ?

-J'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée, lui répondit-elle, en essuyant le sang sur son visage.

-Ce sera bientôt le cas, si tu ne ranimes pas Thomas, s'exclama-t-il, en talonnant sa monture pour les extraire du piège où ils se trouvaient.

Il regarda devant lui, et vit Gauvain, et Mithian, revenir vers eux au grand galop. Il fonça dans leur direction...

A l'instant où ils se rencontraient, une explosion les souffla par en-dessous, les projetant tous dans les airs. Leurs chevaux retombèrent sur le flanc, les pattes déchiquetées. La terre s'ouvrit sous eux, et un magma informe d'esprits grouillants jaillit par l'orifice... Mithian et Gauvain se retrouvèrent d'un côté de la faille, Gwen et Elyan, de l'autre.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Mithian se redressa la première après l'impact, et elle se redressa presque aussitôt. La faille était trop large ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre Gwen, ni Elyan. La jambe de Gauvain s'était brisée lorsque le chevalier était tombé, et la princesse pensa : _cette fois, c'est la fin. _Elle avait toujours espéré que si elle devait mourir, ce serait sur le champ de bataille... Mais maintenant que l'heure était venue, elle ne se sentait pas prête. C'était trop brutal, cela arrivait trop peu de temps après qu'elle ait connu la joie la plus violente de toute son existence en joutant avec cet homme gouailleur, frondeur, insupportable, dont elle était le bouclier, et qui était sa lance. Elle voulait connaître d'autres nuits effrénées avec Gauvain, rire avec lui, et s'évader à la taverne, se mesurer à lui l'épée à la main, croiser son regard brillant pour relever les défis qu'il lui lancerait... Elle le saisit par le coude, pour l'aider à se relever.

-Laisse-moi, gronda-t-il, alors qu'elle passait son bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Si tu m'aides, tu n'as aucune chance d'en réchapper...

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai en arrière, répondit-elle, en l'entraînant à cloche-pied.

-Ce n'est pas une manière de finir au combat, dit-il, les yeux plissés. A moitié boiteux, soutenu par une princesse, comme si c'était moi la demoiselle en détresse, et toi le chevalier.

Malgré le désespéré de la situation, Mithian étrangla un rire.  
Autour d'eux, les créatures infernales formaient un cercle, et au-delà du cercle, se trouvaient dix nécromanciens Saxons. Leurs soldats se rapprochaient inexorablement, leurs épées à la main. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire... Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils étaient perdus.

Mithian pensa qu'elle n'avait pas envie de mourir en regardant les visages des Saxons, ni leurs horreurs informes.

Elle pensa que si vraiment elle devait périr, elle avait envie d'emporter dans la tombe le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait en guise de souvenir.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé une meilleure manière de finir, dit-elle, en se retournant vers Gauvain.

Et l'espace d'un instant, ils furent seuls au monde, à se regarder...

Le sourcil de Mithian forma un accent circonflexe.

Les yeux de Gauvain pétillèrent, le vent agita ses cheveux, le coin de son sourire blanchit dans sa barbe, et ils dirent ensemble :

-Sur un baiser...

Puis, leurs lèvres se joignirent.

Ils étaient face à face quand les forces des ténèbres se déchaînèrent autour d'eux, mais ça ne les empêcha pas de lutter ensemble jusqu'au bout, le bouclier de Mithian pour protéger Gauvain, l'épée de Gauvain pour défendre Mithian, et inversement, sans qu'ils s'éloignent d'un pouce.

Même lorsque les tentacules des ténèbres s'enroulèrent autour d'eux pour les ensevelir, même lorsqu'il devint évident qu'ils allaient rendre leur dernier souffle, ils partagèrent ce souffle sans se faillir, leurs regards, rivés l'un à l'autre. Une plaisanterie passait encore entre eux, encore, et toujours, celle de la joute, teintée d'une douceur étrange maintenant qu'elle touchait à sa fin.

_Je suis ta lance, tu es mon bouclier, nous sommes ensemble, Mithian et Gauvain. Le chevalier et la princesse, les combattants et les amants._

Juste avant que la substance démoniaque ne recouvre la bouche de Gauvain, juste avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans ses yeux, Mithian vit ses lèvres bouger pour lui dire :

-Je t'aime.

Et en son fort intérieur, le sourire qui se dessina fut bien plus fort que la douleur qu'elle éprouvait...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Elyan vit l'une des bêtes immondes qui avaient jailli hors de la faille saisir la jambe de Gwen, qui cria en essayant de la larder de son épée, et il se redressa à grand peine pour se jeter sur la créature.

Quand il prit contact avec sa substance visqueuse, il comprit qu'il avait eu tort d'agir ainsi...

-Elyan ! cria Gwen comme folle derrière lui, alors que la bête lâchait sa prise sur elle pour attraper son frère dans son étreinte mortelle.

-Sauve-toi, Gwen ! lui répondit-il. Prends Thomas avec toi et va rejoindre Arthur !

-Non, je refuse de te laisser ! dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard implacable.

-Fais ce que je dis, ma sœur ! _Maintenant ! Lève-toi !_

Gwen horrifiée vit le magma noir recouvrir les mains, le corps, le visage d'Elyan.

Elle recula sur ses coudes, se traînant jusqu'à la silhouette de Thomas sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de son frère aux prises avec la magie noire... quand il eut totalement disparu sous l'enduit fourmillant, il y eut un affreux bruit d'os broyés, et elle sut qu'il était mort.

Puis les créatures commencèrent à remonter vers elle.

De l'autre côté du gouffre, Gauvain et Mithian étaient debout côte à côte, cernés de toutes parts, eux aussi... Gwen eut le temps de voir que Gauvain était blessé, avant de voir ses amis se retourner l'un vers l'autre, et échanger un ultime baiser... puis, les armées noires se refermèrent sur eux, et ils disparurent hors de sa vue.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, étouffée par ses sanglots, Gwen saisit le jeune magicien au col et cria :

-Réveille-toi, Thomas ! Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie !

Un sorcier couvert de runes apparut face à elle, le regard irradié de pouvoir noir.

-Il est trop tard, ma Reine, s'exclama-t-il, en élevant les mains.

Mais à l'instant où il allait la frapper, Thomas ouvrit les yeux.

Ils flamboyaient d'or pur.

-_Mithian ! _hurla-t-il.

Et sa magie transperça le nécromancien de part en part.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

_Emrys est ta destinée, Emrys est ta perte._

Sur l'Ile des Bénis, devant la fenêtre qui devait la conduire à Camlann, Morgane ferma les yeux.

Dans l'Antre de Cristal, sous le filet de runes qu'elle avait tissé, Merlin ouvrit les siens.

Autour de lui, l'air vibrait de magie prisonnière, tourbillonnante. Le point de rupture était atteint, la puissance amalgamée était telle que l'espace-temps confiné de la grotte était au bord de l'implosion...

Merlin criait sans discontinuer, alors que, sous ses yeux, l'image d'Arthur, tué par Mordred, se répétait dans une boucle sans fin à l'intérieur des cristaux. Les images de Camlann défilaient, cruelles, le faisant assister à la mort de tous les êtres qu'il aimait, les uns après les autres.

Et Merlin n'était plus Merlin.

Merlin était Emrys.

Il était au-delà de la conscience, assailli par la puissance fulgurante de la Source qui se déversait en lui, sans trouver d'exutoire. A coups de boutoir furieux, il continuait d'ébranler le piège, et sa magie, en entrant en contact avec les runes qui l'absorbaient, touchait autre chose...

_Emrys est ta destinée, et Emrys est ta perte._

Morgane sentit le temps se figer à l'intérieur du couloir de déplacement qu'elle avait emprunté.

Et quelque chose prit forme en elle...

C'était Merlin contre les runes de la caverne, les runes reliées au démon, le démon relié à elle, et au travers d'eux tous, l'énergie éclatante de la Source qui circulait, avec une force que jamais encore elle n'avait éprouvée.

La magie avait trouvé en Morgane son échappatoire...

Elle ressentit le cri de Merlin à travers toutes les fibres de son être. Elle sentit son pouvoir, elle sentit sa fureur, elle sentit sa souffrance. Tout ce qu'il éprouvait se déversa en elle... et soudain, un canal flamboyant s'ouvrit entre eux deux.

Morgane sentit le pouvoir d'Emrys remonter le long de ce canal, dont elle était le transfuge.

La Source venait de déscendre en elle, la pénétrant, l'emplissant, la dépassant.

Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel...

_Ma destinée, _pensa-t-elle, alors que ses yeux se mettaient à flamboyer de lumière pure.

Et au fond d'elle-même, elle pensa...

_A quoi d'autre qu'à la magie aurais-je bien pu être destinée..._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Mordred se frayait un passage à travers le champ de bataille, son épée à la main.

Contrairement à Ikbaal, et aux autres sorciers, il n'utilisait pas sa magie contre les chevaliers de Camelot. Il voulait réserver ses forces, et sa surprise, pour Arthur seul, et il traversait le chaos absolu qui l'entourait en courant pour le rejoindre avant la fin. Maintenant qu'Ikbaal et les siens avaient déchaîné leurs pouvoirs, le camp d'Albion était plongé dans la débâcle...

Mordred avait repéré Arthur, mais il se trouvait très loin de lui, et il ne voulait pas surgir par magie à ses côtés.

Du coin de l'oeil, il avisa Hengist, qui, lui aussi, avait repéré le Roi adverse, et progressait implacablement dans sa direction...

Mordred sourit.

Le face à face risquait d'être intéressant.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Les sorciers Saxons concentraient leurs attaques sur le Roi Arthur, et le petit groupe qui l'entourait, focalisant leurs efforts sur Gili et Alator qui combattaient ardemment côte à côte.

Alator se retrouva aux prises avec six nécromanciens sur lui seul. Ils envoyèrent contre lui une attaque croisée d'une violence extrême... et le bouclier qui entourait le Roi flancha tandis que le prêtre Catha absorbait le choc, son corps, en proie à des spasmes de douleur.

Gili fit aussitôt dévier ses pouvoirs pour lui venir en aide.

Arthur se retrouva sans aucune protection magique, et il fit face aux démons qui fondaient sur lui, Excalibur à la main... la première créature fusa dans sa direction à toute vitesse. Il pointa son épée, et elle éclata dans une gerbe de matière décomposée. Comprenant qu'il arriverait peut-être à se défendre grâce à la lame que le dragon avait forgée dans son souffle, Arthur se mit à faire des moulinets de plus en plus rapides avec son arme enchantée.

Mais les deux autres démons qui l'observaient étaient moins imprudents que le premier.

Ils les encerclèrent, lui, Perceval, et Léon, tout en restant à distance respectable...

Tandis que Gili et Alator luttaient âprement pour leur vie, le Roi et ses deux chevaliers resserrèrent leurs rangs.

Après avoir tournoyé autour d'eux pendant quelques instants, les démons lancèrent sur eux une double attaque synchronisée. Arthur réussit cueillit la première créature avec sa lame, puis, piqua dans la seconde pour la faire éclater. Lorsqu'elle se désintégra, tous les démons des alentours se mirent à bondir dans leur direction.

Dans le chaos qui s'en suivit, Arthur combattit comme jamais il n'avait combattu. Excalibur semblait attirée par les créatures surnaturelles et bondissait à leur rencontre entre ses mains... L'espace de quelques minutes, il crut qu'il aurait le pouvoir de protéger les deux hommes qui lui restait...Il avait été impuissant à sauver tous ses autres chevaliers, mais, au prix de sa vie, il ne laisserait pas ces abominables créatures le priver de Perceval, ni de Léon. Ils étaient peut-être les seuls qu'il réussirait à protéger...

Quand les soldats Saxons se jetèrent sur eux pour rajouter au chaos, Arthur fut heureux de les avoir à ses côtés. Ils se chargeaient des hommes, tandis que lui s'occupait des monstres. Et bien qu'ils ne soient que trois, ils offraient une résistance redoutable...

Arthur tourna la tête. A l'extrêmité de son champ de vision, Alator était à genoux, ployant sous le poids de l'attaque des nécromanciens qui l'assaillaient par dizaines avec leur pouvoir sombre et Catha se défendait avec violence, mais une substance noire avait commencé à couler, par ses yeux et par ses lèvres... Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps...Gili s'interposa courageusement, et les griffes de la magie noire s'introduisirent dans sa gorge. Il fut irradié de l'intérieur sa peau se racornit sur ses muscles, puis, tomba en poussière, ne laissant de lui que son squelette... Alator tint, quelques instants de plus, avant de subir un sort identique.

Arthur vit venir l'attaque suivante, et il sut qu'elle était pour lui.  
Même Excalibur ne pouvait rien contre la brutalité de l'attaque magique qui fusa dans sa direction... Mais Perceval, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son Roi était la prochaine victime, se jeta devant lui pour encaisser le coup à sa place, se servant de son corps de géant comme d'un bouclier. Arthur eut le temps de croiser le regard tendre de son ami, avant qu'il ne se désintègre sous ses yeux... Il ouvrit la bouche sur un cri inarticulé, figé par la douleur de cette perte terrible. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller au désespoir.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Léon le saisit par le bras pour l'obliger à courir. Et ils coururent ensemble. le Roi et son capitaine, comme à l'époque ancienne où il n'y avait encore qu'eux d'eux...

Léon, qui avait été le premier de ses chevaliers, et qui serait aussi le dernier, criait à son Roi :

-Plus vite, Arthur ! Plus vite !

Et derrière eux, la terre se soulevait, en proie aux bombardements de la magie noire qui les poursuivait impitoyablement.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Thomas, alors qu'il répétait « Mithian », le visage noyé par la souffrance.

-Thomas, je t'en prie. Amène-moi jusqu'à Arthur, implora Gwen, les mains posées sur ses épaules.

Le jeune garçon ne la regarda pas. Ses yeux étaient à moitié révulsés dans leurs orbites... Mais Gwen perçut son assentiment, et, dans un effort de volonté, il serra les dents, invoquant sa magie... son regard malade qui tanguait furieusement passait sans cesse de l'or, à une teinte plus sombre. Le sang lui coulait du nez, et de la bouche, et formait des stries noirâtres sur ses joues...

Mais lorsqu'il s'éleva dans les airs, il entraîna la Reine avec lui, et dans la bulle dorée qu'il avait invoquée, aucun sortilège monstrueux ne réussit à les toucher alors qu'il les propulsait tous les deux en avant...Gwen ne regarda pas en contrebas pendant qu'ils volaient. Elle avait les yeux rivés au visage du jeune magicien, horrifiée par la lutte désespérée qu'il semblait livrer. Il tremblait, et il claquait des dents, comme si user de sa magie le détruisait de l'intérieur...

_Il est en train de se tuer, _pensa-t-elle, et elle comprit soudain, que c'était à cause de toute la magie noire qui faisait rage autour d'eux... Thomas luttait pour utiliser la Source comme il avait appris à le faire au milieu des effluves corrompus, mais il forçait si fort, à contre-flux de l'utilisation qu'en faisaient les Saxons, que son obstination risquait de lui coûter la vie.

Elle résista à l'envie de lui crier : _arrête ! _Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix... sans son aide, elle ne réussirait jamais à rallier Arthur. Elle avait besoin qu'il continue...

Il poussa ses capacités jusqu'à l'extrême, mais soudain, il n'eut plus assez de forces pour les transporter dans les airs, et ils retombèrent à terre, lourdement. La bulle qui les entourait se dissipa. Les genoux jeune magicien cédèrent sous lui, mais il étendit la main, et un cheval fou qui galopait non loin de là arriva tout droit vers eux. La salve de magie dorée que Thomas envoya sur l'animal s'accrocha à ses sabots. La bête inclina la tête devant Gwen...

-Montez, dit le jeune homme.

Ses yeux aveugles étaient remplis de larmes noires.

-Arthur vient vers vous, ma Reine, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Allez à sa rencontre, et sauvez-le.

Gwen vit un nouveau filet d'or se décrocher de ses doigts irradiés de pouvoir, pour flotter jusqu'à elle, et elle sentit sa force augmenter subitement alors que la lumière s'accrochait à son armure, à sa lance, et à son bouclier... Thomas eut un hoquet de douleur, et s'effondra sur le sol, parcouru de spasmes terribles. Gwen fit un pas vers lui, déchirée.

-Je ne te laisserai pas, dit-elle.

-Je vous en prie, souffla-t-il, les mâchoires serrées, alors que ses tremblements s'accentuaient. Si vous renoncez maintenant, tout ça n'aura servi à rien... Je suis désolé... de n'avoir pas été un meilleur magicien, mais... je ne peux plus...

-Tu es un merveilleux magicien, Thomas, articula Gwen, à travers ses larmes. Loyal, puissant et brave. Morgane et Merlin seraient si fiers de toi.

Le jeune homme sourit... puis son corps s'arqua en arrière, dans un ultime spasme, et ses yeux restèrent rivés vers le ciel lorsqu'il se figea, mort.

Gwen s'arracha à cette image, et se retourna pour enfourcher sa monture ensorcelée.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Léon pila, tenant Arthur par le bras.

Les Saxons étaient devant eux, et derrière eux... les rangs des sorciers noirs se rapprochaient lentement...

-C'est la fin, n'est-ce pas ? dit Arthur à son capitaine.

Léon le regarda, et sourit.

-Pas tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, mon Roi, s'exclama-t-il.

Puis il hocha la tête, et dit :

-Ca a été un honneur de vous servir.

Avant qu'il ne charge, Arthur ne comprit pas quelle était son intention.

Mais ensuite, Léon fonça face aux rangs de ses ennemis en hurlant, _pour l'amour de Camelot ! I_l se retrouva seul, contre cent hommes, et il attaqua, comme un lion, avec fureur, jusqu'à être submergé par le nombre. Il tint vaillamment avant que les épées ne le transpercent de toutes parts, le hérissant comme des pointes, lui offrant la mort qu'il avait choisie : par le fer, et non par la magie...

Il avait réussi à distraire, pour quelques instants de plus, l'attention des Saxons du Roi qu'il voulait défendre.

Mais maintenant, Arthur était seul, au milieu des armées noires, qui se refermèrent sur lui, et il se mit à combattre furieusement en tournoyant sur lui-même, se demandant si les nécromanciens l'achèveraient ou s'ils préfèreraient le regarder tomber d'épuisement. Comme ils devaient s'amuser de le regarder lutter en vain! Tout n'était plus que ténèbres autour de lui, le combat était sans espoir... le ciel était déscendu jusqu'à terre et l'obscurité était complète.

Arthur sentit les coups pleuvoir sur lui pour l'assommer...et rejeta haches et épées avec Excalibur, s'accrochant à elle comme à sa vie.

Il pensa : _mon peuple, _comme si un homme seul avait le pouvoir de s'opposer à des milliers, il pensa que quoiqu'il arrive, il ne renoncerait pas avant son dernier souffle... et soudain, il vit une forme dorée remonter vers lui, dans un galop aérien. C'était un cheval dont les sabots ne touchaient pas la terre, qui transportait un cavalier solitaire, vêtu d'une armure de lumière blanche.

Ses longs cheveux se déroulaient, sur le ciel d'orage et ses yeux étincelaient de larmes.

Sa lance était courageusement pointée devant lui, et il répandait une douce clarté dans son sillage.

Le chevalier blanc brandit son arme, dans un mouvement ample et contrôlé... et lance magique s'envola en direction d'Arthur, mais au lieu de décrire une ligne droite, elle se mit à voler en cercle, transperçant de part en part tous les Saxons qui le cernaient, répandant dans son sillage un tracer d'étincelles enchantées.

Au centre de la spirale lumineuse où il se trouvait, Arthur eut le temps de croiser le regard de son sauveur, et de reconnaître sa femme.

Il vit les larmes rouler sur son visage, et il ressentit pleinement le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée d'être parvenue à le rejoindre à temps.

Puis, il vit une expression affolée passer dans ses yeux, et il l'entendit crier :

-Non !

Il suivit son regard, vit le tentacule de magie noire qui se dressait au-dessus de lui et se retourna pour faire face, comme au ralenti.

La monture magique de Guenièvre fut plus rapide que lui.

La Reine barra la route au sortilège qui s'était élevé pour le frapper, interposant son bouclier enchanté entre Arthur et la menace.

Il entendit le crissement de la magie noire contre la magie dorée qui la nimbait, avant que celle-ci ne clignote, puis ne cède.

Le bouclier se fendit par le milieu, et le tentacule frappa Guenièvre en plein cœur.

Lorsqu'elle bascula sur le côté, et, lâchant son épée, Arthur la reçut dans ses bras.

Au loin, un cor sonna, et les visages des Saxons se détournèrent comme un seul du spectacle du Roi, agenouillé, tenant sa Reine mourante.

A l'opposé du champ de bataille, venait d'apparaître un vortex, surplombé par une gigantesque ombre noire.

En son centre, se tenait une silhouette minuscule, irradiée de lumière blanche, de laquelle émanait un nœud de pur pouvoir.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane se matérialisa au-dessus de la plaine, dans un flamboiement immaculé.

Elle était ruisselante de pouvoir, les yeux irradiés d'or.

Au-dessus d'elle se dressait le démon, gigantesque sous sa forme spectrale, maintenant qu'ils n'habitaient plus le même corps...

La grande prêtresse regarda les cadavres des chevaliers de Camelot qui s'amoncelaient sous ses pieds, et les sorciers noirs triomphants dont la magie répugnante labourait le ciel et la terre.

Sous ses yeux se déployait l'oeuvre de Mordred.

Et elle venait pour l'arrêter..

Elle vit Guenièvre tomber de son cheval blanc, à l'opposé du champ de bataille et, comme dans sa vision, Arthur la recueillir dans ses bras.

Elle sentit la rage monter en elle, et elle porta ses lèvres au Cor d'Edel Terek.

Lorsqu'il sonna, un champ de force parcourut le champ de bataille.

Un coup pour attirer l'attention des Saxons, et elle les vit se retourner vers elle, comme un seul homme.

Il était impossible de ne pas la voir, flottant dans les airs, ses longs cheveux déroulés dans le vent, les voiles de sa robe blanche soulevés par la tempête, possédée par la magie de la Source qui coulait et chantait dans ses veines. Elle sentait le pouvoir se ruer vers elle, comme en hâte, comme en rage, remontant à travers son corps en geyser pour la doucher de sa pluie inversée, et elle sentait aussi, d'où provenait cette magie...

_Emrys est ta destinée, et Emrys est ta perte._

Enfermé dans l'Antre de Cristal, Merlin était en transe, parcouru par la puissance, et au travers du lien qui les reliait, toute sa fureur déferlait en elle.

En cet instant où elle surplombait le champ de bataille, Morgane occupait pleinement la place de Merlin, celle qu'il aurait finie par prendre dans toutes les autres versions de Camlann._._

Et elle comprenait, en sentant les bouillonnements de la Source, et les tensions à laquelle elle était soumise, pourquoi il était juste que ce soit elle, et non lui, qui se tienne là, pour inverser la balance qui réglait la bataille maintenant que le monde semblait toucher à sa fin. Elle avait été affectée par la magie noire. Des années durant elle avait cohabité avec un démon, qu'elle avait été obligée d'apprendre à tenir en respect dans son fort intérieur. La lutte qu'elle devrait mener maintenant, elle était habituée à la livrer. La corruption du pouvoir noir des Saxons n'arriverait pas à la faire plier. Contrairement à Merlin, grâce au traitement que lui avait fait endurer Morgause, elle était immunisée à cette forme de souffrance. Et maintenant que le démon ne pouvait plus prendre le contrôle de son âme, elle se dresserait comme un mur inébranlable face à ses ennemis, quels que soient leurs efforts pour la fracasser.

Maintenant, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, les Saxons allaient essuyer le feu de sa vengeance

Elle se tourna vers son démon, et sentit sa soif de sang. Il souriait de tous ses crocs. Il tremblait de toute son impatience. Attendant qu'elle lui donne le signal pour attaquer...

-Que veux-tu que je fasse d'eux, Maîtresse ?

-Détruis-les ! rugit Morgane, en pointant sur ses ennemis son doigt enflammé.

La bête s'élança pour fondre sur les soldats Saxons à ses pieds. Les hommes hurlèrent quand le démon commença à les déchirer... il était rapide et meurtrier. Partout où il passait, coulaient des geysers de sang. La plaine en était toute éclaboussée...

Les nécromanciens se retournèrent vers Morgane, et se jetèrent sur elle, par centaines, cherchant à la frapper de leur magie noire pour la réduire à néant... Morgane sentit la Source s'arquer en elle sous la violence du contreflux. Elle plongea plus profondément dans la magie ruisselante, se fondant en elle pour en devenir son vaisseau. Elle pouvait sentir toute la mauvaiseté de la magie noire qui s'opposait à la magie blanche... La tension qui l'habitait était à son comble, mais elle comprit, dès la première attaque, comment l'absorbe. Elle répondait à chaque impulsion de pouvoir noir par des irradiations de lumière blanche, comme si la Source elle-même pulsait à travers elle...et les nécromanciens se retrouvèrent bientôt pris à leur propre piège. Chaque fois qu'ils employaient leurs méthodes vicieuses contre elles, elle absorbait leurs coups et retournait la magie en elle pour la leur renvoyer sous sa forme la plus pure. Les premiers d'entre eux commencèrent à tomber, en vomissant par leurs yeux, et leurs bouches, des torrents de lumière blanche, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Morgane.

Derrière elle, se trouvait la cité.

Et elle était le dernier rempart, entre Albion, et sa destruction.

Ils étaient des centaines, et elle était seule.

Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas les siens. Alors qu'ils se ruaient sur elle pour la submerger, elle se prépara à livrer son ultime combat, unie par toutes les fibres de son être à sa destinée.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur regarda sans comprendre l'endroit où il se tenait passer de surpeuplé à désert, tandis que l'armée ennemie se déportait dans un mouvement général.

Pourquoi les Saxons ne le tuaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi s'en allaient-ils tous ?

Le ciel était allumé d'éclairs incandéscants au-dessus de lui.

Le monde semblait être parcouru par les vibrations de la magie... La fin des temps paraissait être déscendue sur Camelot. Mordred avait-il eu raison d'affirmer qu'Arthur faisait l'objet du jugement des dieux ? A voir une telle puissance de destruction à l'oeuvre, Arthur s'interrogeait...

Il frissonna, et ramena son regard sur Guenièvre, effrayé de ce qu'il allait trouver. Elle était affaissée, dans ses bras. Son armure était percée et le sang s'écoulait de sa poitrine ouverte, mais elle vivait toujours, et elle le regardait... Il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues en voyant l'expression farouche de ses beaux yeux noirs.

Il sentait sa vie s'échapper d'elle, inexorablement. Sa blessure était trop graveIl savait qu'elle allait mourir.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? lui dit-il, en pleurant. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me sauves ? Tu étais supposée me survivre...

Son visage s'anima.

- La mort ne m'effraie pas, tu sais, Arthur, lui répondit-elle, les yeux vagues. Ce qui m'a toujours fait le plus peur... c'était.. .. l'idée de rester en arrière... seule... l'idée de vieillir en oubliant le visage des êtres aimés, disparus depuis longtemps... l'idée d'avoir à les pleurer, pour n'avoir pas eu le courage de me tenir à leurs côtés quand il fallait combattre.

Un filet de sang coula le long de ses lèvres pleines, et Arthur sentit son coeur se briser.

-Tu es courageuse, dit-il, en la serrant contre lui. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu es venue à mon secours, avec pour seule arme ton courage. Je t'aime, Guenièvre. Que vais-je faire, sans toi ? Si je te perds, il ne me reste plus rien... Merlin est parti. Et Morgane n'est pas là...

Il vit un sursaut d'énergie dans ses yeux noirs.

Elle s'accrocha à lui, et l'attira à elle.

-Morgane est là, dit-elle dans un souffle. N'entends-tu pas sonner la corne d'Edel Terek ? Je l'ai entendue, à la Source, un peu avant qu'il me soit accordé de voir notre fils. C'est elle, elle vient. Elle ne laissera pas ces monstres détruire Camelot. Et si Merlin n'est pas là, tu ne dois pas perdre l'espoir qu'il revienne... parce qu'il ne t'abandonnera jamais. Il t'aime, Arthur. Ne crois pas qu'il puisse renoncer à toi. Ne crois jamais ça... Il est comme moi. Il préfèrerait donner sa vie pour toi... plutôt que de te perdre.

Elle eut un sourire... puis, un voile tomba sur son regard.

-Ne pars pas, mon amour, soufflla-t-il, penché sur elle, ses mains, crispées sur son corps à l'agonie.

-Je meurs aujourd'hui... mais ce n'est pas un adieu...je sais que nous nous reverrons, mon amour..., lui répondit-elle, le regard enfiévré.

Elle le tira vers elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent son oreille, et elle dit, dans son dernier souffle :

-Garde la foi, Arthur. Notre fils m'a fait une promesse...

-Guenièvre, dit-il, lorsque sa main retomba inerte à ses côtés. Guenièvre, je t'en prie. Guenièvre, _reste avec moi !_

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et il sut, qu'elle était partie, qu'elle était morte, qu'elle s'était envolée...

Il s'enroula autour d'elle et sanglota en l'étreignant entre ses bras, son front appuyé contre le sien, ses doigts emmêlés dans les cascades de ses boucles noires.

Il ne voulait pas lâcher son corps sans vie... il ne pouvait pas accepter sa mort.

Elle avait toujours été là, à ses côtés, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne...

Comme Merlin, elle avait cru en lui quand il ne croyait pas encore en lui-même.

Il revit la fille du forgeron, si douce et si généreuse, qui lui avait murmuré avec des paroles farouches et pleines d'espoir quel Roi elle pouvait distinguer en lui quand il avait été mordu par la bête glatissante.

Il revit la citadine simple et honnête qui avait accepté de le recevoir dans son humble demeure le jour où il avait voulu se débarrasser de son titre pour le temps d'un tournoi, et qui lui avait enseigné, mieux que tous les tournois du monde, ce qu'était l'humilité et comment se rapprocher de son peuple.

Il revit sa fiancée cachée, prête à tous les sacrifices parce qu'elle ne pouvait être acceptée par son père, l'incitant toujours à devenir un homme meilleur malgré les épreuves qu'elle était obligée d'endurer pour rester à ses côtés, dans l'ombre, comme un secret honteux.

Il revit son épouse, montant sur le trône à ses côtés, et la manière dont elle était peu à peu devenue une Reine extraordinaire, une mère pour son peuple, une négociatrice pour la fondation d'Albion, une combattante capable d'emmener ses chevaliers au combat.

Il revit tous les moments de bonheur qu'avait connus leur mariage, tous ces instants lumineux, tous ces éclats de rire... avant que la promesse de l'enfant qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à concevoir ne leur soit brutalement arrachée, forçant leur séparation.

Il revit l'année qu'ils avaient passée l'un sans l'autre, et la joie brûlante de leurs retrouvailles, lors de cette ultime nuit où ils avaient été plus que jamais amoureux l'un de l'autre... lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés changés, et cependant fidèles à eux-mêmes, en égaux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant à travers les couloirs du château comme des amants...Arthur avait compris le cadeau que la vie lui avait faite en unissant son destin à cette femme.

La seule qu'il ait connue.

La seule qu'il ait aimée.

Sa femme.

Guenièvre. Guenièvre. Guenièvre.

Morte, dans ses bras.

A présent, c'était son tour.

Mais sur le champ de bataille noyé de pluie et de brume, il n'y avait plus aucun ennemi autour de lui...

Une seconde fois, Arthur entendit sonner la corne, et il leva les yeux.

Les armées de Saxe convergeaient toutes en un point, à l'opposé du champ de bataille, que surplombait une gigantesque forme noire .

En-dessous du vortex, irrradiée de lumière sur fond de ciel noir, se tenait une silhouette minuscule, d'un blanc pur, dont l'aura immense le stupéfia. Elle ressemblait à celle de Merlin... Merlin, transformé en Emrys, submergé par le pouvoir. Mais Arthur sentait, par toutes les fibres de son être, que ce n'était pas lui. Quelque chose, dans ce qui émanait de la forme lointaine, était différent... il n'aurait su dire quoi.

Sorciers et soldats ennemis se précipitaient à sa rencontre comme des mouches, l'ensevelissant sous leur nombre, mais cette flamme de pouvoir et d'espoir les brûlait et réussissait à émerger de leur assaut incessant et chevronné si nombreux qu'ils se précipitent vers elle pour l'éteindre...

Et ils mouraient à son contact.

Enfin.

Les cadavres qui jonchaient le champ de bataille de Camlann n'étaient plus seulement ceux des chevaliers de Camelot...

_Morgane, _comprit soudain Arthur, dans un éclair de lucidité. _  
_

Sa soeur était venue.

Les Pendragon combattraient ensemble, pour l'amour d'Albion.

Il étendit sa bien-aimée Guenièvre sur le sol, tendrement, et se redressa, cherchant des yeux Excalibur, qu'il avait lâchée pour la recueillir dans ses bras.

Quelqu'un l'avait ramassée, et, lorsqu'Arthur vit le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face, une épée dans chaque main, la joie et l'incrédulité l'envahirent.

-Solel ? dit-il. Tu es en vie ?

Mordred sourit.

-Arthur. Je suis si heureux de vous avoir retrouvé à temps.


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Je vous remercie de tout coeur pour vos derniers commentaires particulièrement vibrants et détaillés, Valir, Julie, Legend, Ma, Emelyne35, Vicky, Magicalmoonstar et LolOW. Merci pour votre soutien et pour votre enthousiasme, merci d'être là avec moi pour la finale..._**

**_Car voici ma finale... enfin... le jour de la fin du monde, comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont fait remarquer ! Ce n'était pas calculé, mais je trouve... que ça s'y prête bien..._**

**_J'ai vraiment travaillé dessus, et j'espère de tout mon coeur q_****_u'elle vous apportera tous les frissons, tous les bouleversements, toute l'émotion, que vous aviez envie de trouver ... C'est, très honnêtement, le mieux que je pouvais faire. J'ai essayé de rendre ce chapitre épique, autant que possible... pour qu'il soit l'apogée de cette fiction que j'ai mis beaucoup d'énergie (et d'amour) à écrire. J'espère que cette conclusion vient apporter toutes les réponses et rend justice à tous les personnages._**

**_Elle est triste, mais pas seulement : il y a une surprise, comme je vous l'ai dit depuis le début..._**

**_Vous allez voir laquelle, maintenant._**

**_Bonne lecture à vous... _**

CHAPITRE 9

Morgane luttait, sous le poids de la magie noire...

Même avec l'aide du démon, même avec la puissance d'_Emrys, _elle se débattait contre un trop grand nombre d'ennemis à la fois... les nécromanciens la frappaient avec une violence répétée, la lardant de leurs attaques multiples et meurtrières. Elle n'arrivait pas à répliquer à toutes. Elle n'arrivait pas à les éviter toutes.

Pourtant, elle était une adversaire dangereuse. Ceux de ses ennemis qui tombaient sous ses coups ne se relevaient pas. Combien en avait-elle tué ? Cent ? Deux cents ? C'était un nombre redoutable pour une seule combattante, mais il en restait encore beaucoup trop pour se jeter sur elle...

A l'intérieur de l'Antre de Cristal, Merlin, le corps parcouru de tremblements, sentit ses yeux se révulser en sentant la menace qui se rapprochait de son Roi.

_Arthur !_

La voix désespérée du magicien remonta comme une onde flamboyante à travers la connexion que Morgane partageait avec lui. L'image qui se reflétait sur tous les cristaux de l'Antre incendia l'esprit de la grande prê se retournait vers Mordred, qui le frappait, avec Excalibur...L'incrédulité passait brièvement sur son beau visage avant de disparaître, noyée dans la douleur...puis, le Roi s'effondrait à genoux, l'épée plantée dans sa poitrine.

Morgane sentit la terreur, et la douleur, éclater en elle...

Elle projeta sa vision magique au-delà des rangs de ses ennemis innombrables, à travers le champ de bataille de Camlann, jonché de cadavres, et elle les vit.

Mordred et Arthur, face à face, seuls.

Arthur était désarmé.

_Non, _rugit Merlin, à travers elle, et la voix de Morgane s'éleva pour rugir ce même _non _désespéré.

Comprenant que les secondes étaient comptées, la grande prêtresse chercha aux griffes qui se tendaient vers elle pour commencer à remonter vers son frère... un manteau de ténèbres s'accrochait à elle... les tentacules noirs de ses ennemis fusaient de toutes parts pour chercher à la retenir. Elle plongea dans la masse sans plus répondre aux attaques des nuées de nécromanciens qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts, focalisée sur un seul objectif : avancer.

Elle était transcendée par la nécessité que Merlin faisait remonter en elle à travers leur lien brûlant.

_Sauver Arthur. Sauver Arthur. Sauver Arthur._

-Démon ! cria-t-elle, de toutes ses forces.

Sa créature, qui était en train de se repaître de la chair des soldats Saxons qu'elle pourchassait et dévorait impitoyablement, se retourna vers elle, ses babines dégoulinantes de sang. Ses yeux rouges s'étrécirent, et, d'un bond prodigieux, elle se transporta à ses côtés, pour répondre à ses ordres.

-Je dois rejoindre mon frère, s'exclama Morgane.

De toutes parts, la furie des nécromanciens continuait de s'abattre sur elle... le sang coulait sur son front et sur ses joues; sa robe blanche en était imprégnée à tel point qu'elle était devenue écarlate; mais Morgane était en transe, insensible à ses blessures. _Sauver Arthur _était la seule chose qui importait...et elle n'y parviendrait pas seule.

La Bête qui la regardait inclina la tête, et dans ses yeux embrasés, Morgane vit poindre quelque chose d'étrange. De l'approbation ? De la reconnaissance ? Elle avait senti la haine du démon à son égard pendant si longtemps qu'elle fut déconcertée de découvrir qu'il pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre vis à vis d'elle...

-Tu es brave, prêtresse, gronda la créature. Tu es comme un arc tendu entre lumière et ténèbres. Je te servirai jusqu'au bout, et pas seulement parce ta sœur l'exige. Tu es une guerrière sanguinaire. Tu mérites d'être servie avec zèle.

Morgane frissonna, et dit :

-Merci.

Dans un geste de paix, elle tendit la main pour toucher sa tête monstrueuse.

-Ouvre la voie pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

Les traits du démon se modifièrent sous son toucher, et Morgane frémit quand elle vit ceux du nouveau visage qu'il était en train d'adopter. Ils ressemblaient presque aux siens...bien qu'en plus grossiers. Etait-ce sa manière de lui témoigner son admiration ?  
Le démon se changea en tornade. Il se mit à tourbillonner furieusement pour écarter de Morgane la marée noire de ses ennemis. S'arrachant au magma de ténèbres où elle était engluée, criblée par les coups, poussée par la magie, la grande prêtresse fit un pas, puis un autre en avant, dans le sillage de la bête.

Une fois qu'elle fut en mouvement, elle sentit l'énergie brûler en elle, galvanisant ses forces...

Et elle commença à prendre de la vitesse, portée par l'espoir fou, que peut-être, elle pourrait arriver à temps pour _sauver Arthur_.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur regarda Solel, le coeur rempli de joie et de stupéfaction.

-Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ? lui demanda-t-il.

Son héritier à l'armure ensanglantée ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se dilatèrent brusquement, fixés sur un point derrière l'épaule d'Arthur.

Le souverain d'Albion se retourna vivement, prêt à affronter la menace qui se levait dans son dos... et il découvrit, émergeant de la brume, Hengist, Roi des Saxons, qui avançait à grands pas dans sa direction, flanqué de l'un de ses sorciers maléfique. L'homme était grand et tatoué de runes. Il marchait à visage découvert dans le sillage de son maître qu'il suivait comme une ombre...pas de cape noire, pas de capuchon; il allait le torse et les bras nus. S'agissait-il de Mordred ? Impossible de le savoir. Tant que le sorcier n'ouvrirait pas la bouche, Arthur ne pourrait pas découvrir s'il était le druide qui avait pris tant de plaisir à les plier à son pouvoir, lui et Merlin, sous la tente des négociations. Ce serait seulement en entendant sa voix... qu'il pourrait savoir...

-Recule, ordonna Arthur à Solel, en se plantant, déterminé, face à ses ennemis.

Hengist était furieux, et il marcha tout droit vers lui, sa lame, à découvert, ses yeux, remplis de hargne.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette monstruosité magique qui tue mes nécromanciens et massacre mes soldats ? rugit-il.

Arthur rit.

-Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, vous n'êtes pas le seul, à pouvoir réserver des surprises à vos ennemis; Hengist. Si puissants que soient vos sorciers, ils ne font pas le poids face au pouvoir des miens... Regardez ce qu'un seul d'entre eux est en train de faire à votre armée.

-Ce n'était pas _du tout _de cette manière que les choses étaient censées se produire, reprit Hengist. Notre...

-Arthur ! cria Solel, derrière lui, interrompant Roi des Saxons.

Arthur se retourna, et saisit au vol l'épée que lui lançait son prince héritier.

Puis il fit face à Hengist, et, sans lui laisser l'occasion de parler plus longtemps, il l'attaqua de toutes ses forces, dans une charge puissante et libératrice. Le roi rouge para le coup avec difficulté, et réussit à repousser Arthur de justesse...Celui-ci recula pour rompre l'engagement avant de bondir sur lui une seconde fois, dans un cri féroce.

Il voulait faire payer Hengist, pour tout ce qu'il avait détruit, pour tous les hommes qu'il avait tués, pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait au royaume d'Albion... Pendant la bataille de Nemeth, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se mesurer l'un à l'autre, mais maintenant, ce manquement pouvait être rattrapé. Arthur se rua contre son ennemi, et ils se mirent à tournoyer face à face, échangeant des coups de plus en plus resserrés.

De part et d'autre de l'espace qu'ils occupaient, les deux témoins de leur duel enfiévré, qui se tenaient face à face, s'affrontaient du regard, en silence.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Ikbaal regardait Mordred, le coin de ses lèvres retroussé sur un sourire.

Mordred regardait Ikbaal, les doigts crispés autour de la garde d'Excalibur.

Il ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à garder l'épée d'Arthur, et à lui donner la sienne à la place...si ce n'était qu'en son esprit, Excalibur était l'épée du Roi, et qu'elle était donc faite pour lui dorénavant.

Il était si proche de monter sur le trône; si proche d'atteindre son but...

Il entendait la lame ensorcelée chanter sombrement à son poing tandis que les deux anciens Rois, voués à disparaître, se combattaient sous ses yeux: le jeune souverain blond contre le géant à la barbe rouge …

Mordred regarda Hengist, qu'Arthur était en train de mettre en difficulté. _Bien fait pour lui, _pensa-t-il. Il avait bien des raisons de détester le Roi des Saxons, mais la plus récente d'entre elles était qu'il avait failli lui gâcher sa grande révélation... Heureusement, Arthur n'avait pas compris que les reproches d'Hengist s'adressaient à son héritier! Il les avait pris pour lui, et ensuite, il avait coupé court à toute déclaration en attaquant au moment le plus opportun.

Arthur combattait bravement. Mordred pouvait sentir sa rage, et sa volonté de l'emporter... Malgré toute la haine qu'il avait envers le Roi qui avait sabordé l'avenir et manqué à son destin, une part de lui admirait encore le chevalier en Arthur, pour le courage dont il faisait montre. Même maintenant, après que tous ses alliés, tous ses amis aient été détruits, même alors qu'il avait tout perdu, même alors qu'il ne restait plus aucun espoir, Arthur refusait de baisser les bras. Il se battait; il se battait encore. Il ne détenait pas la moindre once de magie, mais il y avait assurément une dimension magique à sa détermination, et à sa bravoure.

Mordred aurait pu tuer Arthur, tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il était désarmé...Mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à vouloir lui offrir un dernier vrai duel avant qu'il ne meure frappé par surprise comme un imbécile; de la mort stupide et sans noblesse qu'il méritait pour toutes ses fautes.

Lui permettre d'affronter Hengist son ultime marque de respect pour un homme qu'il avait aimé autrefois, et, à le voir combattre, il arrivait presque à se souvenir, du jour où son coeur avait succombé à Arthur, du jour où il avait commencé à croire en lui. C'était dans ce petit village oublié où trois jeunes druides étaient sur le point d'être mis à mort par un fanatique... le Roi s'était dressé comme la justice pour défendre les enfants magiciens. Le soleil était tombé sur son visage, allumant des reflets dans ses cheveux blonds... et Mordred s'était surpris à espérer en la promesse qu'était Arthur. Ses espoirs avaient tous été déçus, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, de se rappeler comme il avait été doux de _croire _même pour un temps...

_C'était dans une autre vie, _pensa-t-il.

Se désintéressant momentanément du combat qui se jouait sous ses yeux, Mordred jeta un coup d'oeil au tourbillon de puissance noire et blanche qui remontait lentement vers eux. Il ne reconnaissait pas la magie furieuse qui émanait de l'allié de dernière minute de Camelot, mais il pensait qu'il s'agissait de Morgane... Il s'était douté qu'elle serait en colère, après avoir vu ce qu'il avait fait à sa précieuse Aithusa, mais il était agréablement étonné par une telle démonstration de puissance...

Il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure de la colère de Morgane, évidemment. La prêtresse ne pourrait jamais se retourner contre lui... et si elle essayait, il disposait d'un moyen infaillible de la contrôler.

En attendant qu'il la remette à sa place, il n'était pas fâché qu'elle s'occupe de décimer un peu les soldats Saxons.

Il s'était assuré l'allégeance des sorciers d'Ikbaal, pas celle des fantassins d'Hengist... Morgane n'avait donc qu'à l'en débarrasser...

Quant au fait qu'elle attaque aussi les nécromanciens... Ikbaal et ses hommes s'étaient montrés un peu trop zélés au goût de Mordred en faisant un sort aux troupes d'Albion. Les chevaliers de Camelot étaient supposés devenir les liges de Mordred quand il serait couronné Roi. S'il n'en restait plus aucun pour combattre sous ses ordres, à quoi bon s'être donné tant de mal pour se faire respecter d'eux ? Les nécromanciens avaient besoin que quelqu'un réfrène leurs ardeurs, sinon rien ne garantissait qu'ils puissent être placés sous contrôle à la fin de la bataille... tant mieux si c'était leur future Reine qui s'en chargeait. De cette manière, ils apprendraient à la respecter.

Mordred n'avait pas la moindre intention de régner sur un royaume désert... ni d'être doublé par les sorciers dont il s'était assuré l'allégeance.

Donc, moins de Saxons, moins de problèmes, et bien que Morgane croie probablement être en train de lui nuire, elle faisait son jeu.

Quant à Arthur, et Hengist, Ikbaal et lui avaient un accord, et il n'entendait pas remplir sa part du marché sans que son «allié » n'ait d'abord rempli la sienne, après lui avoir déjà rapporté le cœur d'Aithusa en guise de bonne foi.

Mordred regarda Ikbaal, et hocha lentement la tête, pour lui donner le signal...

Ikbaal sourit, et s'approcha lentement d'Hengist par-derrière. Mordred l'imita, s'avançant vers Arthur dans son dos...

Les deux sorciers se faisaient face, les yeux dans les yeux. Ikbaal émit un mince sourire... et dégaina son arme. D'un geste ferme, il la planta dans le dos du Roi rouge, qui s'effondra à genoux. Mordred sentit une joie violente l'envahir en voyant le géant hoqueter de douleur.

-Pourquoi... dit Hengist, en se retournant vers Ikbaal.

-Nous avons trouvé un meilleur Roi que vous, lui répondit Ikbaal.

Puis il arracha son épée à la chair d'Hengist, puis, d'un geste propre, le décapita. _  
_

Arthur recula, choqué de s'être vu privé de son adversaire d'une façon aussi inattendue.

-Mordred ? dit-il, en secouant la tête, le regard rivé au visage d'Ikbaal.

-Mordred, ce n'est pas moi, lui répondit Ikbaal, avec amusement. C'est l'homme qui se trouve juste derrière toi.

Arthur se retourna, la garde ouverte, et, l'espace d'un instant, Mordred vit l'incrédulité passer sur son visage alors qu'il le regardait sans comprendre.

-Solel ?

-Non. Pas Solel.

Ce fut ce moment-là qu'il choisit pour le frapper.

Face à face, alors que leurs regards étaient rivés l'un à l'autre.

-_Je _suis Mordred, affirma-t-il, au moment où Excalibur traversa dans un crissement le pectoral du Roi pour se planter dans sa poitrine.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans l'Antre de Cristal, Merlin sentit le coup qu'Arthur avait reçu comme s'il l'avait encaissé lui-même, et son corps qui lévitait dans les airs s'arqua de douleur. Des torrents de larmes se mirent à dévaler le long de ses joues pâles, et sa bouche s'ouvrit.

Lorsqu'il cria, tous les cristaux de la caverne éclatèrent, se brisant en mille morceaux.

_-Arthuuuuuuuuur !_

Morgane tomba à genoux, et sentit le pouvoir d'Emrys s'intensifier en elle; la lamentation de la terre d'Albion fulgura à l'intérieur de son âme, et la tension à laquelle elle était soumise augmenta à tel point qu'elle crut qu'elle allait imploser.

Elle sentit un liquide visqueux couler sur ses joues, et, lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux pour chasser le voile rouge qui était tombé sur son champ de vision, elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait du sang en grande quantité... il y en avait aussi qui coulait de ses oreilles, de son nez, et de sa bouche.

Son rythme cardiaque devenait erratique, sa respiration n'arrivait plus à s'apaiser.

Des lames de souffrance perçaient son esprit enfiévré, lui interdisant de réfléchir de façon censée.

Son organisme lui échappait.

Elle ne contrôlait plus rien...

La Cailleach avait dit vrai.

La magie était sa destinée, mais la magie serait aussi sa perte.

Personne ne pouvait survivre bien longtemps à l'étau qui la comprimait, au flot de pouvoir qui la submergeait...

Ce ne serait pas sa volonté qui la lâcherait, mais son corps.

D'ores et déjà, il était à l'agonie...

Elle haleta, luttant pour regarder devant elle, avec ses yeux magiques, et quand elle comprit, pourquoi Merlin avait crié, la rage et le désespoir augmentèrent en elle...

Mordred avait frappé Arthur.

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas réussi à rejoindre son frère à temps.

La magie de la Source qui bouillonnait en elle se condensa avant d'éclater dans une déflagration de lumière blanche. Tous les nécromanciens qui se trouvaient autour d'elle périrent, irradiés. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la bataille, les autres cessèrent de se ruer sur elle pour l'arrêter, et commencèrent à reculer, avec effroi.

Arthur...

Morgane pouvait sentir les pulsations du cœur de son frère...

Il était encore en vie...

Elle pouvait peut-être encore empêcher sa mort.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

La douleur teinta le regard bleu d'Arthur, et il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine.

Excalibur s'était enfoncée à travers son armure, presque jusqu'à la garde.

Dans un hoquet de souffrance, le Roi Présent et à Venir s'effondra à genoux.

Un filet de sang coula de ses lèvres.

Ses yeux, rivés à ceux de Mordred, se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il soufflait :

-C'était toi.

-Oui, dit Mordred, qui le surplombait, sur fond de flammes.

Un nouveau filet de sang coula sur le menton du Roi, et il demanda :

-Pourquoi...pourquoi prendre de cette manière ce dont je t'aurais fait cadeau... pourquoi me trahir, pourquoi me haïr... qu'ai-je fait, Mordred, pour que tu te retournes contre moi... alors que je t'aimais comme un frère...

Mordred fit un pas vers lui, le regard teinté de tristesse.

-Comment pouvez-vous me poser cette question ? Vous avez abandonné votre royaume, vous avez abandonné votre peuple... Si je n'avais pas été là pour retarder l'échéance, vous n'auriez trouvé à votre retour à Camelot que les ruines qu'Hengist projetait de laisser derrière lui après avoir détruit votre royaume... Mais regardez, à présent. La bataille s'achève, et pourtant, Camelot est debout. Albion est sauve. Parce que j'ai maîtrisé les arts noirs, je suis le maître de la magie que vous auriez laissée mourir, et des sorciers Saxons. L'avenir est sauvé. Tout est pour le mieux...

Arthur ne répondit pas.

Mais ses yeux étaient remplis d'incrédulité, et d'horreur.

_- J__e suis le souverain légitime d'Albion, _dit Mordred d'une voix douce. Et c'est grâce à vous, Arthur...

Il fit une pause, puis ajouta :

-Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je regrette, parmi toutes celles que j'ai faites. C'est d'avoir pris possession de l'esprit de ce chevalier pour le rendre fou, le jour du tournoi... vous savez de quel tournoi je parle...

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Arthur.

-Galaad, articula-t-il.

-Je croyais que Guenièvre portait l'enfant de Gauvain, et non le vôtre..., souffla Mordred. Mais si votre sœur m'avait été fidèle, peut-être les choses ne se seraient-elles jamais passées ainsi. Si vous devez blâmer quelqu'un, blâmez Morgane, et sa nature inconstante. Blâmez-la d'être incapable de tenir ses promesses... Blâmez-la de toujours jouer un double jeu.

Morgane... la compagne de Mordred... ?

Alors, elle aussi l'avait trahi...

Arthur regarda, au désespoir, ce chevalier qu'il lui avait cru fidèle, qu'il avait aimé comme un frère, dont il avait fait son héritier... et qui l'avait détruit. Et il s'obligea à regarder la vérité en face... sa sœur, sa chère sœur, n'était pas venue pour le secourir, lui, mais pour prendre sa place... Jusqu'au bout, il avait été aveugle. C'était sa foi dans ceux qu'il aimait, qui le tuait aujourd'hui. C'était sa confiance dans les êtres chers, qui l'avait condamné. Il avait été l'artisan de sa propre perte...

-En un sens, c'est parce que j'ai pris la vie de votre fils que j'ai aussi été obligé de prendre sa place. Galaad n'aurait jamais du mourir, mais pas plus que vous, je n'ai le pouvoir de revenir en arrière pour rectifier cela. Et même si je ne suis pas Galaad, je mérite toujours plus que vous de devenir Roi.

D'un geste, Mordred le fit basculer en arrière, et Arthur tomba sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le ciel.

Il sentait sa vie lui échapper, si vite... les formes des nuages défilaient sous son regard, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et il pensa, que c'était une chose horrible, que de devoir mourir seul, sans un ami à ses côtés.

Plus que jamais, en cet instant, son être à l'agonie se languissait de la seule chose qui aurait pu lui apporter la paix et le réconfort : la tendresse, le pardon, la générosité, la lumière, de la magie de Merlin, l'effleurant de ses doigts dorés. Comme il aspirait à ce contact, à cette étreinte. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir ressentir ce bonheur... une dernière fois.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Tout est accompli, dit Ikbaal, à Mordred. Tu peux monter sur le trône d'Albion comme le seul Roi de cette île... Mes hommes et moi-même partons prendre possession de la Source, comme c'était convenu.

-Va, répondit Mordred. Mais n'oublie pas, que c'est à moi, que tu as prêté allégeance.

Ikbaal hocha la tête, et disparut, emportant ses sorciers avec lui...

Il ne resta plus sur le champ de bataille qu'une seule magicienne embrasée de colère.

Mordred attendait Morgane, debout, auprès d'Arthur, à l'agonie.

Quand elle apparut, dans une flambée de pouvoir, il se retourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Morgane. Sois la bienvenue. Le règne d'Arthur Pendragon s'achève ici. Le nôtre peut maintenant commencer. Viens me rejoindre, ma Reine...

A travers le voile de sang qui couvrait son visage, la grande prêtresse regarda autour d'elle.

Tout le monde était mort. Mithian, Loth, Annis, Bayard. Guenièvre. Gauvain, Léon, Elyan, Perceval. Les chevaliers d'Albion. Les soldats Saxons. Les nécromanciens étaient nombreux à avoir survécu, mais Morgane les avait vus quitter les lieux...Elle se trouvait au milieu d'un champ de cadavres. Il ne restait pas un seul survivant. Elle regarda les bannières ensanglantées que le vent agitait, et les corps des hommes qui étaient tombés, et elle pensa : _voici l'instant où ma vision se réalise, celui qui m'éveille en sursaut, chaque nuit, depuis des années. _

Elle était glacée intérieurement par la vue d'un tel désastre, clouée sur-place par l'horreur, et par la haine.

Elle fixa ses yeux sur Mordred, qui lui tendait la main, dans le soleil levant, jeune, radieux, et victorieux dans son armure étincelante, persuadé qu'il venait de sauver la magie, alors qu'il était en train d'achever de la détruire...

Puis elle les abaissa sur Arthur, qui gisait à terre, vaincu, frappé en pleine poitrine par sa propre épée, comme dans ses cauchemars. Une mare de sang se formait lentement sous lui. Sa vie lui échappait,et ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes...

_Pardonne-nous, Mère Source, _pensa-t-elle, le cœur brisé. _A mon frère ,pour avoir été aveuglé par sa foi dans la bonté de l'homme, et à moi, pour avoir failli à mon devoir envers lui..._

Mais pour Mordred, il n'était point de pardon. Pour lui, la Source réclamait le courroux d'une juste vengeance.

La vengeance de la magie, contre l'homme qui avait été l'artisan de sa destruction, celle qu'Emrys lui-même exigeait à travers Morgane...

-J'attends, dit Mordred, d'un ton impérieux.

Elle se tourna vers lui, haletante de dégoût et de rage. Et pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur le champ de bataille, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ce fut alors qu'il comprit, qu'elle n'était pas venue pour le rejoindre. Mais pour le combattre...

-Pauvre folle, dit-il, en secouant la tête. Tu n'oserais pas te retourner contre moi...

Il était si sûr de son pouvoir...

Elle sourit, sombrement.

-Vraiment ? Et de quoi aurais-je peur, répondit-elle, d'un ton carnassier.

Il hésita, reculant d'un pas devant elle.

-Morgane... qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Comment oses-tu me défier ?

Morgane sentit sa haine augmenter d'un cran.

-Tu as détruit tout ce que j'aimais, tout ce que j'avais juré de protéger. Tu as réduit le Temple de la Magie en ruines. Tu as assassiné tous mes enfants. Tu as arraché son cœur à Aithusa. Tu as tué _mon frère. _Je ne te connais pas. Je ne suis pas ton alliée. Je ne suis pas ta Reine. Tu vas payer, Mordred, pour tout le mal que tu as fait.

Elle vit le regard meurtrier que lui adressait Mordred.

-Toi aussi, tu choisis de me trahir ? demanda-t-il.

Dans l'Antre de Cristal, le corps d'Emrys se redressa à la verticale, pour parler à travers ses lèvres, courroucé de fureur.

-C'est toi qui as trahi les tiens, Mordred. Ne comprends-tu pas ? La magie va mourir, à cause de toi !

-Je viens de sauver l'avenir ! rugit le druide.

-Tu viens tout juste de le détruire ! répondit Morgane, avec la voix d'Emrys. Tu t'es laissé aveugler par ta soif de pouvoir et par ta haine... tu as provoqué tout ce que tu cherchais à éviter... tu as anéanti tout ce que tu avais juré de protéger !

-C'est la lignée des Pendragon que je vais anéantir, jura Mordred. A commencer par toi, Morgane. Puisque c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, tu finiras comme mon esclave, transformée en démon !

Il l'attaqua, avec toute la puissance de sa magie noire, cherchant à retourner la bête contre elle...

Mais le démon n'était plus en elle, et elle éclata de rire lorsqu'il se matérialisa à ses côtés, les yeux rouges, étincelants...

-C'est l'heure du festin, mon Ami, dit-elle à sa créature. Suce sa magie, jusqu'à la moelle. Ne lui en laisse pas une seule goutte.

Le démon gronda, et se jeta sur Mordred.

Le sorcier recula en criant de terreur, et, alors que la bête bondissait sur lui pour aspirer son pouvoir, il rassembla toutes ses forces pour frapper Morgane dans une ultime attaque... Elle reçut la décharge de plein fouet, et celle-ci l'ébranla jusqu'aux os, achevant de briser son corps, mais Emrys la possédait si intimement que cela ne l'empêcha pas d'élever sa main contre Mordred, que le démon était en train de vider de son pouvoir. Elle sentait toute la puissance de la Source rugir en elle à travers le canal qui la reliait à Merlin, et elle aurait tué Mordred, si sa volonté lui avait appartenu en propre.

Mais en cet instant, elle ne tenait plus debout que par la présence d'Emrys, qui l'habitait entièrement, et, à l'intérieur de l'Antre de Cristal, un sourire noir plaqué sur son visage, le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps avait décidé d'exercer contre leur ennemi commun une toute autre vengeance...D'une voix forte, il incanta les Rites, les mêmes Rites dont Mordred avait voulu convaincre Arthur de se servir pour le priver de sa magie bien des années plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il termina l'incantation, sa main se leva, et la main de Morgane se dressa en miroir pour tracer sur l'âme de Mordred un Sceau éternel alors qu'elle rendait d'une voix désincarnée la sentence énoncée par la Source elle-même :

-Pour ce que tu as osé faire à la magie, je te condamne, à ne plus jamais, ni pouvoir la sentir, ni pouvoir la rejoindre... La magie est morte pour toi, Mordred. Le don qui t'a été donné à ta naissance t'est retiré pour toujours.

Mordred blanchit, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il bascula dans l'inconscience.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane sentit le canal qui la reliait à Merlin se refermer brutalement.

Séparée de la puissance d'Emrys, elle revint à sa nature mortelle...

Ses genoux cédèrent sous elle, et elle glissa sur le sol, courbée en avant. Elle cracha un jet de sang, et prit une inspiration déchirée. Ses blessures apparentes étaient innombrables, comme si elle avait été lardée de centaines de petites coupures. Mais c'était à l'intérieur de son corps, que plus rien n'allait. Ses poumons la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Ses os n'étaient pas seulement fracturés; en certains points, ils étaient broyés au point d'être réduits en poudre... des milliers d'hémorragies étaient en train de se répandre à l'intérieur d'elle. Tous ses organes étaient touchés, saignés à blanc par la magie : celle que ses ennemis avait lancée contre elle... et celle qu'Emrys lui avait transmise pour les combattre...

Elle mourait.

Elle se retourna vers Arthur, agonisant, qui levait vers elle son regard éperdu, rempli de détresse.

Il réussit à l'appeler, comme il l'avait appelée, toutes ces nuits, à travers ses rêves, d'une voix suppliante et effrayée, d'une voix de petit garçon esseulé face aux ombres de la mort :

-Morgane... Morgane...je t'en prie... _aide-moi..._

Dans un effort de volonté, elle se traîna vers lui sur ses jambes fracassées, rampant plus que marchant..., et, à travers le voile de sa propre souffrance, elle réussit à poser une main sur son front.

-Je suis là, petit frère, dit-elle, d'une voix étranglée. Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis avec toi.

Elle caressa ses cheveux de ses doigts déformés par les fractures, comme elle le faisait quand il s'éveillait dans son sommeil autrefois. Elle sentait les larmes couler le long de son visage, mêlées de plus de sang que d'eau. Arthur les vit, et il cligna des yeux. Son regard était rivé au sien, et elle sut qu'il espérait encore.

En elle.

Avait-il raison d'espérer ?

Pouvait-elle encore le sauver ?

Elle referma ses mains brisées sur le pommeau d'Excalibur.

Puis, d'un geste brusque, elle retira l'épée, faisant haleter Arthur de douleur, et la jeta au loin dans un cri.

En hâte, elle posa ses paumes sanglantes sur la plaie béante qui barrait la poitrine du Roi, à travers son armure.

_Aide-moi, Emrys, _appela-t-elle, en forçant le canal à se rouvrir, pour rejoindre Merlin qui sanglotait, brisé, au fond de la caverne. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'or tandis qu'elle lançait le sortilège de guérison... La magie arrêta presque son coeur quand elle l'utilisa, et elle dut lutter pour prendre l'inspiration suivante, s'étouffant dans son propre sang. Mais elle maintint le contact, avec toute l'énergie de sa volonté. Elle ne renoncerait pas à son frère, pas tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas anéanti tout ce qui restait de ses forces, quitte à déchirer son propre corps avec le pouvoir qui fusait à travers elle en essayant de le sauver...

Arthur se raidit de douleur...

La magie forcit, et la blessure se referma.

Morgane retira sa main, radieuse... puis, elle eut un hoquet horrifié, en voyant la plaie, qui s'était ressoudée, se rouvrir peu à peu et se remettre à saigner dès que le sortilège s'interrompit...

-Non, non, non, non, dit-elle, comme folle.

Elle refit une tentative, désespérée, puisant dans le canal sans réfléchir...et le processus recommença : guérison, puis inversion. Quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas normalement, quelque chose rendait les soins inefficaces...

_C'est Excalibur, _réalisa-t-elle soudain. _La lame forgée dans le souffle du dragon... la magie ne peut rien contre les blessures qu'elle inflige._

Sa main saisit celle d'Arthur, à l'agonie, et ils échangèrent un regard.

Le Roi mourant était noyé dans sa souffrance, mais elle le sentit se tendre vers elle de tout son être.

-Merci... articula-t-il.

-Ca ne marche pas, répondit-elle, d'une voix effrayée.

-Mais tu as... essayé. Morgane.

Il lui sourit, avec reconnaissance, et elle se mit à sangloter.

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui être reconnaissant pour _ça, _cet échec pitoyable, cette ultime faiblesse à cause de laquelle il succomberait.

Elle pensa à toutes ces années qu'elle avait passées loin de son frère, à tout l'amour qui avait été gâché entre eux, à tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait faits pour pouvoir le protéger sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Tous ses efforts avaient été inutiles. Tous ses rêves s'effondraient en poussière s'il mourait maintenant sans qu'elle puisse rien faire pour le sauver...

-Petit frère...

Elle avait tellement de regrets, maintenant que venait la fin. Arthur avait passé sa vie à souffrir à cause d'elle, à être déçu d'elle et à se sentir trahi par elle. Elle n'avait pas été présente, quand il avait eu besoin d'elle... Elle avait cru bien faire, en veillant sur lui de loin, sans lui donner signe de vie... Elle s'était dit qu'ils ne pourraient jamais redevenir aussi proches qu'avant après tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait à l'époque où elle était gouvernée par le démon... et que c'était seulement dans la distance qu'ils pourraient se témoigner leur affection sans se blesser.

Mais si elle s'était trompée ? Et si la plus grande de ses erreurs avait été de faire une croix sur leur relation ? Arthur avait toujours aspiré à faire partie d'une famille unie, au lieu de cela, il s'était retrouvé orphelin au milieu des conflits. En cet instant, tandis qu'il regardait vers elle, ce n'était pas le réconfort de la prêtresse qu'il cherchait, mais celui de sa soeur Morgane, qui le serrait dans ses bras pour le consoler quand ils étaient encore enfants, et savait toujours comment l'aider à retrouver le sourire.

Les larmes cascadaient sur le visage de Morgane, en véritables torrents, et elle voyait dans le grand Roi ce petit garçon blond, qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir dire à Arthur, quelle soeur elle aurait désiré être pour lui. Une soeur en qui il puisse avoir confiance, une soeur prête à se tenir à ses côtés quelles que soient les épreuves. Inébranlable comme un roc, forte, courageuse et _présente._

Mais au lieu de ça, elle dit d'une voix désespérée :

-Tu ne peux pas mourir, Arthur. Pas toi, c'est impossible, je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arriver.

Il rit doucement, et il souffla, d'une voix remplie d'acceptation :

-Tous les hommes meurent... Morgane...

Il cligna des yeux.

-Mon heure vient. Je veux que tu saches... que je te pardonne...

-Non ! Ne fais pas ça... ne lâche pas prise maintenant, tu m'entends ?

Elle essaya de rassembler sa magie, mais elle n'en avait plus... son organisme à l'agonie la lâchait pour de bon... Elle avait beau appuyer sur sa blessure, celle-ci saignait toujours... bientôt, elle n'aurait même plus la force d'appuyer.

Et puis, dans un éclair, elle vit les sorciers nécromanciens qui avaient fui Camlann encercler l'Ile des Bénis, et s'approcher du cœur de la Source... ils étaient encore tellement nombreux... tellement nombreux...

Morgane n'avait pas réussi à tous les détruire... à présent, dévorés par leur avidité, ils s'apprêtaient à se saisir de l'ultime trésor. Quand ils toucheraient le coeur de la magie, elle noircirait sous leur contact... et tout serait perdu.

Comment Arthur pouvait-il _accepter ?_

Morgane n'acceptait pas cette fin odieuse. Elle sentit la panique et la terreur monter dans son âme, alors qu'elle cherchait à faire appel à des ressources qu'elle ne trouvait plus, ni en elle-même, ni dans sa connexion avec Merlin.

_Je refuse que tout se termine ainsi, _pensa-t-elle. _Mon destin ne peut pas se résumer à ça... Même si je ne peux pas sauver Arthur, qu'au moins, je sauve la Source... je ne peux pas échouer en toute chose, je ne peux pas, c'est impossible!_

Une voix qui remontait de son passé résonna dans son cœur, une voix aimante, et confiante...

_Si tu fais le bon choix,_ _la magie sera libre._

Et cette phrase vint accrocher l'esprit vacillant de Morgane d'une manière nouvelle.

Peut-être était-ce sa mort toute proche; peut-être était-ce l'expérience extraordinaire qu'elle venait de vivre, en lien avec Emrys, en tant que réceptacle de sa puissance; et toutes les choses qu'elle avait ressenties, lorsque son pouvoir l'avait submergée, la comblant, et la détruisant à la fois... lorsqu'elle avait pris sa place... lorsqu'elle était _devenue _la Source.

Elle comprit enfin.

Sa destinée.

Sa perte.

La magie.

_EMRYS._

_MERLIN._

_MERLIN DEVAIT ETRE LIBRE. _

_POUR QUE LA MAGIE SOIT LIBRE._

___PARCE QUE MERLIN ETAIT LA MAGIE._

Merlin _était _la magie !

Il était aussi important que les dragons, parce qu'ils étaient de la même famille.

Il était l'incarnation humaine de la puissance de la Source...

C'était quelque chose que Morgane avait toujours senti intuitivement, sans jamais en prendre pleinement conscience... à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs comme si c'était un jeu, à chaque fois qu'il parlait de la Source comme s'il en avait une connaissance infuse...

S'il mourait, la magie était vouée à disparaître avec lui...

Mais il n'était pas mort, comme il aurait dû l'être si Morgane n'avait pas pris sa place, et joué son rôle pendant la bataille de Camlann...

Il vivait.

Prisonnier de l'Antre de Cristal.

Et il restait à Morgane une dernière chose à accomplir, avant de mourir de la mort qui aurait été celle du grand magicien dans toutes les autres versions de la grande bataille.

_Le faire ressortir du piège où elle l'avait enfermé._

Morgane essaya de susciter un couloir de déplacement instantané jusqu'à la caverne. Mais elle était trop faible, et elle connut un instant de pure terreur, en réalisant que si elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de libérer Merlin _maintenant, _personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire plus tard, et il resterait prisonnier pour toujours.

Elle s'imagina la magie, prisonnière d'une bulle hors du temps, inaccessible à quiconque voudrait pouvoir la délivrer parce qu'_elle _y avait veillé, et elle s'étrangla de frustration.

Elle ne pouvait pas échouer pas si près du but. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance qu'Aithusa avait placée en elle...

Mais soudain, elle vit le démon s'incliner vers elle, le démon qui avait presque ses traits, et dont les yeux étaient passés du rouge, au vert, et elle l'entendit murmurer :

-Que veux-tu que je fasse pour toi, maîtresse ?

C'était avec _sa _magie qu'elle avait conçu le piège, et elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir le désactiver. Lui aussi en avait le pouvoir.

Elle rit en elle-même, et soudain, elle pensa : _merci, Morgause, de m'avoir maudite..._

-Ami, dit-elle, par ses lèvres déchirées. J'ai une dernière requête pour toi. Vole, jusqu'à l'Antre de Cristal... libère Merlin de sa prison... et quand tu l'auras fait, retourne au monde des esprits, auquel tu appartiens, pour y vivre libre.

Le visage du démon était étrangement humain lorsqu'il hocha la tête.

-Ca a été un honneur de te servir, maîtresse, lui dit-il. Je ferai comme tu l'as ordonné.

-Merci... souffla Morgane, lorsqu'il s'envola dans les airs au-dessus d'elle.

Puis elle retomba à terre, incapable de bouger.

Elle resta là, allongée, côte à côte avec Arthur.

Leurs deux souffles agonisants allaient et venaient au même rythme incertain.

_Dépêche-toi, Merlin, _pensa-t-elle, en regardant les nuages qui défilaient au-dessus d'elle. _Je t'en prie. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin sanglotait, sur le sol de la caverne, dans le vortex de puissance qui tournoyait, tout autour de lui.

Il sentait le coeur d'Arthur ralentir, et la mort chercher à l'arracher à lui... le souffle du Roi ne cessait de se raccourcir... et Merlin sentait son âme se déchirer.

_Je veux juste être à ses côtés maintenant que vient la fin. _

Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il puisse sortir. Et personne ne viendrait le délivrer, n'est-ce pas ? Morgane n'en aurait pas la force. Il l'avait sentie se détacher de lui, brisée. Elle allait mourir, et il resterait enfermé ici, pour toute l'éternité, à pleurer. Sa douleur ne diminuerait jamais, elle ne s'effacerait jamais. Il serait condamné à la solitude, à la souffrance, et au souvenir atroce de la mort d'Arthur, loin de lui. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il soit possible d'avoir aussi mal... Il n'aurait pas pensé que leur histoire, à tous, s'achèverait de façon si horrible... Et quand il envisageait l'éternité qui l'attendait, enfermé à l'intérieur de cette caverne, il se sentait mourir intérieurement...

Puis, il sentit une présence, et, levant les yeux, il vit une silhouette sombre se dresser devant l'entrée de la caverne; elle avait presque la forme d'une femme, et elle le regardait.

-Morgane ? souffla-t-il.

Impossible : ce n'était pas elle... mais la créature lui ressemblait étrangement, et, quand elle lui sourit, Merlin vit une parenté, entre son visage, et celui de la prêtresse, qui le fit frissonner. Puis elle étendit la main, et quelque chose se produisit.

Il sentit le filet de runes qui le retenait prisonnier disparaître, comme par magie. Le pouvoir condensé dans la caverne émit un « _bang » _fulgurant alors qu'une exquise sensation de la liberté l'emplissait, le faisant frissonner...

Avant même d'avoir pu formuler la moindre pensée consciente, il s'était transporté, sur le champ de bataille de Camlann. Il apparut au-dessus du corps de Morgane, à l'agonie, perdu dans la tempête de ses émotions mêlées... Comme il la haïssait pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait ! Elle l'avait trahi, elle l'avait séparé d'Arthur, elle l'avait enfermé. Mais en même temps, elle s'était battue pour Albion, elle avait vaincu Mordred, elle l'avait délivré. Pendant le combat, il savait qu'elle l'avait laissé rayonner à travers elle, lui abandonnant par moments le contrôle total de son corps, pour le laisser agir à travers elle. Il avait de leur connexion un souvenir diffus et brûlant, irradié de douleur et de désespoir. Et à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait fait..., il ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle...

Elle gisait sur le sol, méconnaissable... silhouette brisée, recouverte de sang. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour elle. Comme elle devait avoir mal... Seul, son regard était resté le même... ses yeux verts, à la fois sauvages, et implorants.

-_Aide-moi, Emrys..._souffla-t-elle, en tendant une main désespérée vers lui.

Et il sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il regarda le désastre de Camlann... tous ces morts, et parmi eux, tant d'être chers... sans compter Arthur, qui était à deux doigts de périr (mais il ne voulait pas penser à Arthur maintenant).

-Etait-ce vraiment ce que tu voulais, Morgane ? demanda Merlin, en la dévisageant avec douleur.

-Non... hoqueta-t-elle.

Elle lutta, et réussit à ajouter :

-Mais c'était ce que je devais, pour honorer une promesse... _quels qu'en soient les sacrifices. _Je t'en supplie, Merlin. Je t'en supplie. Ne m'en veux pas... Approche... Prends ma main... Il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer...

Merlin sentit la pitié l'envahir. Il s'agenouilla auprès de Morgane, pour accéder à son ultime requête, et leurs doigts entrèrent en contact...

Les yeux de Morgane se révulsèrent, alors qu'elle montrait à Merlin, dans un dernier sursaut de pouvoir, la vision du futur sans magie où Mordred l'avait entraînée, bien des années plus tôt.

Le jeune magicien eut un hoquet horrifié face à la grisaille qui l'entourait. Il se mit à parcourir les rues mornes et grises de ce monde triste à pleurer aux côtés de la prêtresse mourante, et il découvrait pour les visages moroses de ses habitants avec le coeur serré. Il ignorait où il se trouvait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Morgane l'avait emmené ici. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui en lui dévoilant cette vision...

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

A ses côtés, Morgane murmura :

-Dans le monde de demain, celui que nous avons fait naître. C'est le fruit de nos erreurs, et de nos failles... C'est un monde si triste... sans magie, sans dragons, sans sorciers, sans Source.

Merlin sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

La main de Morgane serra doucement la sienne.

-Tu es le seul à pouvoir sauver ce monde, lui dit-elle, d'une voix fervente. Tu es le seul à pouvoir lui rendre sa magie. Tu es le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Tu peux changer l'avenir. Tu peux nous donner, à tous, une seconde chance.

La vision se dissipa, et l'instant d'après, ils furent à nouveau à Camlann.

Merlin était penché sur Morgane, dont le corps en ruines était parcouru par ses ultimes soubresauts.

-Morgane, je ne sais pas de quoi tu me crois capable... mais je ne sais pas comment faire ce que tu dis, sanglota-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment rectifier les erreurs que nous avons faites... je ne sais pas comment sauver l'avenir... je serais même incapable de te sauver, toi, si j'essayais.

-Je ne te demande pas de me sauver...

Elle haleta, et son regard se troubla.

-Les sorciers noirs... les sens-tu se tendre vers la Source ? lui demanda-t-elle. Ils sont à deux doigts de l'atteindre...

-Oui... je sais, souffla-t-il.

-Tu ne dois pas les laisser l'avoir, Merlin, dit farouchement Morgane. Tu ne dois pas les laisser pénétrer dans le Temple de la Magie. Mais tu ne dois pas non plus les affronter, sinon, ils te tueront. Ils sont trop nombreux... si tu les laisses te toucher, leur noirceur te corrompra... si tu les combats, leurs pouvoirs finiront par te briser.

-Alors, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, dit-il, avec colère.

-Si... il y a une chose... haleta Morgane. Pars... prends Arthur avec toi... et emmène-le... emmène-le... à Avalon.

-Il est trop tard, pour Arthur, je ne pourrai pas le guérir lui non plus, s'exclama-t-il en pleurant.

Les yeux de la prêtresse vacillèrent, et elle cracha du sang. Puis elle le regarda, et malgré son agonie, ce fut avec foi qu'elle affirma :

-Il n'est jamais trop tard.

Merlin secoua la tête...

-Comment peux-tu encore croire ça, Morgane ? Regarde autour de toi..., dit-il, désespéré. Tout le monde est mort...

-Non... pas tout le monde, répondit-elle. Te souviens-tu... du choix.. du choix que je devais faire... celui dont... Aithusa avait...parlé... et qui ferait... la différence. Je l'ai fait... dit Morgane avec un ultime sourire. J'ai fait le bon choix...

Merlin la regarda... sa voix s'épuisait... ses yeux étaient totalement troubles... elle était en train de glisser... délirait-elle ?

-Il fallait que je te sauve... Emrys... En t'enfermant dans l'Antre de Cristal. Pour t'empêcher de mourir à Camlann. Parce que mon destin... était de prendre ta place pendant la bataille. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant... Il fallait aussi que je te délivre... avant de mourir. Pour empêcher que tu ne restes prisonnier pour toujours. Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait. Tu es la magie, Emrys... Je t'ai sauvé... et maintenant...tu es libre.

Il voulut protester, s'exclamer, _quoi que tu penses à mon sujet, tu te trompes_, mais sa voix l'avait abandonné.

-Tu es libre, répéta Morgane.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de lumière et il l'entendit souffler : _Avalon... _

L'espace d'un instant, son visage fut transfiguré par un sourire qui l'illumina de grâce. Puis, elle retomba sans vie sur le sol sanglant. Merlin sentit les larmes dévaler le long de son visage et un sanglot le secoua de la tête aux pieds. Morgane Pendragon n'était plus. La dernière des Grandes Prêtresses de l'Ancien Culte venait de mourir.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin réussit à se relever pour trébucher jusqu'à Arthur qui gisait inconscient. Il priait désespérément pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il chercha sa blessure à tâtons et libéra son pouvoir pour la guérir. Mais la plaie infligée par Excalibur ne voulait pas se refermer...

_Mère Source, je t'en supplie, _invoqua-t-il, en libérant toute sa magie.

L'espace d'un instant, la blessure se referma, et Arthur ouvrit les yeux... Merlin vit son regard bleu s'éclaircir, et rayonner de joie en se posant sur lui.

-Merlin. Tu es revenu... souffla-t-il. J'ai cru... que tu m'avais abandonné...

-Arthur...

Merlin secoua la tête.

-Jamais, réussit-il à dire, à travers ses sanglots. Jamais je ne vous abandonnerai.

Le sourire que lui fit le Roi était incroyablement doux.

-Je suis si heureux... que tu soies ici, avec moi. Je n'aurais voulu... personne d'autre que toi... pour être l'autre moitié de ma pièce... Merlin... Tu sais...tu m'avais dit de t'attendre, alors... je t'ai attendu, pour pouvoir m'en aller. Mais il est temps, maintenant.

-Ne mourez pas, Sire, supplia Merlin, les mains pressées sur sa blessure.

Arthur eut un rire amusé, et le sang coula de ses lèvres.

-Je suis... le Roi... je fais... ce que je veux, articula-t-il, avec une petite étincelle dans le regard.

-Ne mourez pas, je vous l'interdis, cria Merlin, horrifié.

-J'ai toujours su que je partirais le premier... nous nous reverrons... de l'autre côté, mon ami, souffla tendrement Arthur.

Puis, ses yeux se fermèrent, et sa tête roula, sur le côté.

-Arthur ! Non ! Arthur ! Arthur ! Ne partez pas sans moi, je vous l'interdis ! hurla Merlin, complètement fou.

Il sentit le coeur d'Arthur s'arrêter, et ce fut comme si le sien s'arrêtait, en même temps. Il cria. Sur l'île des Bénis, l'autel calciné du Temple se fendit en deux. Merlin criait, criait, criait sans discontinuer, et son cri remplissait Albion toute entière de sa détresse vibrante, désespérée. La magie se mit à tourner en spirale. Le monde se ramassa sur lui-même. Le temps se mit à vaciller...

Merlin sanglotait sur le corps sans vie d'Arthur, il sanglotait sur le rêve brisé d'Albion, il sanglotait sur le massacre de Camlann...

_Libre, libre, libre..._

Les mains des nécromanciens se tendaient vers la Source pour s'emparer de son pouvoir

Et soudain le cri de Merlin atteignit son apogée. La magie retournée de la terre d'Albion convergea vers son centre, vers _Emrys_. Le temps se replia sur lui-même.

Merlin était sur l'Ile des Bénis, face à la Source, et il tenait le corps sans vie d'Arthur dans ses bras... Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage...

_Libre, libre, libre..._

Elles étaient pour Arthur, sans lequel il n'était plus qu'une moitié incomplète. Elles étaient pour Albion, sa pauvre Albion ravagée. Elles étaient pour Morgane, brisée au combat. Et pour Gwen, qui avait donné sa vie sans hésiter... Elles étaient pour tous les êtres chers tombés, pour tous les rêves détruits, pour tous les espoirs ravagés, pour tout ce qui avait été perdu et qui ne pourrait jamais être retrouvé...

_Libre libre libre..._

Merlin ouvrit ses yeux d'or pur, et la voix de Morgane résonna en lui. Confiante. Forte. Remplie d'espoir.

_ Tu peux sauver le futur. Emrys. _

Il entra dans la Source, Arthur étroitement serré dans ses bras, et il libéra son pouvoir.

Ce n'était pas un sortilège. C'était bien davantage. La magie fit éclater les frontières matérielles de son corps Un arc de pouvoir se dessina au-dessus de la planète, drainant dans son apparition toute la magie qui se trouvait dans le monde alors que les Portes d'Avalon s'ouvraient démesurément tandis qu'il en forçait le passage.

Un grand silence tomba sur la terre.

Le vent souffla sur l'île des bénis.

Le plus grand magicien de tous les temps avait disparu.

Seule demeurait Excalibur, figée en plein cœur du nœud dont jadis jaillissait la Source, qui semblait s'être tarie pour toujours.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quelque part, seul au milieu d'un champ de cadavres, Mordred, qui avait compris que la magie était morte pour le monde autant que pour lui, se mit à pleurer comme un enfant.

Et sur l'Ile des Bénis, cent sorciers Saxons, privés de leurs pouvoirs, regardèrent s'effondrer le rêve qu'ils avaient conçu, de pouvoir posséder une chose qui ne pouvait pas l'être.

Les sujets de Camelot sortirent de leurs cachettes pour regarder le champ de bataille recouvert de cadavres et comprirent qu'ils étaient sauvés.

La prophétie de Camlann venait de s'accomplir.

Albion vivrait pour devenir une grande nation, sans magie ni dragons. Le nouveau monde prendrait le pas sur l'ancien, et les mystères de l'Ancien Culte deviendraient légende dans un univers d'ordre et de raison.

Jusqu'au jour où l'avenir entrevu par un enfant-druide vengeur et désespéré par-delà le voile deviendrait réalité, dans un monde de grisaille sans inspiration.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Pourtant...

Morgane Pendragon était morte le sourire aux lèvres.

Parce qu'elle avait compris une chose essentielle, qui n'était inscrite dans aucune prophétie, dans aucune légende.

Le rêve du dragon blanc allait au-delà de la vision de l'enfant-druide.

Avec son aide, en dépit des apparences, Aithusa avait vaincu le destin lui-même.

Enfouis au plus profond de la terre d'Albion, là où nul ne les découvrirait avant que le temps ne soit venu, dormaient cinq œufs parfaits qui attendaient d'être appelés à la vie par la seule voix qui pourrait les faire éclore.

Ils pouvaient dormir pendant des milliers d'années, fossilisés en apparence.

Mais ils n'en étaient pas moins vivants.

Attendant de s'éveiller au son d'une voix aimante.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo)

_Pendant plus de deux mille ans, le monde resta en attente d'une étincelle, retenant son souffle..._

_Puis un soir, un arc de pouvoir se dessina au-dessus de la planète... et dans une maternité publique de Londres, en l'an de grâce 1996, un enfant nouveau-né ouvrit des yeux d'un bleu océan, où flottaient des paillette d'or._

_La sage-femme qui était penchée sur lui eut un cri émerveillé, et s'exclama à l'attention de sa mère :_

_-Mon Dieu, Madame... je n'ai jamais vu ça... votre fils a vraiment des yeux magiques..._

_-Je sais, dit la jeune femme, avec un étrange sourire._

_-Avez-vous déjà choisi son nom ?_

_-Oh ! Oui. Son nom est..._

_MERLIN_

_(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo)_

_**Chers lecteurs qui avez souffert cette Camlann infernale, regardé vos personnages préférés mourir les uns après les autres, et haleté tenus en haleine par mon imagination atroce, là voilà, ma surprise... **_

_**NON, tout n'est pas terminé. **  
_

_**Et maintenant que j'ai expliqué ma version des faits : à savoir... pourquoi... il n'y a plus de magie, de dragons, pourquoi... toutes les légendes nous racontent que Tutur est mort à Camlann... pourquoi, le plus grand magicien de tous les temps n'a pas réussi à le sauver... pourquoi, nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui dans un univers SANS magie malheureux comme les pierres... à geeker pour nous consoler...**_

_**Eh bien, on peut s'atteler à la suite de l'histoire.**_

_**A savoir, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus, les oeufs de dragons ? Est-ce que Merlin est le seul à être revenu ? (NON, vous pensez bien). Est-ce qu'ils vont être les mêmes que dans leur vie d'avant ? Est-ce qu'ils auront gardé leurs souvenirs ou est-ce qu'ils vont devoir les retrouver ? Est-ce qu'ils vont faire revivre la magie après tout ce temps ? Est-ce qu'il y aura des heureuses naissances ? Est-ce que Merthur aura survécu à la fin des temps ? Et Arwen ? Et Arwenthur ? Est-ce qu'ils vont rester vivre dans le futur ou bien est-ce qu'ils vont retrouver le secret du voyage dans le temps ?**_

_**Je suis sadique (un peu) mais tout au fond de mon âme noire et vicieuse, je suis comme vous tous... je rêve d'une FIN HEUREUSE**_

_**Et la tendresse, bordel ?**_

_**Là, tout de suite, je suis en vacances, et j'ai du monde à la maison ;)**_

_**Alors, ce que je vais faire : je vous donnerai le début de la suite après la finale de la version officielle (qui devrait vous déprimer moins que prévu maintenant que vous avez lu ma fic) pour vous consoler de la perte irréparable de votre série préférée (au moins un peu) mais ensuite il faudra attendre début janvier pour reprendre sur des publications plus régulières...**_

_**Et en attendant, à vos devoirs, j'ai des questions pour vous et j'attends vos réponses :**_

_**1-Quelle est votre impression sur l'ensemble du récit ?**_

_**2-Quel a été votre épisode ou vos passages préférés et pourquoi ?**_

_**3-Quel a été votre épisode ou vos passages détestés et pourquoi ?**_

_**4-Est-ce que vous avez relevé des incohérences majeures dans la globalité de l'histoire ? (arcs laissés en plan, pistes non exploitées, trucs bizarres... j'ai essayé d'être cohérent, mais il y a pu avoir des ratés, surtout avec la contrainte que c'est de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière une fois un chap publié)**_

_**5- Est-ce qu'il y a certains passages que vous avez trouvés louches ou certaines théories allumées que vous n'avez pas bien comprises ? (ou autrement dit : à la fin, est-ce que vous êtes au clair ou est-ce que vous êtes embrouillés ? parce que des fois, je pars dans mes délires et je m'embrouille tout seul XD)**_

_**5- Est-ce que certaines choses vous ont surpris (agréablement ou désagréablement)**_

_**6-Auriez-vous préféré une fin différente et laquelle ?**_

_**7- (sachant que la trame est déjà là quand même) qu'est-ce qui vous rendrait heureux pour la suite ?**_

_**Merci de m'aider à m'améliorer grâce à vos retours et joyeux Noël à tous ;)**_


End file.
